Surviving with you is the last thing I needed
by xChollieBearx
Summary: My first fanfiction. The L4D2 team find three survivors; One who already seems to know one of them and wishes this was not happening; The other are complete strangers to them all. Follows the L4D2 as much as possible. (Twists and drama are very common in this.) OCxNick & OCxEllis
1. Chapter 1 Escaping the mall

Updated, So now it is somewhat longer! Woo~  
Updated 2013 - Fixed any errors or parts I didn't like.

Hey everyone, This story is based on Left 4 Dead 2; Starting from the last part of Dead Center.

This is my first story, I'm sorry chapter one is short.

The next chapters will be longer, promise.

If anyone wants to know more about the backstories, let me know, since there will be a few OC's in here. But in later chapters, I will be adding flashbacks and more information about the OC's.

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead 2 is property of Valve.  
OC's are the property of me.

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter one.

* * *

"...nnggg" a blonde haired girl was tossing about, trying to sleep in a small storage room she had hid away in, from the outside. She couldn't sleep, The moans from the zombies outside the room were loud, with an eerie tone to them, which caused shivers down the spine of the girl. As they walked passed the storage room constantly, she got fed up in trying to sleep, sitting up, the girl rubbed her eyes while yawning.

She fumbled about, searching her rucksack for something, "hmm, there it is" she said quietly, pulling out a book. Flicking through the pages, she didn't feel like reading all that much right now, lack of sleep had made her grumpy and edgy.

"I'm sorry gramps, looks like one of these stories won't cheer me up" she quietly sighed, as she put the book back in the bag, suddenly she lifted her head up as she heard the sprays of bullets coming from outside. "I must be hearing things from lack of sleep" she though, laughing off the sound, she slowly got out of the blanket and crawled over to the wall. Leaning against it, she grabbed a half filled water bottle and a small cloth. Pouring small amounts of water onto the cloth, she put it on her face to try and wake herself up.

The sound of guns being fired again were heard, She quickly snapped her head right to face the door. "I must be going crazy, seriously..No one could still be here?" she questioned, looking concerned at what might be out there. After drying her face, she began packing all her supplies up. Slinging her rucksack on her right shoulder and the medikit on the left, As she rose to her feet, taking the SPAS shotgun from a nearby shelf, she slowly shimmied to the door, opening it slightly to peak around the corner, hoping that the source of the gun shots were not zombies that had learnt to use them.

"Survivors?" Her voice piped up in excitement, thus alerting the nearby zombies to start running at her, "SHIT" she yelled, as she began shooting at the incoming zombies. Running out of the small room, she began dodging the incoming zombies as she their number increased. "Ugh, where did they all come from" she commented, seeing more of them bastards heading towards her. Running across the bridge while shooting at any stray zombie, she hadn't notice the missing glass panels that were on the side of the bridge. As she ran over several dead bodies, she had managed to trip over one of them. "Ahhhhhhh fuck" she yelled falling off the side, luckily, she had gripped on to the side, now hanging, but for how long could she hold on before letting go.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh fuck" a voice yelled, "Don't tell me they can speak now" a southern boy said, shooting at zombies. "Just get the cans, Ellis! " The bigger man said, chopping the zombies with his axe. "Just 5 more cans" a man in a white suit yelled over at his teammates, pouring a gas can in to a stock car. "Help me" The voice yelled again, sounding more hurt. The group of 4 began to look around examining the balconies for anything suspicious, while keeping an eye on the incoming horde. "Look over there" the women's voice said, quickly pointing to what she saw. "We have to help her" Ellis added, manuvering towards the hanging body, he didn't see the hunter waiting to pounce him. "GET IT OFF ME" he screamed, as the hunter leapt on to him, the man in the white suit ran over to Ellis, shooting at the hunter.

The other two kept the hordes attention and shoot any other infected that tried to ambush Ellis. Killing the hunter, the man held his hand out to the Ellis, who gladly accepted it. "Thanks Nick" he said, with a smile, "Don't go running off again" Nick said, coldly. "Ugh I can't hold on much longer" The female voice yelled, "Hold on, I'm coming to save you" Ellis yelled back, bringing his attention back to the girl who was holding on for dear life. But before he could do anything, the girl was now being dragged off the bridge and up to the second level by a smoker. "Fucking heck" Nick said, reloading his gun as he ran up the stairs. As he got to the bridge, underneathe the second level, he headed towards to where the women once was. Looking up to the second level, he aimed the gun. "Die bastard!" he yelled, shooting at the smokers head, he mangaged to kill with one hit. As the tongue slide off the girls body, she fell on to the same floor as Nick, Luckily landing on a big pile of zombie bodies that had built up, Nick ran over to her.

"Everyone, get to the car! it's filled up" The man in the yellow and purple shirt yelled over to Nick and Ellis. Ellis ran over to where Nick and the girl were, "Help me take her to the car" Nick spoke, as he held the limpish girl in his arms. Placing her in to Ellis's arms, they quickly moved back to the car. "Get in now" The bigger man said sitting in the passenger seat, shooting at the new horde. "Nick, put the girl next to Rochelle" Ellis quickly said, placing the girls in to Nick's arm as he quickly went to the drivers side, getting in he started the engine. Nick slowly placed the girl next to Rochelle, the girl slightly lent on her. "I'm sorry, Rochelle" He said, hoping she wouldn't mind having someone leaning on her. "It's alright" Rochelle smiled, knowing she wasn't the only girl now. Nick then proceeded to the passenager door and got in. "Go now" he yelled, Ellis stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car through the mall doors, crushing any zombies that were aimlessly wondering outside.


	2. Chapter 2 This is not what I needed

_Edited, now longer and corrected all the spelling errors._

Hello again! Finally chapter two is out, haha~  
Longer than the first chapter.

My OC finally reveals her name and whatnot, a small bit of surprise and drama is  
In this chapter as well.

I would like to thank the people who are reading this, It's nice knowing people  
are reading my work.

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter two.

* * *

Recap -

_"Fucking heck" Nick said reloading his gun. As he ran up the stairs, he ran across the bridge, towards where the smoker had taken the women._  
_Looking up, he aimed up to where the smoker was. "Die bastard!" he yelled, shooting at the smokers head, he killed it in one shot._  
_As the tongue fell off the girls body, she fell on to the pile of zombie bodies that were underneath her, Nick ran over to her._

_"Everyone, get to the car! it's filled up" The man in the yellow and purple shirt yelled over to Nick and Ellis. Ellis ran over to where Nick and the girl were, "Help me take her to the car" Nick spoke, as he had her limp in his arms. Placing her in to Ellis's arms, they quickly moved back to the car. "Get in now" The bigger man said sitting in the passenger seat, shooting at the new horde. "Nick, put the girl next to Rochelle" Ellis said,_

_now placing the girls in to Nick's arm as he quickly went to the drivers side, getting in he started the engine. Nick slowly placed the girl next to Rochelle, slightly leaning on the girl, "I'm sorry, Rochelle" He said, hoping she wouldn't mind having someone leaning on her. "It's alright" Rochelle smiled, knowing she wasn't the only girl now. Nick then proceeded to the passenager door and got in "Go now" he yelled, Ellis stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car through the mall doors, crushing any zombies that were aimlessly wondering outside._

* * *

Driving down the road, Ellis could see up ahead that the bridge was up, "Shit" he said slamming down on the brakes, causing everyone else to fall forward. "What the hell" Nick yelled at Ellis, "Sorry, but I can't go any further, Look the bridge is up" Ellis replied, pointing to the bridge in front of them. "Look, there's a girl up there, maybe she can lower the bridge for us" Rochelle pointed out as she got out of the car. The rest followed, forgetting about the unconscious girl who was now laying down on the car seat. "That's terrific, cupcake. Is there a man up there we can talk to? Nick yelled up to the Girl leaning against the railings, "Boohoo, I don't know what to do... Go to Hell, Colonel Sanders!" she replied back, this causing the others to snicker. "I can't believe you used to be a conartist." Rochelle quickly added, looking over at Nick. "I could shoot you where you stand." the girl on the bridge shouted down to Nick, with a smirk on her face. "Hey, lighten up. Man no one can take a joke anymore." Nick asked face-palming.

"Are we all ready" Rochelle asked, "Yeah" the rest replied, making sure their guns were reloaded and that they had a medikit. "Wait, we can't leave the girl in the car" Coach piped up, looking over at the car, as he remembered about her. "Oh right, I forgot we had another passenger with us" Ellis replied, rubbing the back of his head, He wasn't the only one to have forgotten the girl, the other two had as well. Coughing was soon heard coming from the car, causing all of them to jump. Slowly they walked over to the car to see how the girl, seeing if she would be healthy to tag along with them, otherwise they were just going to leave her in the car even if they didn't really want to do this, but they had no other choice.

"Miss... are you alright" Ellis popped his head in to the car, looking over at the girl, who was now sitting up, examine her surroundings. "Am I dead?" She asked staring at him, though he couldn't see her face, since her hair was in the way. "Umm, no miss. you're pretty much alive" He replied, smiling at her. "Ask if she's infected" Nick said leaning against the back of the car, not bothering to check on the girl. "..are you?" Ellis asked, "Umm well no.. I don't think I am..wouldn't I be one of them by now if I were?" She said, sorting out her hair. "Finally, another girl" Rochelle happily said, looking in the car to check out the girl, "I'm Rochelle, This is Ellis, The big guy is Coach and the one who asked if you were immune is Nick" Rochelle said, introducing everyone for her. "Nick..Can't be that NICK..I mean come on, Nick is such a common name! " The mind of the girl said. "Nice to meet you all, I'm...uh Tina!" she said quickly, rubbing her head. "Tina...Florentina?.. haha no way.." Nick quietly said to himself as he was waiting for everyone. "Well Tina, are you healthy enough to come with us?" Coach said, eating some chocolate that he pulled out from his pocket, "Sure I am, I have my trustly SPAS shotgun with me and I have a medikit as well " Tina said with a smirk, feeling good about herself, "Well then, let's go" Ellis added.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Tina got her rucksack and medikit from the floor of the car and slung them over her shoulders. "So, do you know where we have to go" She asked, making sure she had everything on her. "Well.. we just need to find a way round to the other side" Rochelle said. "Uh huh, well I'm ready" Tina said, turning around to everyone. She looked at everyone to get a better look at them, now that her hair was out of her vision and there was better light. It was at that moment, that she wanted to not be here, "Nick? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled, gripping her gun and pointing it at him, She knew that slicked back dark hair and suit anywhere, "Wait, you know him?" Ellis asked, now confused at the girl. "Yeah, How do you kn-" Nick couldn't finish his sentence, as he froze in place. As he just realized who he was talking to. "Oh just my stinking luck" Nick said under his breath, turning back around to have his back facing the rest, he motioned them to start moving. " We haven't got all day, so let's go and get to the other side" His voice sounded angry. "I guess you're right" Rochelle added, ignoring Nick's sudden attitude change.

Heading off, they began killing all the zombies that stood in their way. "Hey that zombie is holding something" Rochelle said, trying to kill the zombie running away. Running through an abandoned shop, the guys inspected around. "We can go up here you guys" Ellis said, walking up the stairs. They all followed. Looking through the rooms, they opened up a crate which was full of pills. "Wow, do you think they have enough pills" Florentina said, smirking to Rochelle, who couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Grabbing a bottle of pills, they continued on exploring the rest of the building. "Shit, I heard one of them jockey bastards around" Coach said, pointing his gun. The jockey soon came out from a door, followed by a spitter, "Shit, kill them" Nick yelled, The spitter was killed before it got a chance to spit, but the jocket had manage to dodge around the bullets and jumped on Ellis, "GET IT OFF ME" he yelled, trying to control his footing. "Fuck" Nick said, meleeling it off his head and then shooting at the Jockey, luckily it only took a few bullets to kill it.

"Thanks" Ellis said, Nick gave no reply back and carried on walking, getting out of the building they had to walk passed a few cars, but were soon running back when the sudden sound of a car being thrown against one of the walls. "SHIT TANK" Coach shouted as he ran backwards, shooting at the tank. "Throwing a Molotov" Rochelle yelled as she aimed it towards the tank, it hit the tank and he was now on fire. "Nice" Tina said in awe, as she was following Rochelle back, she has never seem such a big zombie before. "Have you guys encountered one of these before?" She then asked, as the tank was soon falling. "Oh yeah, quite a few.." Ellis replied, as he smiled at her.  
"Oh wow..." Was all Tina could say as she walked passed it's dead body, looking down at it. as they walked passed it following the road up, they noticed a car with a flashing light, "don't set the alarm out" Nick warned as he walked around it. The rest followed him, not touching the car and they found themselves going back into another building.

* * *

Opening a door, Rochelle noticed another crate, this time it was filled with pipe bombs, "Oh I will take one of these" She said smirking.  
As they all searched the building looking for anymore supplies, they found a grenade launcher. As tempting as it was to take with them  
Nick told everyone to not pick it up, for it could cause disaster around them. "Damn.." Tina let out as she walked passed it.  
Moving outside from the building, they walked over a small bridge and could see a massive wall in front of them, it looked  
like an entrance to something.

Walking towards the wall/fence, they saw what looked like a garden, so they walked through. The sound of a witch crying was then heard in the background "Heh, that sounds like my ex-wife." Nick said, forgetting Tina was around, this remark caused her to look over at Nick with a confused look, Realizing what he said, he glanced over to her, "Your ex wife?" she spoke, looking at his face. "Uh, yeah I was married.." He said, avoiding any sort of eye contact with Tina. "You're a jerk, you know that right." she said coldly, walking straight passed him, Not wanting to hear any sort of reply he had. She began to shoot at what looked like zombies in formal wear. Rochelle, Coach and Ellis, all looked at each other confused, but followed Tina, shooting at the zombies as well. Nick followed behind them, shooting at the zombies coming from behind "Shit, why did I even say that" His mind mentally slapped him.

As they walked passed the witch, Tina couldn't stop thinking about what Nick had said earlier, so she stopped next to her, pointed her gun  
at the witch and managed to cr0wn her. "That's better" Tina said as she walked away, "Damn girl that was good!" Rochelle said, congratulating Tina on killing the witch in one shot, "Her crying was annoying me, had to stop it! haha" she replied, as they continued forward. But the real  
reason was because she just wanted to let some steam off and if she had began arguing about the matter to Nick, it would have caused  
more stress and possibly a horde.

"Safe room ahead" Coach yelled, shooting at the smoker that had caught Rochelle, the tongue let go of her and she was surrounded in a cloud of smoke, coughing she ran out of the smoke and up ahead to find the big red doors that made everything better. "Finally" she said with a smile. "Shit, hunter about" Ellis warned, getting closer to the safe room. As they opened the door, a hunter jumped on to Nick, " GET THIS THING OFF OF ME" he yelled, by his surprise, Tina was the one who shot it off of him. Before he could say thanks, she looked at him and said "Don't bother thanking me, I just want to be the one who kills you" she walked in to the safe room, going over to the pile of ammo on the floor. "Fucking bitch" Nick said quietly only loud enough for anyone who was close by to hear it, Closing the door behind them, the five of them decided to have a small rest before setting out again. "

* * *

_Hope you like the new and improve chapter._  
_I knew I was missing a bit from it, but it's all added and corrected._

_R&R or favourite it or something!_  
_Thanks again to the people who read it._


	3. Chapter 3 Under the tunnel

_Updated._

Finally! Chapter three is out.  
I'm sorry it's taken me about a week longer than I said I would, but things happened.  
But it's finally here.  
I've already started Chapter 4.

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.  
Florentina is the property of me. :D

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Three.

* * *

Reloading their guns, grabbing spare ammo and patching any wounds that were made, everyone was getting ready to leave the  
safe room. "This is probably the smallest safe room I've been in" Rochelle said, looking around, She was hoping to get a reply, but everyones mind were set on getting out of this place, so no one continued or sparked up a new conversation. "I guess we should get moving again." Tina spoke up smiling at Rochelle as she got up. She slid her rucksake and SPAS shotgun over her shoulders and placing a magnum in the holster on her left thigh. Before they left the safe room, Nick looked around and spoke "If anybody sees any hand sanitizer, let me know." "You're kidding right?" Rochelle laughed, eyeing Nick up, "Yeah, hahaha, a little more hand sanitizer and we wouldn't be in this mess." Nick replied to her, grinning. Ellis moved to the reinforced door and opened it, He began shooting at the zombies that lingered around outside the door, the others following behind.

Getting out of the saferoom, they all began running up a set of stairs, shooting at the zombies that came running down to them, They came out to a street that was full of different buildings, like a tattoo parlor. "Through the pool hall" Nick said, motioning everyone over to get in to the building, As they climbed in to the pool hall, through the window. They looked around, checking for any supplies. "Let's check that crate over" Ellis mentioned, running over to a crate, He swiftly opened it up and inside were pills, "Grab some, everyone" Tina said, taking another bottle of pills, the rest didn't pick any since they have a bottle of pills each still. "We have guns here" Rochelle said, standing next to a pool table, checking out the small range of guns that laid on the table.

"Hey, through the construction site" Coach ordered, jumping down on to a plank of wood, as everyone did it, the earth started to shake, causing them all to look around panicing. "TANK!" everyone yelled, shooting at the incoming tank that was picking up rubble and flinging it at them. They all dodged the cement and continued to shoot at it, "Why won't you die quicker!" Tina shouted, trying to dodge every cement block he threw, The tank had his aim locked on to her, being in the construction site didn't help Tina at all, She soon found herself inside the pipe, but at the end of it. "Oh great, a dead end!" she said to herself, The others had managed to make their way to the other end of the site, shooting the tank from a distance, managing to kill it dead. "Uh, Where's Tina?" Ellis asked, looking around for her, "Ahhh!" her scream filled the air, alerting the others to the direction it was coming from, "ah crap, she's still over the other side of the construction site! Being attacked by..what? we killed the tank!" Rochelle said, running off to help her new friend. "Greeeeeeeat, you're always causing trouble" Nick said following the other three.

* * *

"HELP! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Florentina yelled, being ripped at by a hunter, that had pounced on her after the tank died, "Shit, a hunter!" Coach yelled, Nick managed to headshot the hunter, causing it to fall to the left. "Nice shot" everyone said to Nick, Tina crawled out of the pipe and managed to get up, leaning on Coach for some support while taking a few pills to ease off the pain, "That was a close one" She said, smiling at everyone but Nick, who she frown at. "Is that really the face to pull at the person who saved your life" He spat at her. "Whatever Nick, there are three other people with you. If you didn't shoot it, one of them would have! and besides, I can pull whatever face I want!" She answered back, scrunching her face up at the frustrated man. "Uh, well let's save this for a saferoom or something!" Ellis said, rubbing his head, While Tina and Nick just grumbled and decided to turn away from each other in disgust.

They began making there way through the construction site again, Nick and Tina were now walking as far away as they possibly could be from eachother. "We can go down these stairs" Nick said, running down the stairs and in to a bar. As they moved forward and up another set of stairs, searching the first room, they all noticed the suitcase that was laid out on the vacant bed, it was full of guns and money, "I like the way this guy packs!" Nick said slyly, looking down at the on, they made it to a set of stairs outside. "Spitter!" Coach yelled, shooting the spitter in front of them. "Ah shit, Spitter goo!" Ellis yelled leaping back in to the building, waiting for the goo to vanish. As it did, they continued to go up the set of stairs and found a plank of wood that leaded to the building opposite them. "Lets hurry across the plank before a Smoker gets us." Nick added as he walked across the plank of wood. Making it across with no difficulties, they searched the top floor of the building and found another crate to open, "Movotovs here" Rochelle spoke, throwing one to Ellis, I think we can go down here" Tina mentioned, looking at a set of stairs.

Following the stairs down, they found themselves outside again, "In to the Jazz club" Nick and Tina said, this caused them both to stare at each other, suprised at their unison, but they quickly looked away from one another. Running over to the Jazz club, they followed the rooms to a staircase that led down to a historic basement, "So...it's an antique basement... Fantastic." Nick sarcastically spoke, "Do you ever stop complaining" Tina said, shooting at the incoming horde with her SPAS. "Hahaha, so funny" Nick said with more sarcasm, shooting over at the nearby boomer, causing it to explode everywhere. Tina just sighed at him and carried on running along the walk way, as they followed the walkway around, they made it to six sets of stairs. Running down them, they all stopped to look at the gasping hole in front of them.

* * *

"It's a hole! Oh, excuse me, a historic hole." Nick mockingly said, This caused Tina to roll her eyes at him, Rochelle on the other hand, couldn't help but snicker at Nick's reply. Tina jumped down first "Whoa whoa whoooa!" She yelled as she dropped down into the sewage water, the others followed behind, jumping down with caution. "Nick, wasn't that suit supposed to be white?" Ellis joked, grinning at the older man. "I hate you, Ellis!" Nick spat back, "Oh. Well, I still like you, Nick." Ellis replied with a smile on his face. This made the others giggle a little, while Nick just rolled his eyes and carried on running through the sewage water. "I am breathing shit air into my lungs. It is being absorbed into my bloodstream. I am literally full of shit." Nick spoke out, as they were nearing a ladder, Tina wanted to reply to this comment, but she knew now wasn't the best time for drama.

"Up the ladder" Nick commanded, climbing up the ladder first, Everyone else followed. Heading under the first tunnel, "Kill them lights, a witch is around" Coach commented, switching off his flashlight, the others did the same. They soon came to an emergency barrier, with a pile of ammo next to it, as well as the witch who was sitting in the corner, crying. "Everyone ready?" Rochelle whispered, checking she had enough ammo for the next part of the sewer, whilst trying to not disturb the witch. Everyone just nodded, restocking on ammo, making sure they avoided the witch. Coach pushed the button, causing an alarm to go off. "Back in the water." Nick said, jumping back down in to the sewage, once again, The others jumped after, running through the water, shooting at the horde that have been alerted by the alarm, "Up that ladder!" Ellis shouted.

As they ran across the metal walkway above the sewage water, they came to another barrier, "Another one..GREAT!" Nick sighed in exhaustion, pressing the button to get the other barrier open. They all ran along the metal walkway, still shooting at the zombies that had been alerted. They soon came to the end of the walkway, "Throwing a pipebomb" Tina yelled, lobbing the pipebomb in to the tunnel that was a head of them. They watched the zombies run over to the pipebomb and tried to attack it. This allowed them all to have a quick breather before it exploded. As it exploded, they jumped back in to the water and headed underneath the tunnel, A new horde came running towards them, but was dealt with quickly.

* * *

Out of the tunnel, they got up on to the deck, "Grabbing some more pills Tina said, picking up the lone bottle off the floor. "This way" Ellis spoke, climbing up the ladder on the left. They found a set of stairs not far from the ladder and proceeded up them, "Saferoom!" Rochelle yelled, shooting at the jockey that was running towards them trying to jump on one of their heads, luckily the Jockey was killed before he could do that. But as they got to the safe room, a charger came out and charged at them, It managed to hit Rochelle and Ellis. But charged Nick in to the nearest wall. "Shit, Kill the charger" Ellis roared, picking himself back up.

"This thing is beating my ass!" Nick yelled in pain, He was being pounded in to the floor. Tina flung her guns in to the saferoom, since they were out of ammo. She then grabbed an axe that was on the floor nearby and then charged at the charger, chopping at it's back. It finally dropped to the floor, dropping Nick from his large arm. Tina turned away from Nick and walked back to the saferoom, not bothering to help him up. "Up we go." Ellis said, helping Nick to his feet. "Thanks" the man spoke, not looking at the young boys face, but instead keeping his attention on the girl who just saved him from dying.

In the saferoom, they were healing their wounds, replenishing ammo and taking another rest before they would continue on. Tina was sitting on two crates she had taken from the shelves and placed them on the floor, reloading her guns with new ammo, When she was approached by a shadow, "What the heck was wrong with you back there?" An angry voice spoke out. Tina moved her attention to the voice that was standing over her. "What do you mean, Nick?" She spoke, looking at the man. "Well, I could have been killed by that Charger back then. you didn't bother to see if I was alright" He said, trying to sound upset by this. "Whatever Nick, why would you even care if I helped you or not?" Tina spoke back, raising her tone. Coach, Rochelle and Ellis all just sat there, feeling awkward, staring at eachother and were wishing they weren't witnessing the scene going on.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Tina.. We just happen to be stuck in a zombie apocalypse." Nick answered back, raising his voice louder, adding just a dash of sarcasm to his sentence. "And if we want to make it out alive, I suggest you start acting like you're not alone!" He added, glaring at the girl in to eyes as he slammed one of his hands on one of the crates Tina was sitting on. Tina didn't know what to say now, she hated seeing Nick like this, Even now it still managed to shake her up inside. She looked away from him, eying up the other survivors who all had dropped their heads in to their hands. "I..I..Whatever Nick!" was all Tina could reply, moving away from him, she had stormed off to sit by the door they had come through, Nick on the other hand was just standing there, watching Tina walk over to the door and watched her sit down.  
He glared at her for a few seconds before walking over to the opposite side of the saferoom.

* * *

_Delicious tension building here!  
Chapter 4 will be of the port; the passing and the car journey to the Dark carnival and some flashbacks.  
_

_Reviews? ;D_

_I have a picture of Tina, so if any one wants to see what she would look like, then just drop me a line._


	4. Chapter 4 The Port

_Updated._

Hello once again, Chapter four is finally out. It would have or should I say, should have been out sooner. But I have been super lazy, also got struck down by the flu! D:

Oh gawd, this turned out so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!

But I still hope you all like it!

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

Florentina/Tina is the property of me.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Four.

* * *

"Get up, naps over Nick... Come on!" a stern voice called out, the tapping of a foot could be heard in the background.

"Ugh, what?" Nick said to whoever was the one who woke him, his voice held a hint of coldness as well as tiredness.  
"I said, NAP IS OVER, GET YOUR ASS UP" The voice roared at him, shooting a warning shot at the wall. The noise of the bullet caused Nick to jump to his feet and aim his own gun at the person responsible. Realising who it was, Nick lowered the gun and sighed "Seriously Tina, was that necessary".

"Yes Nick, it was. To be honest, I just like pointing my gun at you and maybe next time, it won't be a warning shot" She coldly told him, mimicking the evil glare he was giving her. "Ok you two, Enough of this, Let's go!" Rochelle spoke out, deciding to stand in-between the two, giving them both looks of disapproval. "You're right" Tina said in a more cheery mood, causing Nick to glare more at her change of mood, Rochelle turned on her feet and headed over to the door, making a gesture for the rest of the group to follow. Nick dropped his eye contact from Tina and decided to head over to the table, which held ammo, guns and a few melee weapons.

He immediately noticed Ellis next to him, fumbling about with the ammo, "So we're about to see that girl again - what's her name, Zoey?" Nick said to Ellis, waiting for his reaction. "Okay, you know what? No need to remind me, Nick. I'm a nervous wreck over here." Ellis said, giving Nick a concern look. "What're you nervous about? You had your chance, and you didn't do shit. Now, you can watch Nick take care of business." Nick spoke in confidence, but also mocked the capped man, who was shocked at what had been said, But Ellis wasn't the only one shocked at this, Tina was happily waiting at the saferoom door, waiting for Nick and Ellis to finish what they were doing. As she heard the last sentence, she felt angry at this and shot Nick another glare, but he couldn't see this one, "Nick. Leave him alone." Rochelle said, noticing the glare Tina was giving Nick.

"I'm ready now y'all" Ellis spoke out, walking over to the others. "All right then, Let's go!" Coach said, opening the saferoom door. Making their way out, Tina waited until everyone was out before she followed, she was still trying to think why Nick would say something like that. "Because he's a cheating man whore, what do you expect girl!" Her mind said, taunting her with more things. "ugh" she said quietly, but Ellis was close enough to hear this, giving her a look of concern, he left it for another time and followed Rochelle. Following the others up a set of stairs, they soon found themselves facing the other three survivors from earlier, Ellis's face lit up at the sight of Zoey.

"Hey! Alright. While you guys were gone, I came up with a plan. To do this quicker, we should break up into teams. Guys, you're shirts. Everybody else, skins...Now let's go!" Francis said, smirking over at Nick. "Yeah yeah, Let's get this generator filled up and working" Nick responded back, heading over to the elevator. The rest of the group followed him, as much as Ellis didn't want to, He knew he had to. He smiled up at Zoey and ran over to the elevator to join his group, "Ok, everyone ready?" Tina asked, observing the port as the elevator moved down, They all nodded over at the girl, who was still mapping out her surroundings.

"Let's go!" Rochelle yelled, running out the generator room and over to the house where the other survivors were. "Two cans in here" Ellis yelled, running upstairs to grab one of the cans, while Coach grabbed the other one behind the bar. "Great we have two, just eight more to get!" Nick shouted. Ellis and Coach threw the two cans over to the generator, running in to the building opposite the generator room, whilst Rochelle, Nick and Florentina ran up the path in front of them and in to the building that came in to view. "We have two more cans in here" Rochelle shouted, throwing one of the cans at Nick. As both of the cans were picked up, the sound of a horde came and was soon seen in the distance. "Let's hurry, I have your backs" Tina called out, Taking out her pistols to shoot at the horde that was coming their way.

"Got one" the southern boy spoke out, picking up a gas can he'd found in a small office, that was on the second floor of the building him and Coach were exploring. Ellis ran out on to the balcony, noticing he had a good view of the generator, so he threw the gas can over and making his way back inside to assist Coach, making sure no infected had harmed him. "Shit, Goo" Coach yelled out, this alerted Ellis to the first floor where he saw the bigger man, pushing a horde of zombies back with the can, whilst trying hard enough not to step in the goo nor drop the can. "I'll save yew" Ellis said, bringing out a pipe bomb and throwing it out of the building, with all the zombies following, Ellis began shooting at the Spitter who was now on the second floor with him. "Got it!" Ellis said, running down the stairs to see if Coach was all right. "Thank's Young'un" Coach said, handing Ellis the other gas can he had found. The younger man just smiled and headed out, back to the generator to add this to the collecting of cans they have been gathering.

"Argg, Smokers got me" Tina's voice yelled, "Get this big guy off of me" Nick also yelled. "Shit, we've got to help them!" Coach said to Ellis, running off in to direction of his friends, Ellis ran after him until he heard a loud crash next to him. "Crap, TANK!" he shouted. Luckily Ellis had an idea on how to deal with this tank while Coach dealt with the smoker and charger. Shooting at the tank, Ellis kited it around the generator, having the three other survivors kill it. Making his way through the entrance in the white wall that was on the left, Coach found Rochelle who had been incapacitated by the horde of Zombies. "Come on now, let's get you up" He said, helping her up. "Thanks" she smiled at him. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME" Nick's voice was heard close by, "This way" Ro panicked, running over to the patch of grass. Both of them had found the charger and began shooting at it, But Coach had noticed the smoker that was still attacking Tina, "I'll go deal with that" He said, jumping down from the side and over to where the smoker was constricting her.

Freeing Tina from the now dead smoker, Coach sat the girl up right and tended to her wounds, she looked awful. "Are you all right?" He said, making her swallow some pills, while he was bandaging up the cuts she had received. Coughing she looked at Coach and smiled "I'll be all right.. Thank you." He smiled back getting up on his feet to pick up Tina, "Coach it's fine, I can walk" she said using the a big tank to help her up. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to see if Nick and Ro were all right and by the looks of it, they were. Both of them were throwing down six gas cans that they had gathered from the buildings. "Tina, you head back to the generator and start filling it up with what cans are there, we'll bring these over" Nick firmly said, Tina looked at him and was about

to say something, but was shoved by Nick, "JUST GO" he said, raising his voice at her. So she ran off, as she did, she heard the growls of a tank behind her and the sounds of another horde making it's way to them "Oh god.."She thought as she continued to run. Getting to the generator, she saw Ellis leaning against the wall of the generator room. "Are you all right there?" She said, walking over to him, "Yaa, I'm doin' guud just kited a tank, so you know.. just a tiny bit knackered.. haha" He spoke, breathing heavily. "Nick told me to start filling up the generator, would you help? I'm a bit messed up from being attacked by a smoker" Tina asked. "Sure" he said, pushing his back off the wall and moving over to the generator, As he started filling the generator, The sound of another tank and a horde were closer, but luckily Nick and the others had it sorted, but then a second tank joined. "Two?" Tina shouted, seeing the other tank come from the right. "Yew get in to the generator room, I'll deal with this new tank" Ellis yelled as he dropped the can.

She obeyed him and ran inside, only to trip over something "Shit..." she quickly said as she fell to her knees, she looked at what caused her to do trip. "Gramps?" she softly spoke, eying the corpse that sat up against one of the big generators. "No no no no no this can't be..." tears filled up her eyes as she moved herself closer to the body, as she took the hat off for a closer look, she realised it was him. Pushing herself back, she kept the hat in her hands and her eyes fixed to the floor "...gramps.." her voice had became croaky and a lump formed in her throat. She began to cry, not remembering there was a tank and a horde of zombies to deal with outside. As Tina cried more, she flung herself onto his dead body to give him a hug, hoping he would maybe come alive, but she didn't hear the sound of a spitter that was behind her. As it got closer to her, it spat it's goo at her, landing by her feet, they began to burn. "Ughhh" she yelp, letting go of her grandpa's body, rolling to side trying to avoid the acid goo.

She watched as the spitter just stood there, "You.. look different from the others" Tina said quietly, examining the spitter as it began to come nearer. Rubbing her red eyes, she noticed how the spitter was wearing what looked like an elegant black dress and her hair was short and brown, different from every other spitter that she had encountered. "you look like someone.." Tina spoke, but she couldn't work out who. Tina got up, wobbly at first, but managed to sustain her balance she quickly moved outside of the room and over to the generator and to see where everyone else was. Nick, Coach and Rochelle were dealing with the horde, the survivors on the top were aiding in that as well while Ellis was filling up the generator.

The spitter that was chasing Tina came out and tried to spit at her again, but by that time, Nick had turned around and shot at it before it could. The sound of something small hitting the ground was heard by the spitter, which caught Tina's attention. As she looked down at the body of the spitter, She noticed a ring next to it, quickly picking it up, she put the ring inside one of the pockets in the lab coat she was wearing. Walking back in to the generator room, Tina ignored everyone else and sat back down by the corpse of her grandpa and decided to search the pockets of his jacket. "Where is it..." she said ignoring the pain of her feet, as she searched the pockets, she soon found what she was looking for. Bringing out a picture, Tina wiped more tears from her eyes and quickly put the picture in one of her inside pockets, because she heard footsteps from the outside coming in. "Tina, Are you al-" Nick asked walking in, until he saw the corpse of Bill and the mess Tina was in, Looking up, She just gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry.." He spoke out, not knowing what to do or say. "It's.. fine..Is the gas tank filled?" She asked, still looking at his glaze. "Uh..Yeah. That was the reason why I came in here.. Are you ready or do you need more time?" Nick said. Tina looked over at the body and then back at Nick, "Give me a few seconds to say goodbye to him..will you?.." she quietly spoke, trying to hold back more tears. "I'll be waiting outside the building for you then.." He metioned to her and went out.

Looking over at his body, she hugged it more, crying "I love you so much grandpa, why did you have to die.. I'm going to miss you and your stories..Rest in peace..I'll come back for you when this is over, I promised." she softly said to the body, as she slowly got up. Forgetting that her feet were damaged, "uuhh ok" She said, using one of the generators for support.

As she walked out of the room, she yelped in pain from her feet, slowly walking passed him, she looked back at Nick and gave him a cold look "Thanks for offering to help me" she spoke, walking further. As he stood there, Nick wasn't going to take this crap from her. "Fine, I'll help you now then!" he yelled. He began walking fast and managed to swoop her up in his arms, not caring if she was hitting him or not. "LET ME DOWN NOW" she protesting, trying to reach for one of her guns. "No Tina, now shut up. if I let you walk like this you'll be zombie meat for sure" he responded back, this left her baffled, he was right, if she was walking she would be a dead right now.

As they got to the car, he put her in the back with Rochelle and Coach. "Shit, what happened to you" Coach spoke out, concerned about the feet of Tina's, "I was careless and didn't notice the spitter behind me" Tina responded. Taking off her burnt shoes, she threw them out of the car before shutting the door, She was lucky to have brought a spare pair with her. "Well, we'll get it stitched up in no time, looks like your right foot took more damage" Rochelle said, helping the girl with cleaning up the cuts, the stitching and bandaging her feet. Nick got in to the passenger seat, not saying a word about what he saw to anyone, He instead just decided to have a nap waiting for everyone to be ready, so that Ellis could drive off, "Done" Rochelle and Tina said. Taking out a pair of boots she had in her rucksack, which is quite big, she placed the boots on to her bandaged feet and placed the rucksack back onto the floor, hearing this, Ellis stepped on peddle and they were out of here. "Bye Ellis, bye Rochelle, bye Coach, bye Nick!" Zoey shouted as she watched Jimmy Gibbs Jr drive pass them.

* * *

_Hope it's alright._

_Anyways, Chapter 5 will be cool, hopefully some flashbacks and probably_  
_will focus this chapter on Tina and Nick~_

_So this will be fun to write!_

_Reviews and are appreciated, but no needed~_


	5. Chapter 5 memory lane

_Yay! Chapter five~_

_Full of flash backs and what not~_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

Florentina/Tina is the property of me.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Five.

* * *

The night was blissful and quiet to Ellis, as he drove the car, He had a fixed smile on his face thinking about Zoey and also the fact no zombies had tried to leap onto the car to eat them. Coach and Rochelle were sleeping peacefully in the back, whilst Tina had her eyes fixed on the ring she had picked up from spitter back at the port. Nick on the other hand was just laying back in the passenger seat, thinking about the port and thinking about sleeping.

"Ya shud probably hit the hay soon, ya no Tina" Ellis's voice said softly to the girl, the sound made her flinch, "uhh, yeah maybe.."She responded falling back into her little dream world, this made Ellis's smile tone down. He was worried about her, she hadn't been herself since the port. "are yew alright?" he asked, looking at her in his mirror, "yeah, I'm fine" she said, not bringing her eyes off the ring to look at the southern boy. "If ya say so" He trailed off. Nick was interested in the dead conversation that just happened, he wanted to know what was up with Tina as well, "Hey Ellis, if we find a hard shoulder can we stop? I want to sit in the back I can't really sleep in the front and one of the other two might like it better at the front" Nick lied turning his head to look at Tina, but he couldn't see what she was holding, She had her hair covering her hands, so it was difficult to see her face as well. "sure thing, I need to stretch my legs soon anyway." The southern boy said, keeping his attention on the road, looking for a good place to stop that wasn't going to have a horde of zombies.

"This ring..That spitter.. was it the same woman from years ago? Is this even the same Nick as him on this engraving?" Tina's mind asked. Her mind was constantly asking so many questions that it was annoying her and driving her crazy. Gripping the ring in her right hand, she used her left hand to rummage through her pockets, hopefully to get a tissue out to blow her nose. "what the" she said quietly, touching something that felt like thick shiny paper, pulling it out she realised it was a picture, probably of her and her grandpa years ago. "Oh a picture, I wonder if it's..." her mind said trailing off as she turned the picture around, Her eyes became wide at the sight, it wasn't the picture she was expecting.

The picture was none other than a picture of Nick with a women with brown hair making out, "Anna and Nick.. that spitter, it was her!" Her mind said over and over. Tina dropped the picture and used her hand to cover her mouth, not wanted Nick or Ellis to hear her sobs, She rested her left elbow on her leg, dropping her head lower. "Ay see a hard shoulder we can stop at, Nick" Ellis said pushing his foot down on the brake, he was so excited to stretch his legs, he forgot what proper parking meant. "Holy shit" Nick said, jerking forward somewhat, Coach and Rochelle didn't budge, while Tina whacked her head on the Passengers seat, but managed to keep herself from yelping, she was already crying, she didn't want to attract any attention, but that failed.

"Everyone all right back there?" Ellis said looking around to check to see if everyone didn't get hurt, Coach and Rochelle just let out mumbles, but Tina stayed quiet. "Tina..Are yew ok? My braking didn't hurt you badly did it?" Ellis said, concerned at the girl who now had both of her hands covering her face, She also dropped the ring on to the floor in the process of holding her face, but it had managed to roll under the passengers seat. Ellis stayed looking at her from his seat, but Nick decided to get out of the passenger seat to see if she was really ok, Cocking a gun, he made his way to the door, making sure he made no noise, Opening the door, he knelt down to her level, trying to look at her face, Tina moved her face away from him. "Ugh, what's your problem?" He said, raising his voice, But that didn't do much help, "Nick, that ain't a way to comfort someone" Ellis said, giving him a glare. "Sorry overalls, but where I come from, comforting isn't hugs and kisses" Nick said sarcastically, "Har har Nick, very funny" the boy said in return, but decided to let Nick handle this.

Ellis popped himself out of the car and decided to stretch out his body while waiting. "Go away..Nick I don't want to deal with you" Tina managed to say with a cracking voice, "Fine, I was trying to help but whatever" Nick replied, as he was about to get up he noticed the picture on the floor, picking it up backwards, he flipped it over to see what it was. "The fuck are you doing with this Florentina!" Nick asked, grabbing one of her hands, hoping she would look at him. But she looked away, trying to get her hand back, "you're not getting it back until you tell me how you even got this" He calmly said, thinking he could try and trick it out of her, But still no reply. "Are you even..." His voice trailed off as Florentina began to think about the time she got that picture.

_"Can...I see those now?" Florentina pleaded, avoiding eye contact. "of course you can," Her senior manager said, throwing the pictures down onto her desk, all facing upwards, so she could see what were on them straight away. Her eyes grew wider as she couldn't believe what they were seeing. "these..THESE MUST BE OLD PICTURES OF HIS OLD RELATIIONSHIPS BEFORE ME" She yelled, but really, she wanted to scream. "If only that were true, but no.. these are the other two girl's he has been having on the side, while being with you.. didn't you think it was weird that he didn't answer his phone all the time, he may have said it's because of work, but please.. A conman doesn't work for that long everynight, I should know.. I stalked him enough. I'm surprised though.. he has never had more than three girls at once.. lucky man" He laugh as his voice became more evil. "This one here, the brown hair one is Arista, a nice 19 year and this one here Is Anna.. I think she was is 28,look at him.. nibbling away at them.. and all that. Do you still want to marry him? Or would you rather leave him. " He was now glaring at her with eyes that could kill you if that was possible. Florentina was so confused, lost and heartbroken, It felt like her heart had broken into a thousand pieces.. Thinking to herself, she knew what she had to do. "I'll take the scientist job down in the Savannah, Georgia base up, Nick doesn't deserve me..he had his chance and has blown that. Can I leave now? I want to go" her voice was cracked, she couldn't swallow the lump that was in her throat and holding back the tears just couldn't be done. She stood up and followed her senior manager to a car that was taking her to the airport that would eventually fly her to Savannah, Georgia base. The senior manager had taken stuff from her home, that would be needed And had it transported over to her new temporary house...  


* * *

_

"Florentina Aristomache Overbeck, I demand a answer NOW" Nick's voice was now so loud it had attracted a few zombies, luckily not a horde. "Huh, oh sorry.. I was thinking.." Florentina spoke out a bit more louder now, she had stopped crying. "Florentina Aristomache Overbeck? That is a nice name" Ellis said, butting in the conversation. "Thank you, Ellis" she said, looking at the boy and smiled. "Now back to me, where did you get this?" Nick demanded, grabbing her attention back to him, "I got..it.. I got it from..CEDA." she trailed off, She didn't want to talk about this with him "Who the heck even had this?" Nick asked, but before Florentina could even answer, Ellis decided to ask some questions. "You worked with CEDA? did you know about this flu?" He asked, sounding like some hyper kid. "Uhh yeah I did work with them and about the flu, I only knew that the savannah base wanted to continue research on it, but that's all I know!" She quickly spoke.

"Ohhh ay see..." Ellis smiled and decided to sit down in the drivers sit, he decided he wanted to think about what she had said. "Now Florentina, I want to know who gave you this from CEDA?" Nick was being calm. "Nick, I don't even want to talk about this right, I'm still angry at you." She replied, not giving him the answer he wanted. "Angry? FOR WHAT? I've done nothing wrong!" He spat at her, clenching his right fist. "Hey y'all, I found a ring on the floor of the passenger seat" Ellis's voice called out once again. "Gimme that you damn overall wearing bastard" Nick said, holding out his hand over Florentina, Ellis dropped it In his hand, Florentina went back to her head in hands position. "This was what you was holding earlier, wasn't it?" Nick spoke, "..yes." was all she said,

"Will you tell me where you got this from?" He asked, turning his body away from her so all she could see was his back. "From a spitter back at the port" she stammered. "The same spitter that damaged your feet?" He quiet asked, "yes Nick" she said obediently. Hearing this, Nick decided to get up, he didn't need to hear more to know what happened. He wanted to think about why Florentina was even upset by one of his old flings. "Overalls, you want to drive again?" Nick asked Ellis, as he was getting into the passenger seat. "Sure Nick! It would be an honor to keep driving this wonderful girl" Ellis squealed. "let's go then" Nick said closing the door, Florentina did the same and decided to just look out the window. "Right then, we're off" Ellis shouted, turning the key.

"Hey, I'm here if you need a girl to talk to" Rochelle said quietly placing a hand on Florentina's shoulder. "oh, did you hear all of that then? I thought you was asleep" she said. "Who can sleep when Nick is yelling like a crazy loon" she laughed. "Thanks Rochelle, I could always use a get things off my chest session sometime." Florentina calmly said, smiling at Rochelle. "How about we have this session now, Nick seems to be in his own thoughts, so he won't hear." Rochelle said, pointing over at Nick who was indeed, caught in his own thoughts.

"I'll have to tell you about our past then, since otherwise I will be talking no sense and hey, we're going to be stuck together for awhile..Might as well get to know one another!" Florentina said. Ellis himself decided to listen in, gives him something to do while driving.

* * *

"I grew up in California with my parents, my Grandpa.. who you saw back at the port used to visit ever so often, I was pretty close to my family, When I graduated school and college, I managed to land a job as an apprentice scientist with CEDA at 20. During my first year with them, I decided to take a weeks holiday to las vegas, I was just wondering around the casino that playing on all the different slot games and stuff, as you do there, I was doing pretty good for a rookie.. When I accidentally bumped in to someone, if happened to be a very hot guy, so I apologised and he didn't seem to mind at all." Florentina said, taking a breather and a sip of her water.

"Sounds nothing like Nick" Rochelle added, Florentina laughed and continued on. "Anyway, the man left saying he had stuff to do, I decided to go back to my room, thinking if I would ever see that man again or not. Oh, I forgot to mention, I dropped all the chips I won all over the floor, But I didn't bother picking them up, I should have! Skipping a few days later, My holiday was near to the end, so I decided to go out to one of the bars, So I had to dress up really nice, since I was only 20. As I walked passed bars, deciding which one to go in, I finally found one, Because I saw the man from the Casino in there, I wanted to at least find out his name, so I managed to slip in without getting I.D'd. I went straight to the bar, trying to order a drink, which was a nightmare, by the way. So anyway, I saw him playing pool.." FLorentina stopped at this, but was nudged by Rochelle who looked concerned. "Oh sorry, I just needed some air!" Florentina said, hiding the truth about who one of the men playing pool was.

"So I decided to order a drink, because I was getting thirsty, But I couldn't seem to get the attention from one of the bar tenders. That's when I heard some laughing from none other than him who then decided to say "First you drop your winnings everywhere and now you can't even order a drink? Jeez you're a real special one, aren't you" Florentina tried to do her best Nick impression, without trying to reveal that it was Nick.

This caused both Ellis and Rochelle to laugh. "He managed to order our drinks and get them delivered to his table which was over in one of the corners by the pool tables" With that, Florentina let out a big sigh and rested her back on the seat. "Is that all?" Rochelle pouted at the girl, "fraid so, I need some sleep and besides I'll tell you the rest soon enough" she teased Rochelle and Ellis. "Shure was a good story though, sounds like you had a nice life before all this happened" Ellis said, looking in the side-view mirror to see Florentina.

* * *

"Yeah, it was...anyways Night" She quickly spoke, moving on to her side to get comfy, "Night young'un" Coach's voice lit up, "Coach! you scared me" Rochelle said laughing. "Sorry about that, But didn't want to interrupt Tina's story, you know" he responded, Florentina had drifted off to sleep before she could even hear that Coach had heard the story as well. "She seemed like a sweet girl just then, but the first time we met her, she was cold, I wonder what happened" Rochelle's voice trailed off, hoping to not get the attention from Nick. "Yah, I wonder that as well, Ro" Ellis piped in, quickly looking at Nick to see if he was paying attention, It looked like he wasn't, since it sounded like he had managed to fall asleep as well.

* * *

_That was actually so fun to write._

_I thought it was going to be super short as well!_

_R&R? ;D  
_


	6. Chapter 6 What the

_updated Chapter six~_

_Start of the Dark Carnival campaign._  
_A flashback from Nick is included in this story._  
_Though I must say, it's pretty long!_  
_I'm trying to get as much backstory on Florentina and Nick as I can,_  
_I just don't want my story to be so short. :P_  
_I want at least 20+ chapters._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

Florentina is the property of me.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Six

* * *

"I need to pull over the car again, gotta stretch my legs" Ellis's voice spoke out sounding annoyed. "Again? Why not just wake Nick up and let him drive?" Rochelle said, concerned about the southern boys legs, "Naw Ro, This car needs to be driven by someone who respects her. Not sayin' Nick wouldn't, besides I don't want to wake him up." he countered at the girl, who just sighed in return. Ellis pulled the car over, getting out, he stretched his legs but looked shocked at something, He came back to the car, trying to shake it off. "Ellis, are you ok?" Coach asked sitting up, "Yeah, I'm fine..Just a little tired yew know" Ellis spoke, biting the bottom of his lip. Truthfully he was peeved, while he was stretching he noticed a build up of cars in front of him, He could drive through this lot, but how long would it last? There could be some sort of crash at the end, that would cause them all to get out and walk again, something he really didn't want and knew the others wouldn't like it either. "Ok young'un, maybe we should stop and let you have a rest?" Coach said, looking around at his team mates, "I'm fine Coach, I'll rest later." Ellis reassured him, trying to sound fine and that everything around him was fine, Ellis didn't like feeling down or peeved off, he was always the happy, laid back guy. "All right, if you're sure of it, Ellis" Coach sigh, turning his attention back to the outside.

"mmm, are we there yet?" Florentina said, while yawning and stretching her body out slightly "Not yet, we are still in Savannah" Rochelle replied, Florentina let out a sigh and decided to look out the window once again. Another yawn came from the passenger seat this time, Nick had also decided to wake up, "Overalls, why is it taking you so long to get there?" Nick questioned in an annoying tone of voice, "well Nick, as you can see, I'm currently trying to not hit cars" Ellis responded in the same tone. Hearing his voice, Florentina just rolled her eyes, she knew the first thing he would do when waking up is bitch at Ellis. "Stop bitching Nick" she said coldly, not taking her eyes off the window, "Oh, so you're talking now" Nick sarcastically spoke, nodding his head slightly, "No, I was just stating something" Florentina spat, letting a small smirk form on her face, she enjoyed being mean to him,He deserves it, right? "You're so difficult Florentina." Nick huffed, crossing his arms, "And acting like a child is going to make it better?" Tina harshly said, looking at his reflection through her window, waiting to see his face. "For gods sake, I was trying to NOT turn this stupid talk in to an argument. But with you, that is impossible" Nick sneered, jerking his body round to look at the girl. "you could at least look at me, while we talk. That is immature as well" he added, "Whatever Nick, I just don't want to really look at you right now, I might end up shooting you in the face" she replied, letting out a small huffing sound.

"Guys, let's calm down." Coach interrupted, motioning Nick to turn back around, "Yah guys, I know you both aren't exactly friends, but if we want to survive, we need to co-operate." Ellis pipped in. "Easy for you to say Overalls" Nick coldly said, looking at the cars in front of them piling up bigger, Florentina decided to stop talking altogether and just look out the window more. "But we can survive easily with this car, Ellis" Rochelle said, now looking concerned at the view in front of her, regretting she even asked that. "Yeah..I think we're going to have to get out and walk everyone" Coach spoke, rubbing the back of his head not knowing what on earth to do. Everyone let out annoyed groaning sounds, while they checked their guns and medikits to make sure they were properly equipped to continue the journey on foot. "Sorry folks. This car is capable of miracles, but it can't drive over 20 miles of parked cars. I think we're walkin'."Ellis annouced to everyone.

"How are your feet?" Rochelle asked Florentina as she got ready, "I don't really know, I'll have to check to see if I can walk now" she replied, looking inside her rucksack to check if she had everything. Opening the door, Florentina stepped out of the car, carefully placing her feet gently on the floor. "This will be fun.. I have boots with heels on..woo" she sarcastically said, This caused a small giggle to erupt from Rochelle. Ellis on the other hand, decided to get out to come help her, just in case Florentina wasn't able to keep her balance. As she stood up, she immediately gripped the door of Jimmy Gibbs jr, "Ugh it's sort of sore" she yelped, squinting her eyes. "Here, let me help you" Ellis said softly as he walked towards her. Taking a hold of her hands "Uhh, Thanks Ellis" Tina blushed, letting him take her hands, Looking over at the two, Nick gave a sneer and went back to putting ammo in his guns "Why do I feel jealous over that? I mean it's only Florentina, she hates me and I hate her" his mind spoke, his sneer wasn't leaving, nor was the jealousy building up inside of him.

"I feel like a kid, haha" Florentina giggled as she walked slowly with Ellis in a circle, He just smiled down at the girl, "So do yew feel ready to do it on ya own?" He questioned stopping them both "umm, maybe?" she replied back, sounding a little worried. "We have your back if you need any help" Rochelle said, getting out of the car herself to get ready for zombie shooting. "So we're all ready?" Coach asked, but he only heard replies from Rochelle, Tina and Ellis, Coach propped himself by the passenger door to see what was up with Nick. "Nick, are you ready?" He asked once more, but got no reply from the conman. " Is he ok?" Rochelle asked, looking over at Coach, "I think he's dazed out, let's give him a few minutes" Coach answered, picking himself from his crouching position.

It was true, Nick had suddenly dazed out, thinking of old times with Florentina.

* * *

_"Florentina, Hello? Are you there? Tina?" Nick said, tapping the young girl who was sitting down in the resturant, daydreaming. "Huh what?" she finally said turning her body around and looking up at the man who was tapping on her, "" Oh.. Hey.. Fancy seeing you in my own home town" she said, sounding oddly confused. Nick smiled at the girl and decided to sit in her grandpa's seat while he was away, "How have you been Kiddo? I Kinda missed you. I mean I never got to see you on the last day you were in Las Vegas" He calmly said, Florentina was taken back by this question from him, he was never usually this calm when speaking, but she smiled at the man._

_"I've been alright, well feeling great actually.. you missed me? Haha that's a good one.. did you learn some new jokes? and yeah.. I stayed in my room for the last day" she answered, rubbing the back of her head and still sniggering from her own joke. "Good one Kiddo.. good one. But I was being serious! I was hoping to play some poker with you or something in the Casino to see how good you were." He suggestively spoke, turning his smile in to a grin, you could say Nick was flirting with her in his own way. "Really now? It's been two years, why didn't you come ask last year or something, when I was still an apprentice scientist, I could have taken some more time off, I would have said yes!" Florentina said, sounding quite serious, This sudden serious, made Nick snigger. _

_"Well I've been busy, doing this and that.. going to places. anyways Kiddo, I like you. you're different" He said suddenly, changing his tone to become serious. ".. so hear.. my number. Call me if you ever want that poker game" he added as he stood up, he watched her slip the phone number Inside her bag and took off without saying goodbye. Outside of the restaurant, he looked back at the young girl and smiled "You're a great girl, I don't know why I'm getting you involved with me." _

_"Oh my god, is that you Nick?" a voice boomed out, it sounded like an older, more mature lady. Nick turned to the direction of the voice, "Anna? what are you doing here?" He said rubbing his temple. "I came to see you of course." she said winking at Nick, "Oh? well then let's go back to my apartment" he slyly said,walking off in to the direction of it, Anna followed along like a little sheep. "What am I doing? seriously Nick, I need to sort myself out and not have a fling with so many girls" his mind spoke. It was now the morning and Nick had just woken up, with Anna sleeping next to him. "Maybe if I can slowly get dressed and get out of here.." his mind was trying to make a plan to escape from Anna, since he didn't want her to be clinging on to him for the whole week he'll be here. Quickly, he grabbed his suit and slowly paced himself to the bathroom to get ready, "I'll take a shower later.. I'm going to have to go book myself in another hotel, ugh" he quietly spoke, doing up his shirt. "Now, I just need to grab my suitcase and I can leave" he thought, tiptoeing out of the bathroom over to the couch that held the suitcase and a few other items of importance. Suddenly he heard a yawn coming from the women. hearing that, he quickly grabbed the suitcase, few other items and ran to the door, not caring if he made a loud noise, He could easily make up an excuse if she were to phone him up later, asking him why he left her._

_"Florentina? He quickly said, looking over the street to see the pretty blonde walking down the street, He decided that today was the day they would play some poker together. Speed walking over to her, he was able to catch up quickly, making it to her. "Oh, Nick.. it's 12pm, I didn't think I would be seeing you today. My grandpa said he saw you walk off with some girl, Why aren't you with her?" She asked, not even looking at him. "What? Oh that was just an old friend of mine, she just wanted to have a catch up talk, because it had been some time since we saw each other last." He lied. "Oh! Haha I thought she was your girlfriend or something, sorry" Tina said, rubbing the back of head, laughing her idea off. "It's a understandable mistake, so where are you off too?" he slyly asked, "No where, I just felt like having a walk really.. you?" she replied, smiling at the man. "Oh nothing myself, though I was going to ask, since you're doing nothing, fancy that poker game?" he said, nudging her in the arm slightly. "Oh.. yeah! sure. Now or later?" Florentina asked "later? just call me when you want to come round, I'll see you later!" on that note, Nick had run off. "Bye..DAMMIT NICKSTOP LEAVING" was what he heard as he ran off. "haha, funny girl" his mind spoke._

Later on in the day~

_"What a fancy hotel room!" Florentina said with her jaw wide open, "feels like las vegas, doesn't it?" Nick responded, waiting for a reply.. "Yes, it really does.. So that game?" she asked, sitting herself down on the couch. "ah, thought you would never ask, I warn you though. I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you're a rookie and a girl" he teased, winking at her while picking up a deck of cards. "Hah, since the time in Vegas, I've become quite good at poker myself!" she spoke, sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh we'll see." He grinned, dealing their hands."Ugh, dammit Nick! Stop being so good." Florentina complained, throwing her deck on the table in frustration. "I told you, I was good" He teased winning another round, "But you're good" He added raising one of his eyebrows at her "uhh thanks" she blushed slightly._

_"So, you still never told me what you did for a living?" Florentina asked, avoiding eye contact, she hoped this time he would tell her, "I'm still not saying" he said, getting up to get himself a drink. "Would you like one?" He asked, as he poured himself some whisky, "umm Malibu and coke?" she said quietly. "you haven't drank since that time in the bar, have you?" he teased, as he began pouring her drink. "Well I work long hours, so I don't really have the time.." she stammered, "cute" was all he said as he carried their drinks over to the table. The remark made her blush though "cute? what do you mean by that?" she asked, "Well I mean you're cute. you act innocent. it's something I don't see often" he anwsered. Propping himself on to the couch, he patted the seat next to him, indicating he wanted Florentina to sit next to him. She decided to take up the offer and sit next to him, they drank their drinks while watching some TV, but they hardly spoke to each other during this. Instead, Nick decided to just place his arm around her. He felt her tense up a little but she soon relaxed and just stayed like that for the rest of the night._

* * *

"Nick?" Ellis said, nudging him in the arm, "here, let him sort him out" Florentina said, getting really annoyed at the conman and his dazed out state, "GOD DAMMIT NICK, GET YOU'R BITCH ASS UP NOW BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE CHEST." she yelled, accidentally attracting some zombies to her, but they were taken care of by Ellis. "What did you say?" Nick finally said, he looked gone still, but was finally getting his stuff ready. "Nothing, just get out of the car now, we have to walk through all this." Florentina cold said, biting her lip.

Nick finally got out of the car and was examine what was in front of him, "Nick, are you ok?" Coach asked, slapping him on the back as he walked passed. "Yeah, fine. was just doing some thinking" was all Nick said, as he followed the bigger man "Well if you say so" Coach replied.. Nick sighed and looked back at the car "Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!", "That's not cool Nick. Seriously." Ellis replied with a serious tone, he got no reply back from Nick. Walking a few feet ahead, they all noticed the sign that stood tall in front of them "Whispering Oaks! Shit, I used to go there as a kid!" Coach said with a sense of excitement, The others smiled at the bigger man but Nick didn't really like the idea of a carnival during a zombie apocalypse. "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." Nick sarcastically mentioned, as he climbed on top of a car.

Standing on top of the car, Nick started shooting at the flock of zombies that were wandering, The others soon followed, as they followed the road, a dead end was insight. Quickly moving over to the left they found a way through the cars, but Nick had noticed one of the trucks were different from the other vehicles that were around them. "Hey guys, before we move on. Can we check that truck there? It might have some supplies in it." He called out, noticing how the back of it looked like it was being used by someone or had recently been used.

"so.. who wants to open it?" asked Rochelle as she cleared the area from any zombies, "Uh not me" Florentina said, looking a little scare, for all they know, they could be a special infected in there. "I'll do it, Ellis help me out will you?" Coach said, moving slowing to the truck, "Sure" he replied, following Coach. "One, two.. THREE!" they said in unison, squinting their eyes, waiting to be struck back by whatever was hiding back there. "Holy shit..look at all these adrenaline shots and other supplies" Ellis said, awing at the sight. "Whoever was hiding here must have gone out to search for someone, probably was one of the zombies we killed" Nick said, eying up all of the supplies, "Yeah" Rochelle mentioned, getting closer to the truck to see for herself, Florentina decided to stay back and be on guard for any incoming zombies.

Nick decided to get inside the truck to take some of the supplies for himself, but he suddenly felt movement near his feet, Quickly cocking his gun, he aimed at the bump he could see in the corner. "Are yew alright?" Ellis spoke, confused at what Nick was pointing his gun at. "Shush overalls, I felt something move in here, it might be a stealthy jockey bastard or maybe just a normal infected" he replied quietly, crouching down. "Turn your light on and see what it is then" Florentina cockily said, nodding her head at him, "What if he gets attacked?" Coach asked, keeping his eye on the corner, "well that would be my lucky day now wouldn't it" Florentina rejoiced, but was trying to not sound harsh, but it worked since she was able to get a snigger out of everyone but Nick, "Fantastic for you, Florentina." Nick said coldly, turning on his torch. As he pointed his gun at the bump, he saw it was covered in a blanket, "I guess this zombie is playing hide and seek" He said, inching his hand closer to rip the blanket off.

"Dude be careful, it might bite ya arm off or somethin'" Ellis warned, looking out for his fellow team mate, "Thanks.." Nick replied, as he ripped the blanket off. Frozen in place, Nick couldn't believe his eyes, "you all might want to come and take a look" He said quietly. Ellis climbed in to the truck, while Coach and Rochelle just lent in, not wanted to get so close. Florentina decided to just stay back and shoot any incoming zombies or special infected. "Wow, is that.." Coach spoke, unable to finish his sentence, "I think so.."Rochelle added, "Amazing" was all Ellis could said, this earned a confused look from Florentina. "The heck are they saying?" Her mind spoke, she was curious about this, but she also wanted to get off of the highway and in to a saferoom. "Guys, Can we go? A horde might come and I certainly can't fight one by myself!" She said, trying to get their attention.

"Come look at this, then we can go.. maybe you can clarify what this is." Nick spoke, forgetting he was pissed off at her. "Fine, one look and an answer, THEN WE CARRY ON" she said, giving in to this mystery. As she climbed in to the truck, she lent down, next to Ellis and looked over at the bump. "So is it?" Ellis said, looking at her. Florentina couldn't even believe what she was seeing, inching closer, she decided to poke at the thing, seeing if it would respond.

Soon enough, whatever it was began to move, "Shit, move back everyone. We can't risk ourselves." Coach instructed, grabbing Rochelle back with him. Ellis, Nick and Florentina all slid to the other side of the truck, aiming their guns at the moving thing. "please don't attack me! Attack Nick if you're some Kind of new infected!" Florentina mumbled, Nick heard this and made an annoyed huffing sound. The bump pushed itself up and was making groaning noises, it hadn't seen anyone yet by the looks of it, but soon it would. Ellis quickly stumbled out of the truck, grabbing Florentina with him. Thus, leaving Nick to face off with the shadow himself. Nick decided to move closer to it again, this time keeping his gun at the ready, as he moved closer he was soon swept off his feet and had landed on the floor with whatever it was on top of him, "NICK" everyone yelled.

* * *

_OMG, CLIFF HANGER. HUR! XD_  
_I hope you enjoyed this._  
_Again, it was fun writing a chapter with flashbacks._  
_I had a little trouble in describing the ending, btw._  
_so sorry for the slobbiness!_

_R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7 Motels have surprises

_Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me long to get this chapter out!_  
_Have been ill more and also took some a small vacation._

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Seven. (I can't believe I wrote one)

* * *

The gang stood there, staring at the mysterious figure that was hugging Nick's body,  
"The hell is going on here" Nick yelled, trying to get the body off of him.  
Ellis decided that it was time to get whatever it was off of Nick, having sussed that it wasn't a zombie, otherwise Nick would have been eaten by now, "Ah, come on now, time ta get off him" Ellis spoke, putting his arms on the waist of the body and taking it off Nick, "Now, you sit right here" he spoke as he placed the cold feeling body next to Nick. "Thanks.. Ellis" Nick said, sitting up, while he sorted his hair out and straighten out his suit. "ain't a problem there, Nick" Ellis replied, leaning on one knee.

Florentina got out her torch and aimed the light over at the mysterious body, "What?"  
She spoke, looking at a girl who looked familiar to her. "What?" The girl repeated, as she  
smiled at the gang, "Nothing" Florentina replied bitterly. "Thank god it was a girl and not some infected thing" Nick said in relief, hoisting himself up "Aye" Ellis said, looking at the girls features. "What's your name?" Coach spoke out, "My name is Arista, and yours?" She spoke slyly as she checked out Ellis.

"Call me Coach" He said, giving the young girl a smile, "Mine is Rochelle" Rochelle answered.  
"Mah name is Ellis" Ellis said with a blush, Nick didn't answer, but grabbed his gun and medikit.  
Florentina didn't answer either, she was giving the new girl a glare. "Um, that's Nick and the other girl is Florentina, or Tina for short." Rochelle said, giving a worrying look to them.

"Oh, I know Nick.." Arista giggled as she packed her supplies, this sudden knowing made everyone, except Florentina, look over at the white suited man, he ignored their looks and started to plan out their route. "Excuse miss, but you wouldn't happen to have some form of snack or anything..would you?" Coach asked. "Coach, seriously?" Nick said, rubbing his temples at this sudden question, "I'm hungry" the bigger man replied. "you're in luck, I do have some snacks." She said as she got herself up and hopped out of the truck. "Here you go!" she handed Coach a few chocolate bars. "My, you're a sweet girl" He said, as he opened one and started munching on it, she just smiled back.

Florentina was still burning a hole at the girl, who had her backed turned. "I knew it, she looked like that girl in the other picture and Nick knows it as well" Her mind said, "Why do I keep meeting familiar people? Do I have bad karma or something? WHY?" Her mind kept spewing so many questions at her, it managed to give her a big headache. "Shall we get a move on?" Ellis's voice said, as he got out from the truck. "ah..yeah.. standing here is giving me a headache" Florentina lied. "You can shoot a gun right?" Rochelle asked, seeing the girl had no guns with her. "I can, but as you can see, I don't have one myself." She replied, "Well, you can have my one, I'll use this axe" Rochelle said, offering the girl her shotgun. "Thanks" was all she said, as she began to move off, obviously she knew the area well.

* * *

"Down this highway" Coach said, shooting at the incoming horde. As they ran down, they found themselves by an abandoned army vehicles that had a few guns and a stash of ammo by it. "The military are handy for one thing" Florentina said, as she grabbed some ammo, Ellis let out a small chuckle at this, but Florentina also earned a glare from Arista. Florentina noticed that though and so did Rochelle. "The hell is wrong with her?" Rochelle whispered to Tina, "girl must be crazy or something" she replied, they both let out a small chuckle. "We should head for those search lights, maybe someone is there" Nick said sternly, crouching as the horde kept coming, everyone else just nodded and shot.

As they run out from under the bridge, the gang found themselves at a motel. "Search all the rooms for supplies" Rochelle announced, as she ran towards the stairs, Florentina and Coach followed her, While Nick, Ellis and Arista searched all the rooms on the ground floor. Florentina glanced back at the other group and watched how Arista got cozy with both of the guys, they didn't seem to care having a girl cling on to them. "Hussy" Tina mumbled under her breathe as she ran up the stairs.

"Adrenaline shots here" Ellis said, grabbing one for himself, "you're so cute with that accent" Arista said to him, as she took the other one. "Thanks..you're cute as well" Ellis chocked out, "I know." She giggled, as she ran off to check the room Nick was in. "Did you find anything, Arista" Nick asked, not even having to look back at the other occupant in the room. "only this adrenaline shot, you?" she replied, checking him out. "Nothing in this room." He spoke, sounding cold. "Why are you so cold to me?" Arista begged, sitting down on the bed. "What? this is how I speak to everyone" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"That is a lie, I bet you speak to Tina with warmth!" she said, her voice sounded creaky. Nick ignored that comment and decided to sit next to the girl. "Look, this is just how I am, you know that" He said, looking over at Ellis who was happily doing his own thing. "I've missed you..it's been a while since we last spoke" Arista said leaning closer to Nick. "Yeah, been busy" he said, still looking at Ellis. "Why can't you look at me when we talk? why do you hate me?" She whined, as tears came to her eyes. "Ugh, don't cry. I was just watching Ellis to make sure he isn't going to get attacked and I don't hate you" Nick comforted, placing one arm around her.

Arista rested her head on him "this is nice.." her voice sounded relaxed. "yeah.. but now isn't the time for such thing.. we have to check for supplies." Nick said as he got up. "Fine! be that way!" Arista angrily spoke and stormed out of the room. "Wait...Ugh girls. what is up with them." Nick said to himself as he watched Arista storm out of the room.

"Ellis" Arista cried out, the hick turned around and noticed the girl looked upset, "yew okay?" Ellis asked, moving closer to her. "No, Nick was being mean to me!" She replied, as she flung her arms around him, crying. "Now now.. that's Nick for you. yew just need ta ignore him" He said, comforting her. "Thanks Ellis" she muffled in his shirt, "Na it's a'right, I don't like seeing a girl cry." he said, putting his arms around her.

* * *

Up on the first floor, Florentina was resting against the rails, after fighting off a hunter, spitter, a charger and a small horde. "We should have choose the ground floor!" She said, catching her breath. "Yeah" Rochelle replied as she searched the bathroom in one of the rooms. As Tina looked around, she noticed Arista and Ellis hugging, "Oh, why does this not surprise me.. though I'm shocked it isn't Nick she's all over." she said, rolling her eyes. "What's up?" Coach said, emerging from a room with a stack of pill bottles. "Wow, got enough there?" Florentina laughed, Coach couldn't help but smile at this, then proceeded to put the bottles on the floor. "Hey, these will come in handy you know!" He replied, chuckling with the girl, A small laugh was heard from Rochelle, which caused the laughter to stay around them. "So what was you saying?" he said, leaning on the rail with her, using his free hand to shoot at any zombies that would pop up. "Just complaining, nothing important though." she said, keeping her eye on the scene below them. Coach couldn't help but look as well.

"What is he doing?" He said, confused at the scene, "Probably comforting her or maybe he declared his love for her and she accepted?" she complained, letting out a sigh. "There Isn't time for that right now" he said, cocking his gun and aiming at the wall close to the Ellis. A gunshot was fired at that wall, which caused the hugging to stop, "The hell Coach?" Ellis yelled, "Look boy, we are in the middle of a motel, looking for supplies, a horde could come any second, not to mention one of them special fella's. Do you think hugging is appreciate at this time?" He replied, "Aye..good point" Ellis said blushing from embarrassment. "Kill joy" Arista said, as she let go of the hick and walked off to do some supply searching. "Ah, now you've got her all pissed" Ellis pouted, walking off in the opposite direction.

"what?" Coach said looking confused, "Ignore it, I had a feeling this would happen. So let's continue on with this search." Florentina said, crouching down to grab some of the pill bottles. Florentina threw them inside her rucksack, getting up, she walked down the opposite direction from Coach. As she passed many of the empty rooms, she noticed one of the rooms was boarded off, her curiously on wanting to find out what was in this room grew. "Thank god for axes.. Hey Rochelle, Can I use your axe quickly?" She asked, looking over at her, "Yeah, sure!" Rochelle shouted as she walked over to Tina to pass her the axe. Smirking she swung the axe in to the boards. But the sound of a Horde was lingering in the air around them all, "Coach, Rochelle! Can you keep the horde off my back while I get these boards off?" Florentina quickly shouted as she continued to chop away. "Sure thing" Rochelle shouted back, swinger her axe at the zombies that ran up the stairs.

* * *

On the ground floor, Nick had managed to find a few medikits, some explosive ammo and more bottle of pills, but had to drop those to defend himself from the Horde. "Ellis, Arista.. you two all right?" He shouted as he stood in the room next to the stair case. "Yeah" they both said as they started shooting. "hot stuff coming" Nick shouted as he ran out of the room as spitter goo was thrown inside, "Get it off!" Ellis cried as a Jockey had jumped on his head, taking him in to the pool area. "Shit!" Nick cussed, chasing after him, "Deal with the spitter, Arista!" He added, running off to save Ellis, Arista decided to follow his orders and went off to locate where it went.

She had managed to find it on top of the roof, it was ready to spit more goo when she shot it. "Bulls eye!" she cried, as she jumped off the roof, Ellis and Nick rejoined her not long afterwards. "I think the Horde has died down for now, let's go!" Nick spoke, running up the stairs, "What about them supplies?" Ellis asked, following him, "Leave them" Arista answered, "Yeah, what she said" Nick spoke.

"Over here!" Rochelle said, waving at the other three, inside one of the rooms, They proceeded over to her. "Wheres Florentina?" Ellis questioned, worried where she might be, "Boy, she's fine. She's just searching a room that was boarded off." Coach said, patting Ellis on the back. "So we wait here for her?" Arista asked, slumping on the bed. "Well yes. We can't leave her behind" Nick commented, staying by the window to look out for her, Arista let out a sigh and just stayed slumped on the bed, ignoring anything else that the group might say.

* * *

Over in the room, Florentina put down the axe and got out her torch to do a proper search, there must be something good if the room was boarded off. Suddenly, a gun shot was fired next to her, "The fuck?" She screeched, dropping back to the door, quickly clutching her SPAS. "umm, I'm sorry! I thought you was a zombie!" A quiet voice spoke, Florentina couldn't believe this, ANOTHER survivor? "The hell" Tina said, she was too shocked to say anything else, as she bought her light back out and aimed it over where the voice was. "Arista? Is that you?  
what kind of joke is this!" Florentina said angrily at the girl, she looked exactly like Arista, but why would she be in this room, wasn't she just with Ellis and Nick.

"I'm.. not Arista, I'm Arina. Arista is my...sister." The voice said shakily. "Sister?...OH! twins?" Florentina chocked out as she moved closer to the girl. "Yeah..how do you know my sister?" Arina said, standing up. "Oh.. um she's with us, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you're alive still" Florentina claimed. "I don't know.. I'm not fond of her myself" Arina said, with a quiet tone. Florentina put her arm around the girl, "you seem nothing like her, you know" Tina said, examining the girl. "But we'll talk more later, we need to get to a safe house, Come on." Tina spoke, moving over to the door, picking up the axe. The smaller, quieter girl, quickly grabbed her gun and some other supplies and followed Florentina closely.

As they got to the room where the others were, Florentina had a huge smile on her face, which freaked Nick out. "The heck is wrong with your face?" Nick commented, "What? fuck you Nick. this is called a smile.. you should try it sometime" She replied, hitting Nick with the end of her gun. "Ouch" he said, rubbing his waist. "Guys, you may not believe this.. But I found another survivor!" she said happily, holding her arms out. "Another one? Hooray!" Ellis said, zooming over to the door to meet the new survivor. "Hey..that's just Arista" Ellis called out, turning himself around, but he then noticed she was on the bed. "But.. you was just outside? Are you magic?" The hick said, taking his hat off to scratch his head.

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Arista said, getting off the bed and marching over to the door to see what everyone was on about. "Oh, it's you." she added with no emotion. Arista turned around and went back over to the bed, not amused at the new survivor. "Come in here, Arina. I want you to meet everyone!" Florentina announced, pulling the girl in to the room. Everyone turned their attention to the girl and waited, "that's Rochelle, he's Coach, the one in the hat is Ellis.." As she said his name, Arina couldn't help but blush. "The guy with a stick up his ass is Nick and well.. you know the other one and everyone, this is Arina!." Florentina finished. Before anyone could greet the girl, Nick was beginning to fume, "I do not have a stick up my ass, I'm just serious. Unlike you!" Nick coldly said. "Oh yeah. I forgot.. you have ice up there!" Tina laughed. "You two! Not now. look, we can get through here.. so let's go." Coach said, walking through the hole in the wall, the rest followed.

As they maneuvered out of the motel, they found themselves wondering to the side of it.  
Soon enough, they found a small campsite, which had a small stash of ammo and some incendiary Ammunition, Ellis picked the ammo up "Deploying fire bullets! he said as he placed the box of ammo on the floor, for everyone. "Down this hill, be careful" Rochelle warned, looking at the steep hill, in front of them, Arista decided that Arina should be the first one to go down, so she jabbed the girl in the back slightly, causing Arina to tumble down, "Arina!" Ellis shouted, going down after the small girl.

Getting to the bottom, he crouched down to check if she was ok, "yew okay there?" He asked, waiting for some form of movement, to his surprise, she managed to hoist herself to her knees. "Hmm I'm ok, just a little sore." she said, avoiding eye contact with him. "Must say, now that I'm looking at you properly, ya don't look like Arista much." Ellis said shyly, Arina just blushed at him and decided to get up. Not long after, the yells of everyone sliding down the hill was heard, "Woaaaaaah" Florentina said, bashing in to Nick as she got to the bottom of the hill, this caused Nick to stumble in to the swampy water. "Ugh, Thanks Tina..just thanks" He stubbornly spoke, storming off. "No problem" she replied cheery. "The lights are over there" Coach said, pointing in front of then.

As they waddled through the waters, killing the infected that slugged around in it, they could see an exit up the hill.  
"Up this hill" Nick called, "Pfft, Like we couldn't see the clearing" Florentina mumbled as she ran passed him.  
Nick rolled his eyes, ignoring her snide comment, He kept his attention on the two new survivors, observing their movements and  
how they reacted to everything around them.

"It's one of them charging things" Rochelle shouted, as she jumped to the side to avoid the charger, it had successfully knocked over Arina and Arista as it took coach back down the swampy water. "Shit" Nick yelled, he ran over to the two girls and helped up Arista, Arina was being taken care of by Ellis and Rochelle had gone to take care of the charger. "Thank you Nick, you're so caring" Arista spoke, fluttering her eyelashes, Arina just smiled at Ellis and he did the same back. "What a hussy" Florentina spoke, observing what had just happened, She soon went back to her business, which was killing all of the infected that was in front of her.

"Safehouse ahead" Florentina shouted as she rushed in to the small building, closing the door as she waited for the others.  
"Ugh, that girl.. Always rushing ahead" Nick said, letting out a big sigh, "Ignore her silly!" Arista giggled, clinging on to his arm as they  
strolled over to the safehouse, Rochelle had successfully taken care of the charger and was heading back with Coach to everyone else.

"Overalls, you ok back there?" Nick said, quickly turning his head around to look at the hick, "Um yah, fine! Just tired is all" he trailed off.  
He looked down at the smaller girl next to him and petted her lightly on the head, "I'll protect yew." He whispered.  
Arina heard this and smiled, it wasn't often she had heard this.

As they all entered the safehouse, Arista gave Tina a dirty look, "Got a problem, girl?" Florentina spoke, focusing her attention on her guns.  
"No..well yeah! how could you just rush in" Before she could finish, Nick covered her mouth, "Not now Arista" He spoke calmly.  
As he took his hand away, Arista just went to sit down, Nick decided to join her, Ellis and Arina both sat down with Coach and Rochelle who were  
having a discussing about all the weird infected, like the charger.

* * *

Sitting alone with her guns, Florentina couldn't help but keep her eyes peeled on Nick and Arista, the heck was he doing?  
"Surely he's just being friendly, but really, Nick friendly?" Her mind spoke, "Yeah.." Florentina let out quietly, as she was curious to Nick's motives.  
Rochelle noticed Florentina's fixed eye contact on the two and kept an eye encase something broke out, because she knew it was expected for them|to argue.

"Arista..." Nick said quietly, trying to keep their conversation low, he hadn't noticed Florentina. "Nick.." she replied, she looked up at the older man and smiled, "How long has it been since we last spoke?" He asked, gently putting his hand behind her neck, this hit a nerve with Florentina. "I have no clue.." Arista replied, "But I know it's been along time, I've missed you." She added, moving her body closer to his.

Florentina wasn't standing for this shit, she quickly got up and threw her gun to the side, "The fuck?" she yelled, striding over to them.  
"Uh what?" Nick spoke, standing up, "You know what Nick! Don't play innocent with me. you fucking twit" she snapped, moving ever so closer to him. "Look, we aren't even together now, why does it matter what I do?" He said, trying to not raise his voice. "I just don't want to see your ugly mug make out with some half-witted slag" she replied, looking at him with a cold glare.

Arista kept quiet, but was smirking at this argument, she seemed to get enjoyment out of things like this.  
"Guys come on!" Rochelle shouted, attracting their attention. "ugh, you're right Rochelle." Nick said, walking away to  
the small table that held ammo and some guns. "Pfft" Florentina said, turning away from Nick and headed back over to where she  
originally was. "you know, you're going to have to tell him the reason why you hate him, soon!" Tina's mind said, once again.  
"ugggh" was all she could say, as she sat down, Resting her head against the wall, she closed her eyes in hope for a nice nap.

"Ummm, is she alright?" Arina said quietly, looking worried about Florentina, "Nothing to worry about, they always argue" Ellis replied, smiling  
at her. "Yeah the boys right, those two are always at each other" Coach added, chewing one of his snacks. "Yeah, I just wish they would stop,  
it's sort of hard having two people argue when you're trying to save your own life." Rochelle tiredly spoke, rubbing her eyes as she sat back down.  
"Ahem to that sister" Coach added, leaning back. "I guess we should all have a nap" Ellis announced, everyone who was awake nodded at this and decided to do that, all except Nick who was standing by the table still, thinking of the arguement that just went on.

He looked over at Florentina who looked like she was asleep now, "What is your problem, I wish you would tell me because  
I'm confused at why your even like this.." his mind said. He sighed and decided to just sit and think instead of taking a small nap, like everyone else.

* * *

_I really like writing arguments between Nick and FLorentina.  
I'm thinking of adding a massive bust up between them soon..  
ooo going to be so fun!_

_Will get chapter 8 out soon! :3_

_Reviews plz? ;D oh gawd! Iunno why I wrote please like that!_

_haha Aye love yew._


	8. Chapter 8 Forever Fighting

_Oh my, I've been away for quite sometime now._  
_So much drama has been going on and stuff, but I'm_  
_fully back now and will start writing again._  
_I've got a few other stories I want to write as well._

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Eight

* * *

As they napped silently, Nick was pacing up and down the small saferoom, both hands in his pockets as his mind  
was thinking up questions he would ask Florentina in due time."Nick? Why are you pacing up and down like that?"  
a female voice said, this caused Nick to stumble, "The heck" He said, as he got his balance back.  
He turned around to see that Rochelle was a wake and staring at him, with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh Rochelle.. I thought you was.." He stopped as his eyes looked over at Florentina, who was still fast asleep.  
"You thought I was Tina, didn't you?" She said, giving the man a smile. "Yeah, I did." he added, leaning on the table,  
letting out a small sigh as he made contact with the girl.

"I'm guessing you two are going to need some alone time to talk about whatever it is that causes these arguments,  
because we really need to work together Nick." She said seriously. "I know I know.. I will talk to her, if she'd listen"  
Nick quietly said. "I'm sure she will" Rochelle replied, as she turned around from the conman and decided to  
start getting her supplies ready. "Right" was all Nick spoke as he waited for everyone to wake up.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was up and checking their supplies, making sure they had everything ready.  
As they opened the saferoom door, Nick watched Florentina run out first, not giving him the chance to even say one word to her,  
sighing he decided that the problem could wait a little longer. "Nick, Are you alright?" Came the voice of Arista as she stuck close to him,  
"Fine" he replied, turning his attention to the boomer in the distance, "Boomer" He shouted as it got closer to them,  
"Got it" Rochelle said happily, Arista could tell Nick was in a bad mood, so she decided to move on over next to Ellis and Arina.

"Ellis!" She smiled, clinging on to his arm. "Umm Hi Arista!" He replied, not knowing what do,  
"Can I stick with you? I don't think Nick is in a good mood for anyone" She said, giving him a sorry look.  
Not being able to say no to her, Ellis reluctantly allowed her to stay with him, This caused Arina to move away from the hick though,  
making his neutral face turn sad. Arina maneuvered over to Florentina who was checking out the game in front of them,  
"Wow, winning a gnome! what a good prize" she sarcastically spoke as she noticed Arina coming over to her.  
"Hey..What's up sis?" Florentina beamed at the younger girl, they haven't known each other for long nor hardly knew each other,  
but Florentina felt a good vibe from the younger girl. Arina looked up at her and smiled back quickly,  
"Um.. I just don't like being near Arista, she scares me.. can I stick with you?" she said, holding a gun close to her.

"Of course! come on." Tina said with a happy tone, not realizing or asking why she was afraid of her own sister.  
Running off through the food stalls, Arina followed after the her and the others weren't far behind either.  
"Shit, goo!" Coach shouted, as spitter goo landed by one of the stalls, luckily enough everyone was able to dodge.  
"That was close" Ellis said, wiping some sweat from his forehead, smirking at the  
dead spitter body in the distance. "No no no!" Arista yelled as she was being dragged back by a smokers tongue,  
"Oh shit" Nick said, as he jerked his head back to witness it, as he was about to go after her,  
Ellis rushed passed him. He managed to break the smokers tongue before Arista was harmed by his scratching,  
but the smoker ran off from Arista. "oh no you don't" Ellis mumbled as he ran off chasing it.

* * *

Before Nick could call the hick, the ground began to shake violently, Nick turned around to see a chunk of ground  
miss him by just an inch. "TANK!" Rochelle yelled, as she swiftly ran passed him and knelt on one knee next to a table  
which had a small amount of ammo and some guns, getting ready to fire at the tank. Florentina jumped back quickly, grabbing Arina's arm and began running over to hide behind one of the stalls. Nick was clearly the tanks target as it moved closer to him,  
smashing anything that got in it's way, "Shit" Nick mumbled, as he quickly eyed a way he could run  
without harming anyone else in the process, but how everyone was situated, Nick couldn't find a safe route to kite the tank.  
Ellis had managed to kill the smoker who ran to the toilet blocks, but when he felt the earth shake, he knew a tank  
was around and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Come on, we have to get back to the others" he quickly spoke as he ran  
off over to see Rochelle by the tables. He situated himself behind her and began shooting at the angry tank, Arista stood there  
blinking at them. "A tank? That sounds awesome!" she bit her lip as she walked to see what one of these looked like.  
As Arista made her way by a stall, she saw the big, muscular creature like zombie roaring at Nick, with it's big arms in the  
air, looking like it was about to do something, "Now that's a zombie" she mumbled with a grin on her face.

Nick decided the best choice of action was to keep moving forward and so he did, firing at the tank like everyone else was,  
he tried to dodge the tank as he ran passed it, But was flung to the side, slamming him in to one of the abandoned food stalls.  
"Nick!" Florentina yelped, as she kept her eyes on Nick instead of the tank, "Oh please get up" her mind said. Arina on the other  
hand fired her auto shotgun, but felt that the tank was never going to die. As Nick shakily got up, the tank came towards him once again,  
"RUN" Coach yelled over at Nick, Listening to him, Nick was able to dodge the next attack from the tank and run passed it. He found himself  
in a stock like room, there was boxes, stuff animal toys, a few guns and some melee weapons scattered around.  
"Kill it!" Rochelle yelled as she continued shooting at the tank, hoping that soon the tank would fall to it's knees and die, Florentina suddenly  
snapped out from thinking and realized there was a tank that she needed to help kill, She didn't realize Arista was watching her.

As the tank followed Nick, it suddenly stopped by the door and began to fall to its knees, "Is it dead now?" Arina asked as she popped  
her head around the corner, keeping a close eye on the tank. "It very much is young'un" Coach said, feeling quite proud of him and the team.  
"That thing is so scary and huge..are there a few of them?" She asked. "I'm afraid so!" Rochelle said, popping up next to the others, checking  
to see if anyone needed a heal or some pills, "Either way, we're a good team!" Ellis spoke as he gave everyone a thumbs up.  
Nick made his way out of the door to get back with the others and to show them he was alright, "NICK YOU'RE OK!" Arista shouted as she came  
running over to him. Gripping on his suit, Arista nuzzled her face in to his chest. "uhh.. Hi Arista" Nick said confusedly as he watched  
the younger girl nuzzle him. "I was so worried, you could have died and it would of been her fault! She said with a hint of anger in her tone.

* * *

"Her?" Coach asked, scratching his head at this, "Yes HER" Arista pointed over at Florentina, everyone looked over at to the women and  
then back at Arista. "I don't understand" Ellis said, as he pondered on. "She didn't shoot at the tank! Nick could have been not hurt  
if she shot at the damn thing!" Arista spat as she stopped nuzzling Nick's chest. "You didn't shoot the tank?" Nick asked, "I..I got caught  
up in something." Florentina managed to say, looking down at her feet in awkwardness. "Caught up in something? LIKE WHAT?" Nick yelled as  
he made his way over to her. "..." Florentina had nothing to say back to him. She felt horrible that he got hit by the tank, But she couldn't help  
but think about what would of happened if the tank had killed him.

As Nick approached Florentina, Arina ran off over to Ellis, she didn't want to be  
caught in the middle of one of their brawls. "So, are you going to tell me..the team why you didn't even bother to help?  
Or maybe this was the perfect excuse to get me dead?" Nick coldly said as he glared at the girl. "What! I wouldn't!" Florentina  
said as she flung her head up to defend herself. "It's doesn't seem like it.." Arista slyly added, as she got closer to them both.  
"You can butt out as well you ignorant little girl!" Florentina spat at Arista, glaring down at her. Arista wasn't affected by that comment at  
all, inside it made her laugh, but she wasn't going to waste this opportunity to make Nick hate Florentina. "But.. I..I was..only.." Before she  
could finish her sentence, Arista began crying in to her hands. "That's just great Florentina, you just had to go and shout at  
someone else and then you make em cry, you really have become such a bitch you know." Nick furiously said, turning on his heel  
he went over to Arista and pulled her in to a hug. "You can stop crying now, I won't let her hurt you like that anymore." he softly  
spoke to Arista, giving Florentina one more glare.

"Whatever, you believe her Nick. I can't be dealing with your damn attitude." Florentina stormed off, forgetting about everyone else.  
"Wait Tina, you can't go on your own!" Rochelle said, running after her. Blinking and confused at what just happened, Ellis swallowed  
the lump that had formed in his throat and got the attention of the remaining team. "We should be going and we can't just leave  
Tina and Rochelle to fight through the horde of zombies that are ahead..", "yeah, let's go" was all Coach could say as he went to  
catch up with the two girls, Nick and Arista slowly began to follow Coach. Leaving Ellis and Arina together, "Well I guess we  
should be going as well." Ellis quietly said as he looked down at Arina "umm yeah.." she forced out as they began to swiftly walk  
forward to catch up with Nick.

* * *

"What the heck happened back there?" Rochelle asked Tina, as they were forced back to back as an incoming horde came.  
"I really don't know, but I feel everyone hates me now.. they probably all think I did want Nick dead!" Tina replied as she  
managed to kill a boomer that was trying to get close. "Girl, I don't hate you and I know for a fact you're not some sick person  
who would want someone to die." Rochelle replied, trying to cheer her friend up. "Thanks Rochelle.. I mean, I have said I want to  
Kill you to Nick, but I.." Tina spoke but was cut off by Rochelle, "You would never really want that, I know. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it  
will blow over soon" "Good to see someone understand me" Tina said, sighing as the horde began dying down.  
"I'm just a people person.." Rochelle added, as a small smile formed on her face, when Coach had appeared.  
"Nice defense there" He said, catching his breath, "We weren't that far away" Florentina giggled at the man, he blushed slightly  
at this. "Well I blame the chocolate personally." He replied, smiling at both of the girls. "Besides, I'm not the one who chose to  
wear white on such an occasion! your lab coat and the bottom of your skirt is covered in god knows what." Coach said, noticing  
all the stains Florentina had picked up.

Rochelle couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, Florentina on the other hand looked down at her skirt and then the sleeves of her lab coat,  
"Geez, you're right.. what was I thinking!" she said, walking over to a table that held a few weapons and some Molotov's. As Coach and Rochelle followed, they all decided to wait at the table or the others to join them. "So explain to me, Why are you wearing such an outfit when  
you're a scientist." Coach asked as he kept his eye out for any infected. "Umm well, I was suppose to be going out with some friends of mine, so  
I decided to go to work dressed in these clothes, since my friends wanted me to meet them straight after work." She explained to both of them.  
"Doesn't your job get messy though?" Rochelle asked, as she lent against table, "Yeah sometimes, but I'm usually careful with my work and  
I believe that day, I was just doing paperwork." Tina replied, smiling. "A-ha" Coach said, but before he could say anything else, a hunter came  
pouncing at them.

* * *

Back in the small stock like room, Arista was wasting time with weapons. "Hmm do I swap my axe for these pistols? or Do I keep my axe" She  
Pondered, Nick and Ellis didn't mind this at all, except Arina who wanted to catch up with Florentina, Coach and Rochelle.  
"Just stick to the axe" Nick said, walking passed the girl to pick up some pills that were on the floor, "We can use these" he mumbled.  
Finally Arista had decided to stay with her axe, and skipped over to link arms with Nick. Smiling up at the man, she rested her  
head against him "It's so nice being with you.." She mentioned, Nick blushed at this comment, but didn't say anything back.

"We should go and meet up with Florentina" Arina quietly said, looking down at the floor. "Ya right, let's go" Ellis called out,  
"Yeah" was all Nick could get out, as he began walking forward, to meet the others. In his mind, he couldn't get the  
last argument out of his head, was Florentina really trying to get him killed? "I just don't understand her at all anymore,  
but now, how am I suppose to get the truth out of her, Specially with Arista around.." Nick's mind was mixed with so many questions  
as well as a slight headache that It made him feel like not bothering with her anymore. It just seemed like every time they talked, the fighting  
got worse and the hatred would just keep rising.

"Woah.. How many of those things are there?" Rochelle asked as she stumbled back to keep away from the boomer that had waddled  
out from the side. "Who knows.. but we'll kill every single one of these bastards!" Tina spoke using her spas 12 to kill the boomer before  
it could puke. Besides the dead boomer laid the body of the hunter as well as a charger. "Hey their alright" Ellis's voice rang out in  
delight, causing the three to turn around to see that the others had finally caught up. "It's about time" Coach said, getting off a knee to  
get ready to move forward. "Yeah.. someone was having trouble deciding what weapon to choose" Nick sternly spoke, this made  
Florentina roll her eyes. "Well can we just go?" She asked, glaring over at Nick and Arista who looked like they were glued to each other,  
"Yah!" Ellis said, as he ran over with Arina to join up. "Good to see you're all in one piece" Arina shyly said, kicking some dirt, "Same to you guys!"  
Rochelle said, patting the smaller girl on the shoulders as she moved passed.

* * *

They began moving again, this time together as a team, except for Nick and Arista. Who insisted they were going to be watching everyone's back,  
but really, Nick just didn't want to be exchanging glares with Florentina for the rest of the way.  
"Holy SHIT guys, KIDDIE LAND!" Ellis said excitedly as he took Arina by the hand and ran in. "I wish I could be that happy... Oh, to hell with it! WHOOO, KIDDIE LAND!" Rochelle blurted out with a smile on her face, "Well it's good to see a bit of happiness!" Florentina laughed, nudging  
Rochelle in the arm. "He's like a five year old with guns. And a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language." Nick added,  
causing the smiles to disappear and be replaced with glum expressions. Florentina quickly jerked her body around to glare at Nick and soon turned  
back to shoot at a small horde. "Nick, ignore her.." Arista mentioned, as she refused to let go of his arm to shoot at the horde.  
Nick said nothing, but carried on walking, but shot at the infected with a pistol of his.

"Kill those lights, I hear a witch" Coach quickly said as he switched his torch off, everyone else did the same as they quickly moved through  
Kiddy land. As they got to a small passage way, they could see the witch was just sitting in the middle of it. "Great, we can't dodge this one!"  
Nick sarcastically said, eying the witch as she just sat there and cried. "I'll go crown her" Florentina quickly said as she went running towards the witch. "What no!" Nick quickly said, letting go of Arista to chase after Florentina. Suddenly the sound of the witch dying was heard, "Hell yeah!"  
Florentina called out as she turned around to give everyone a peace sign. Stopping in his footsteps, Nick felt a bit embarrassed chasing after her, "Uh.. I only came after you because you might have messed up." He blurted out. "Whatever Nick, I'm better at aiming and shooting than you."  
She replied, shooing him away from her. Without any reply, Nick walked back over to Arista, giving Florentina a sneer before he stopped looking  
at her, "Jerk" Tina said as she stepped over the witches body, the others cautiously followed behind. Rochelle had been observing their fights since they all first met back in the car, she could tell they both really wanted to talk to one another, but there was never a good chance. They couldn't  
even talk in the saferoom now that Nick had a cling on.

Walking ahead of everyone, Florentina was fuming, She felt like Nick was trying to make her seem weak in front of everyone.  
"The nerve of him! I know how to crown a damn witch.." she mumbled shooting her pistols as she strolled passed zombies.  
"Hey! Wait up" Ellis yelled as he ran around the corner with Arina to catch up, the others slowly walking still.  
Moving in to a small room, Tina opened a small medicine cabinet and took a bottle of pills even though they had  
plenty of bottles left. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you properly" She said grinning at the two. "Are you ok?" Arina asked looking  
up at the taller women. "I'm fine, Don't worry." She laughed as she opened the bottle and swallowed a few of the pills, she let  
out a small relieving sound as she threw the bottle on the floor. "Hey wait!" Ellis said as he watched Florentina waltz up a set  
of stairs.

"Where's Tina?" Came Rochelle's voice as she entered the building, with the others behind her, "Um, well she's gone up those ladders"  
Ellis answered as he stood by the ladders, ready to climb up. "She's going so fast" Coach mumbled as he lent on the railings.  
Out on the roof, Florentina was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for everyone else to get up here, "Come ooon!" She shouted down  
at Ellis, who was half way up, but had stopped to talk to the others, "Ah right" He quickly said as he continued climbing.  
"Finally! you were taking ages." She laughed and ran off towards another set of stairs, "How many pills did she take?" Ellis pondered,  
as he slowly followed her, keeping his eye on her. The others were soon on the roof and met up with Ellis by the slides.  
Rochelle noticed Florentina was standing on the slides, waiting for everyone else to join "We should totally slide down!" She giggled, acting like  
a child, "What?" Rochelle said, looking confused at her friend. Nick was observing Florentina at this point, in all of the time he's know her, she has never acted like this before. "Come on! sliding down and blowing some zombie heads off will be fun!" She called out, ushering Ellis over to her.  
The idea of this did interest Ellis, since he enjoyed stuff like this. "Well.. sure! let's go Arina!" He said, smiling at her as he made his way  
on to the slide.

* * *

"Well that sounds interesting, but I'm sticking to the stairs" Rochelle announced as she began walking down them, Nick, Coach and Arista  
joined her. "Suit yourself" Florentina said with a smile as she sat down, ready to slide down. Looking over at Ellis and Arina, she winked  
And then pushed herself. "Wooooooooah" She yelped as slid down, cocking her gun to shoot at the zombies that wandered around. Ellis and Arina ran down the slides instead, keeping an eye on Florentina. Rolling onto her feet, Tina began shooting at the zombies in front of her, "That was  
so much fun" she squealed. "Jesus, who is that" Nick said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe she's just trying to keep herself cheered up" Ellis mentioned, as he ran passed them. "Maybe.. but." Before Nick could say anything else, Arista nudged him in the side, "why does it matter Nick? She was a bitch to you back at the stalls." Shaking his head, he looked down at her, but said nothing in reply. "Oh please." Rochelle said as she  
walked off, rolling her eyes at Arista, "Didn't like you anyway" Arista said in her mind, giving Rochelle a glare.

"Hey Rochelle! you totally should have come down the slide with me" Florentina said, running over to her good friend.  
"Huh, uhh yeah" She replied, smiling. "you alright?" Tina asked, as she followed Rochelle up some stairs. "Just got a headache  
from an annoying pest!" Rochelle quietly said, not wanting Nick or Arista to hear. "Oh.. well you should take some pills! they work wonders."  
Tina said with a grin as she held a bottle of pills out. "Umm no thanks." Rochelle said as she picked up some ammo from a table.  
"Ammo here" Ellis called out to everyone as they entered a small room. "more for me then" snickered Florentina as she took two  
more pills and placed the bottle back in her rucksack. "No!" Ellis quickly said, snatching the pills from her hand, causing the rest to look at him.  
"Why not! my head is sort of hurting still" Florentina said, looking at Ellis sadly. "It hasn't been over two hours since the last pills you've taken."  
He said, throwing the pills on the floor. "Now I have a feeling you've been taking more than what you're suppose to." Rochelle added.  
"Ok, so maybe I took a few more after the first lot.. But I'm feeling fine" Florentina happily said, as she skipped passed everyone.  
"oh my god, she's fucking out of it and high off those." Nick said, rubbing his forehead.

"We can't really do much about it right now, We have to get her to a saferoom right away." Coach said as he ran after her.  
"Ooo a carousel!" Florentina said as she admired it. "Dead!" Nick quickly said as he killed the jockey that was heading towards Florentina.  
"Oh Nick! So nice to see you. We should totally ride that carousel" Tina said as she jumped down, making her way over to it. "you've got to be kidding me." Nick said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Ugh Nick, what the hell?" Arista called out to him, "Oh great" he mumbled as he jumped down. Everyone had managed to catch up to Florentina, since she hadn't pressed the switch to turn the carousel on, "Ready?" Ellis asked, as he  
got his pistols ready, Everyone nodded their heads and some answered the hick. This was the queue for Tina to press the button, as she did, the  
carousel began to turn. "Oh how pretty" she called out, grinning to herself.

"Now's not the time to admire" Nick said, pushing her through the gate, "Now get a move on or you will be left behind!" he yelled as he ran off,  
throwing a pipe bomb. Before Florentina could say anything, she felt her hand being grabbed by someone. Gasping from the sudden hand holding, she noticed that it was Ellis. "Ignore what Nick said, we won't leave you behind." Ellis said as he ran with both Florentina and Arina.  
Coach, Rochelle, Arista and Nick had located the safe-room and were safely inside, waiting for the last three to make it, "I hope they are  
Alright" Rochelle said, as she waited by the door. "I'm they are all fine, they eachother.. well minus Florentina.. but hey, at least they are  
in a group and not alone" Coach said, comforting Rochelle. "true, I'd be more worried if it was Florentina by herself, she's not in a good  
state to be taking care of herself.." Rochelle sigh, feeling bad about her friend. "It would teach her not to do that again" Arista added  
In an annoyed voice, this making Rochelle quite pissed.

* * *

"And you.. you just had to show up didn't you" Rochelle warned, glaring over at Arista, "Ro, Come on.." Nick said with a calm voice, "Oh shut up Nick, you couldn't make this any better, I heard the comment about leaving Florentina behing if she didn't get a move on" Rochelle blurted out in a  
furious tone. "Nick!" Coach gasped from hearing such a comment. "I wasn't thinking ok? geez you all need to calm" Nick answered, not realizing how annoyed everyone was getting at him. "If this apocalypse wasn't happening, I'd do something about you, but I don't want to waste my time. and you, Arista.. you're just a bitch." Rochelle said in a final breath before she turned away. "whatever" Nick said, walking to the opposite side of the room to sit down. "Finally the saferoom" the muffled voice of Ellis came, this made Rochelle open the door quickly to let them in, As she opened  
it, she could see Florentina slumped over his shoulder. "Quickly inside!" Rochelle said, ushering them all in. "What happened to her?" Coach asked worriedly, taking her off Ellis's shoulder to place her on the floor. "I don't know, she just said she felt ill and needed to sit down." he explained as he sat down next to Tina. "It must still be the pills inside her body. obviously she's not high off them anymore." Coach said, rummaging through  
Florentina's rucksack, trying to find some water, He found it easier to empty it all on the floor. As he emptied it, a lot of pill bottles came rolling  
out, "Holy.. shit." Ellis managed to get out from the shock of seeing so many pill bottles. "Ah ha, just what I needed." Coach said, grabbing the bottle of water

"Ugh I feel so sick" Florentina moaned quietly as she laid with her head on Rochelle's lap, "Here have some water" Coach said, putting the top to her mouth. Florentina managed to drink half of the bottle before moving her mouth away, "thanks" she said as she closed her eyes to have a nap, Hoping to sleep it all off. "I guess I'll have a nap as well" Coach said, as he put the bottle next to Rochelle. "go ahead, I'll look after her for now" Rochelle replied as she looked down at Florentina, Coach smiled at her and went over to one of the walls to lean against it.

Ellis decided to clean up the mess from the content of Florentina's rucksack, "you should have a nap as well Arina, you deserve some sleep"  
he said quietly, smiling at the girl, She smiled back at him and decided to nap next to Rochelle.  
Over on the other side of the saferoom, Nick was as grumpy as ever, Not paying attention to what had just happened.  
"Dammit, soon enough everyone's going to hate me.. though they probably already do" he began grinding his teeth thinking about it.  
"Not true, Nick.." Arista said, sitting next to him, "Look Arista.. about us.." Nick tried to explain how he felt, but was cut off by Arista  
who suddenly kissed him, quickly pushing her back from the surprised kiss, Nick got up on his feet and turned away.  
"..look..I just can't do this right now. I want to be alone" Nick said as he moved over to the door. "Fine, whatever Nick." Arista  
said as she folded her arms. Looking back at her, Nick sighed and went back over to her, "I'm sorry Arista, just everything that  
happened today is still on my mind." He explained, trying to not make someone else angry. "you're forgiven Nick.. Now come sit  
next to me and we can have a nap.." She said, biting her lip. "What are you doing Nick? you're going soft! this is not you." His mind spat out.  
"fine" Nick said as he sat next to Arista, who rested her head on his arm.

"So much stuff.." Ellis said, as he was picking up all sorts of objects and clothes. But one thing caught his attention and that was a book.  
Looking around to see if anyone was awake, he quickly picked it up to look at the front, "Memories and stories?.. What?" Ellis said confusedly as  
he decided to open the book up. Reading the first page, he didn't notice Florentina open her eyes to get more water, "Oh! these are  
stories about things that had happened in Florentina's past." He said as he carried on reading. "Ellis?" came Florentina's voice, making  
Ellis throw the book in the air. "I WAS DOING NOTHING" He quickly said, as he backed away from her rucksack. Laughing slightly, Florentina  
sat up to drink some water.

"It's fine Ellis, I saw you reading it. I don't mind, it's not like it was my personal diary." She said, as she wiped away water from her mouth."Really? So you wouldn't care if I read this..Like it's not invading your personal space or anything?" Ellis asked, scratching his cheek. "Not at all! you'd learn more about me this way! Besides, It would be easier than to have me talk about it" Florentina giggled as she crawled over to her rucksack, Feeling embarrassed Ellis sat back down to pick up the book. "I'm feeling slightly better from that small nap, but Rochelle isn't the most comfiest person to lay on" She said as she picked up her rucksack. "I'm going to use this as my pillow and rest some more, Night Ellis." Florentina winked at him as she placed the rucksack by the table. "Night Tina, sleep well" Ellis said, as he lent against the wall. "You should get some sleep as well." Florentina said, before she put her head on the rucksack.  
"Ya, aye should do" Ellis thought as he put the book next to him, Lowering his cap over his eyes, Ellis decided to nap where he was.

* * *

_Ah, that was quite fun to write, I'm enjoying these forever fights between Florentina and Nick.  
It also looks like Nick is getting hated by everyone else and it's all because of Arista it seems!_  
_I'm enjoying making Florentina and Rochelle good friends, Even though I don't like Rochelle that much  
I think she deserves some sort of love. xD_  
_And yes, Next chapter will start with some flash backs of Florentina's past, writting in first person view of course,_  
_since it will be coming from her book._

_Nick will get jealous at something and finally, everyone will show their feelings towards_  
_Arista.. I smell FUN._


	9. Chapter 9 Saferoom galore

_Back on a roll!_

_Here is chapter 9~_

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Nine

* * *

Two hours had passed as everyone slept peacefully.  
They had been fighting all day and were drained from the crescendo event, specially Florentina  
who had accidentally taken to many pain pills.

The movement of two people was heard, it was Ellis and Rochelle.  
Stretching in their places, Ellis put his hat back in place, "That was a nice nap" he said to himself, unaware  
of Rochelle's consciousness. "I agree" She spoke, making the boy jump. "Oh geez Ro, didn't know you was awake" he  
laughed, looking over at her. Laughing back at him, Rochelle shuffled her body over next to his, looking at him, she let out  
a small sigh. "I guess it's just you and me for now, until the others wake up." She claimed, resting against the wall, her  
eyes looking at the ceiling. "At least this saferoom is relaxing" she added. "Well.." Ellis said, picking up Florentina's book,  
"Tina said I could read this and I was planning on doing it while I waited for everyone else to get up, care to join?" Ellis then  
added, catching Rochelle's attention. "Book? About what?" Rochelle asked, seeming more interested on this subject.  
"Well from what I've read, it's basically things that had happened in Tina's life.. like a journal but she said it wasn't a journal,  
so I could read it." he said, confusing himself. "If that's true.. there is something I'd really like to read about, it's she wrote about it.."  
Rochelle slyly said, as she took the book out of the hicks hand.

"Which is?" He asked, biting his lip, "I want to know why she and Nick are at each others throat. well you know, her side of the  
story and I want to see how they were before this all happened." she explained as she flicked through pages of stories about  
Florentina's life with her grandpa. "you know, that WOULD be something, I'd like to know as well" Ellis wondered, shifting his body  
closer to Rochelle's so he could read with her, "Good, because I think I've found it." she smiled.

_"21st May, My 23rd Birthday.._  
_Today I'll be meeting Nick. He said he had something extremely important he wanted_  
_to tell me, I'm happy but scared at the same time. Happy because maybe.. just maybe he'll ask me out,_  
_but scared before he doesn't seem the type to have girlfriends. I might as well go though, I'd make everything worse if I didn't show._  
_I'm not exactly dressed nice today either, but I mean it's not like I'm being taken to dinner or somewhere expensive, It's only_  
_to the hotel he's staying up._

_The weather is perfect today, the sun is shining and there is a slight breeze, as if I were on the beach._  
_I make it to the hotel, which is so huge! It's one of the most expensive hotels in my town..._  
_He must make so much money, haha~_  
_Going inside, I rang the bell for the receptionist, who just wasn't coming._  
_I called out Hello so many times, maybe I should just call Nick and get him to come down._  
_I call him up and in no time, I get an answer, Telling him my situation he laughed but told me_  
_he'll be down in a few second. Putting my cellphone back into my pocket, I patiently wait for him, about 5 minutes_  
_I heard__ the elevator door open and there he was, wearing a suit, no surprise there. _

_But this suit, was different than the others, he had actually done all his shirt buttons up and_  
_was wearing a tie, Please don't be taking me somewhere nice! I'm not dressed for anywhere  
fancy. Shaking, I smile over at him as he walked over to me, looking extremely calm.  
_

_He quickly brought me into a hug and kissed my forehead, "I'm so glad you came" he said smiling down at me.  
I smile back and asked why he wanted to see me today. "Come upstairs with me and I'll tell you." was all he said  
as he lead me to the elevator with him."  
_  
"Wow, that doesn't sound Nick like!" Ellis said, interrupted Rochelle's quiet reading, looking at the hick  
she smiled and agreed, this Nick was seemed extremely kind to Florentina, unlike the one are with.

_"As we walked in to his room, Nick closed the door and quickly grasped my hand to pull me close to him.  
"Over the past year, I've really connected with you. You're the only girl that has seem remotely interested in  
me, for me and not because of the money I make or how fancy my suits are." Nick told me, I felt my knees  
wobble, I wasn't expecting such a line to spew out of his mouth! I then asked him what he was trying to say, because  
I'm quite confused.. haha. I'm so dumb when it comes to men and relationships.  
"Well..I'm umm.." Nick seemed to be stuck at what to say, how cute!  
"...girlfriend?" He quickly spat out, looking away. Maybe he was afraid I was going to say no!  
Wait.. HE JUST ASKED ME OUT? OH MY GOD. YES YES YES YES. I need to stay calm and breath girl.. BREATH!  
I smiled and said yes to him, this caused him to look back at me with a grin on his face and kiss me.  
Happiest day of my life!"  


* * *

_

"Wow.. that was.. unusual" Rochelle said, taken back from what she had just read about Nick.  
The same Nick who was an utter jerk to everyone and mostly Florentina. "Haha yeah. it's a real shocker."  
Ellis replied, taking the book off of Rochelle. "Now let's find the reason!" Ellis said grinning as he skimmed  
pages. As he neared the end of the book, he finally found the page he was looking for, "Worst day of my life.. I guess  
this must be it" he said, bringing the book to the middle for Rochelle to see.

_"Today has been such a shit day, though I wish there was a better word I could use, since shit just seems_  
_too good to describe how bad it's been. I can't believe how my "perfect life" is all a lie and I feel ashamed_  
_about it all. How could I ever trust a conman? How could I be stupid enough to think he actually loved me and_  
_wanted to marry me? Fucking waste of my life. The only good thing is I'm being moved to a new unit over in Savannah, Georgia._

_Placing my luggage on the floor, I phoned my Grandpa up. I couldn't leave here without a goodbye to him._  
_"It's Florentina.. I have something I need to tell you...Gramps" I told him, as I began shaking about this whole_  
_situation. "FLORENTINA, WHAT IS WRONG?" He yelled down the phone, He could hear my voice breaking_  
_and he always got concerned about these things. "Was it that good for nothing shitface boyfriend.. I mean soon husband_  
_of yours, do I need to shot him, because I will." He added, I could feel the anger in his voice raise, I also heard the_  
_Sound of a shotgun being loaded, I quickly shouted no down the phone. I managed to tell him_  
_the reason why I'm like this is because I'm transferring to another base, but that maybe he, Nick was a little bit to blame for this._

_I feel extremely bad, because I lied to my own grandpa.. It was all Nick's fault I was like this!_  
_He cheated on me and I couldn't tell my grandpa because I know he would really shoot Nick and_  
_I wouldn't want that."  


* * *

_

"Hold on a second! Nick cheated on Tina? Can I take the book please" Rochelle quickly said, taking the book and  
began flicking back pages. "As much of a jerk Nick is and how much he seemed to have like..uh loved her back then  
I can not see him cheating on her." She added. "Yeah, I agree" Ellis said, looking over at Nick who seemed sound a sleep._  
_As Ellis was staring from Nick to Florentina, then back to Nick, Rochelle quickly grabbed his arm. "Here, I think I've found it. Look."  
she sternly said, pointing at a page.

_"I'm writing this part at my desk, I should be doing work but something strange has been going on.  
_  
_As I was walking back to my desk earlier, I heard that CEDA were transferring people down to Savannah, Georgia.  
What's strange about it is that they never warned us about this happened and BAM, IT HAPPENED.  
I don't want to be one of the people to go there! Because I'm getting married tomorrow! WHich.. Oh my god,  
I can't believe it! Getting married to Nick..I must be dreaming haha._

_I remember seeing a group of scientists and what seemed like two senior scientists gather inside a smaller building.  
I quickly stepped back, to be closer to the wall but I had managed to hit my spine. Quite painful if I may say so, but luckily  
no one heard my yelp, well I hope not. As I snuck closer to the building I could hear them talking about something called  
the green flu? I was able to get closer to the door without being seen or heard._

_"Why do they want to research the green flu farther, sir? one of the scientists asked as he looked at some notes._  
_"Because they want to be dumb asses and find a cure for this! which is impossible, because if there was a cure, we would have_  
_found one by now! but luckily the green flu hasn't even been reported anywhere near here or there. so let them have there_  
_"fun".. we have more important issues to do" One of the seniors said, to be honest. That man seemed extremely scary and_  
_mean, Like a crabby old man. They all decided to have a debate about this, which was quite boring, but I didn't realize I was_  
_repeating some of the stuff they had said because the scary senior shouted my name._

_He asked me what I was doing he, I had to act fast and think of a fool-proof excuse, "I dropped my research papers everywhere,_  
_so I was picking them up and some flew over here" Best excuse ever, he seemed to have fell for it!_  
_But then he asked if I heard anything, obviously I said no but he just made himself seem extremely dodgy for saying such a thing._  
_Holding my papers close to me, He slightly pushed me to the direction of my office, TOTALLY NOT SUSPICIOUS!_  
_I told him whatever and decided to just go back, because I had some "oh so important" papers to write."_

"But this didn't tell us what happened!" Ellis complained, biting his lip in frustration.  
"Turn the page" Came Florentina's voice. "Woah" Rochelle and Ellis both yelled, scared at the sound of hearing her voice, which  
sounded tired. "Sorry.." she replied, rubbing the back of her head. Though their yelling had woken Nick up. "Could you keep it quiet?  
Trying to rest here" He shouted over to them, not realizing what they were doing. "Shut up Nick" Florentina said  
before she decided to sit with Rochelle and Ellis. Annoyed, Nick decided to ignore this, "It's probably because she's feeling groggy from the pills  
still" his mind thought, as he looked up at the ceiling. "Mind if I join you? I do enjoy reading these" Florentina said roughly as she sat next to Ellis._  
_"Not at all.." Ellis felt shy and embarrassed with her plonked next to him, "Well shall we carry on?" she asked, poking her tongue out,  
"Uh.." Rochelle was shocked to see Tina acting normal. "How are you feeling?" Ellis nervously spoke, "Feeling better, but still feeling rough"  
Florentina replied, smiling at him. "Umm..cool!" He replied, trying to hide the blush that had formed on his face.

"The hell they doing over there? And the hell is Florentina doing flirting with Ellis" Nick wondered, as he began eying up  
the book Rochelle was holding. "What am I thinking, of course she isn't flirting with Ellis and even if she was.. why should I care?"  
he thought, trying to turn his attention back to Arista. But he couldn't help but look over at Tina, who was smiling and seemed a lot  
happier with Ellis "Grr.." He said, as he glared at Ellis and then decided to "try" and nap some more._  
_

* * *

_"I'm writing this on my empty work desk, today is just the start of my life going to hell.  
It all started after I met that scary scientist man, who I found out is my manager, IRONIC much.  
Anyway, I was just writing up my papers and decided to complain about how boring it was, because seriously  
they were making me write abo__ut what Paracetamol does, WE all know what it does.  
I was extremely victimized lately, I kept being given papers that weren't even part of my section.  
But I didn't hear my manager, who I will call the scary scientist, come in to my office.  
__I sighed, saying why me..seriously, but then I heard him say "Because you need to learn to stay out of business_  
_and not eavesdrop" this scared the shit out of me because 1) I didn't know it was him at first and_  
_2) it's always scary when people do this!_

_Falling out of my chair, yes I fell out of my chair.. I am so..unlucky._  
_As I was trying to get up, I heard him say my last name and then he told me how I was chosen to be part of  
the team that were going to be transferred down to the other base. obviously, that shocked the hell out of me.  
I then bit my lip, explaining to him how I was getting married tomorrow.  
He then started, what seemed like tormenting me to go there, since he mentioned I would lose my job  
if I didn't accept and explained how I wouldn't be able to work as a scientist somewhere else for like a year.  
Which is the only career I'm qualified for, god dammit I knew I should have taken more things up in college._

_Oh and that's not all, he then tormented me about how my husband would think, if his wife was jobless for  
a year! COME ON, why is he picking on me like this? Was it because I heard him talking about the green flu earlier?  
What a prick._

_I raged at him, yelling how Nick wouldn't care about this, but then he had this really sadistic grin on his face and said_  
_"So naive..you don't know your soon to be husband at all" of course I yelled, "AND YOU DO?", but saying that_  
_made his grin grow even wider, so creepy.. Then all of a sudden, he laughs, saying "Yes, I do.._  
_remember meeting him at the bar once?" I became Instantly creeped out by this fact, "I do.. how do you know I met him there"_  
_I stammered, as his face turned serious. "I was the "punk ass" he beat at pool, I swore on getting revenge on him, then you and him got together.. Perfect idea popped in my head." He began laughing again. my body couldn't stop shaking, he was the_  
_creepiest person I've ever met and he was MY manager. but I couldn't take what he was saying in..._

_"what are you talking about? Revenge over pool? Perfect plan? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I shouted, shaking my head, trying_  
_to ignore what he was saying, but it was no good. "." My mind was telling me. Placing my hands on my head, _  
_I was trying to massage my temples but this wasn't helping at all._

_I felt a body get close to me, shooting my head up, it was my manager. He had moved closer to me, both hands in his pockets_  
_and a weird expression on his face. I was so scared, what if he was going to hurt me right here and now? _  
_Trying to shuffle back, because I was still sitting on the floor, I pleaded to him saying "Get away from me, please don't hurt me"_  
_a small smile soon came on his face, "I don't plan on hurting you physically, only mentally.. same as your so called loyal, husband."_  
_he said seriously, but the smile grew more. but what did he mean by mentally? What could he possibly be thinking of doing?_

_Rustling through his pockets, he went over to my desk and told my I should sit down, he said, no he sang that to me, saying my name  
at the end, A shiver went down my spine. As I got up, I slowly moved over to my desk, carefully sitting back on the seat, I looked up  
at him and saw that he had brought out some photo's. I wonder what are on those, I thought to myself,  
"Can I see them?" I asked quietly, scared at what he was going to show me. He smiled and threw them all on my desk, they had all  
managed to fall with the photo facing up. "What the.." My mind froze as my eyes widen... those were pictures of Nick  
making out, doing other things with two women who weren't me. __"these..THESE MUST BE OLD PICTURES OF HIS OLD RELATIONSHIPS BEFORE ME"_  
_I suddenly yelled, I felt like screaming, but what good would that do._

_ "If only that were true, but no.. these are the other two girl's he's been having on the side, while being with you.. didn't you think it was weird that he didn't answer his phone all the time, he may have said it's because of work, but please.. A conman doesn't work for that long every night, I should know.. I stalked him enough. I'm surprised though.. he has never had more than three girls at once.. lucky man" _He evilly spoke, placing on arm on my desk.

_What? But I thought a conman's job was random, I'm so confused! and what does he mean by three girls at once?_  
_Nick's done this before?.. What have I done? my mind was asking so many questions, it was hurting my head.._  
_"This one here, the brown hair one is Arista, a nice 19 year old and this one here.. Is Anna.. I think she was like 28.._  
_look at him.. nibbling away at them.. and all that. Do you still want to marry him? Or would you rather leave him.  


* * *

_

"Arista?" Rochelle and Ellis both yelled, not realizing Nick was still awake. "Yep..and now you finally know the whole story" was all Florentina said, as she was checking out her nails. "I'm surprised you haven't beaten the crap out of her." Rochelle said, staring at Florentina.  
"Just haven't had the time, with all these zombies around. you know.." she replied.  
Looking over at the three, Nick could hear them jabbering on about Arista and why Florentina hadn't beaten the  
crap out of her. "Ain't that a bit harsh, you hardly know this girl and yet you somehow think you can do that?"  
He said standing up. "Hardly know her? Hah I know that's she's a big enough whore." Florentina spat out, trying  
to get up. "Girl, you're in no shape to argue." Coach yawned, as one of his eyes flicked open.

"Besides, I'm not the one flirting with Ellis." Nick pointed out as he folded his arms, "I wasn't do such a thing, It's called  
being NICE, Nick. Something you're hardly good at" Florentina spat back, as she managed to get up, using the wall for  
support. "Nice? Why the hell should I be nice? You left me, ME AT OUR WEDDING. That is the reason why I'm so pissed off  
at you." Nick finally admitted, taking everyone back in surprise, they weren't expecting someone like Nick to actually  
say how he felt in public.

"Not as bad as BEING CHEATED ON" Florentina spat out, she didn't care what she said to him now.  
He had finally said what was bothering him, so now it was her turn. "And don't say, Oh no I didn't. Because  
I got given these photo's by my manager back at CEDA." She quickly rummaged through her lab coat and threw the pictures she  
had left over the saferoom floor. "He told me you were with the girls in them, WHILE WE WERE DATING.  
And it's just my luck one of them has to be here." she raged, but felt her head go light.  
"Florentina!" Ellis said, as he caught her. "Dammit Nick." Rochelle said as she helped Ellis lay Florentina down.

Nick couldn't believe what he had just heard, he couldn't say anything else, he felt bad for making Florentina  
faint, He slowly eyed the pictures on the floor and decided to pick them up. "I didn't even cheat on her..though"  
He quietly said picking the four pictures up. Walking back over to the wall he was resting on, he sat down looking  
at the pictures, eying them carefully. "These were taken before I even met her.. and who the hell took.." Thinking to  
what she had said he quickly put the pictures in his pocket. "Her manager, that prick..This is all his fault!" He growled.

"Poor girl, arguing while still ill" Rochelle said as she felt Florentina's forehead to check her temperature.  
"Poor girl alright, it must suck being ill while an Apocalypse is going on." Coach spoke, picking up the book  
and placing it next to Florentina. "I guess we need to stay a little while longer?" Arina then spoke up.  
"Arina, I didn't know you was awake." Ellis blushes as he looked over at her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Yeah.. the shouting woke me up" she said tiredly as she smiled. "Ah..but yeah, we need to stay a little longer,  
Tina here sort of fainted" he replied, looking down at Florentina. "Sister fainted? Oh no is she going to be ok?"  
Arina gasped, as she crawled over to Florentina.

"She's going to be fine, she doesn't feel very hot" Rochelle recalled as she gave Arina a smile.  
"Sister?" Coach asked, "Umm yeah, Florentina seems to protect me as if she was my older sister, so I call her  
that now" Arina replied, smiling over at Coach. "well ain't that sweet" Arista's voice called out.  
"Oh great, look who's awake" Rochelle mumbled.

* * *

_Oh yeah, everyones other favourite person is awake and seems "bitter?" that her own sister_  
_is now calling someone else her sister! Oooo I feel another fight._  
_God, I need to stop making fights. xD but they are so fun to write. o3o;_

_Until chapter 10._  
_Bai~_


	10. Chapter 10 Tunnel of Love

Sorry the lack of updates~  
Something happened, a few weeks ago and I lost the interest in doing stuff, then I got a part time job~  
So I've been slacking!  
But I promise you, I haven't given up on this story, because I really like it.

all my chapters have been updated.  
So hopefully all the spelling mistakes have been fixed. :)

So here it is, Chapter 10!

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Ten

* * *

_"She's going to be fine, she doesn't feel very hot" Rochelle recalled as she gave Arina a smile._  
_"Sister?" Coach asked, "Umm yeah, Florentina seems to protect me as if she was my older sister, so I call her_  
_that now" Arina replied, smiling over at Coach. "well ain't that sweet" Arista's voice called out._  
_"Oh great, look who's awake" Rochelle mumbled._

* * *

Looking over at Arista with fear in her eyes, Arina quickly scurried over to Coach, gripping on to the back of his t-shirt._  
"_Young'un are you ok?" Coach said, surprised at Arina, "Umm just keep her away from me, please" she whimpered as she  
rested her head against Coach's back.

A look of concerned washed over Ellis's face as he watched Arina whimper behind Coach as Arista slowly walked closer, with  
an icy cold glare. "Hold it right there Arista" Nick suddenly said, shocking everyone. "What?" Arista coldly spoke as she turned around to  
look at the suited man. "I..well.." He gulped, losing his voice as he looked deep into her eyes. "Typical" Rochelle sighed as she got up.  
"Look, what Nick was trying to say, well I hope he was.. there is no need for YOU to be getting angry" Rochelle said as she slowly moved over to comfort Arina. "Oh really? And what makes you think there is no need to start anything? When that is clearly MY sister and not that whores" Arista angrily spoke, as she slowly turned back around to face the others, her teeth grinding together. "Hey! Don't you be saying bullcrap like that about my friend" Rochelle spat at her, defending Florentina who was still out cold. "But it's true." Arista said as she looked down at Florentina with a smug look. "Oh please, the only whore here is you!" Rochelle growled as she felt the urge to bring out her gun and shoot her. "And you Nick.. Defending this...girl over Florentina, Really? I'm disgusted" was all Rochelle could say to Nick before she went back over to care for Florentina.

Everyone was in shock, since the time they met Rochelle, they never thought she would be the one to have an angry outburst.  
Nick looked down at the floor, a sad face swept over him, "Was she right? Was it wrong to defend Arista over my ex, even though we  
aren't together anymore? I am so confused" His mind asked, he wasn't the best at knowing what he wanted if it didn't involve money.  
Ellis looked over at him, wanting to talk, but he probably would shove Ellis back. "Ellis, Don't worry about him" Coach quietly said as he turned to see if Arina was ok. "He probably needs more time to think now." he added as he patted the small girl in front of him.  
"Yeah.. Arina, Are yew ok?" Ellis said offering her a smile, She quickly jerked her head to the side to look at him and smiled back,  
"Yeah.. I'm ok now.. thanks guys" she quietly spoke. "Anytime sweety" Rochelle said as she put her hand on Florentina's forehead.

In a huff, Arista turned around and walked over to the saferoom door, "I'm going, I don't care what you guys think" Was all she said as  
she opened it and ran out. A few seconds after, Nick ran after her. "I see" Rochelle quietly said, "Coach, you follow Nick and Arista, ok? Me, Ellis and Arina will stay here and wait for Tina to wake.." Rochelle ordered. "Sure little sis" Coach smirked, knowing why she chose him over the other two to follow Nick, Grabbing his guns, he quickly ran off to catch up with Nick.

"Why?" Ellis asked in confusion as he watched Coach run out. "Because if I sent Arina, she wouldn't be in safe hands.. I just don't trust Arista at all and I know you wouldn't want to go after them." Rochelle explained as she put a cloth over Florentina's head. "good point" Ellis replied, knowing that Arista would be all over him if he had followed.

* * *

"Ugh..where am I?" The sudden sound of Florentina was heard as she tried to lift herself up. "Woaaaah girl, you need to slow down" Rochelle said  
as she stopped her from getting up. "Wait what.." Tina said as she looked at Rochelle, than over to Ellis and then to Arina. "What's up sis?" Arina asked as she could see the confusion in Florentina's eyes. "Uh.. are we missing people..?" She replied shaking her head slightly.  
"Yes we are..Nick, Arista and Coach" Ellis said, as he rubbed his cheek. "..Yeah.. Arista decided to run off, Nick followed and I asked Coach to  
go make sure they are alright while we took care of you" Rochelle said with a serious tone.

"Oh I see." Florentina said, sounding disappointed, Rochelle knew why and just hugged her. "It will be alright, ok? Now.. we should be going" Rochelle said as she stood up, holding out a hand to Florentina. "Yeah, we should do" Florentina replied with a smile and took her hand.  
"I'm just feeling worried for Coach.. Ya know.." Florentina said, letting out a small giggle as she picked up her stuff, "I'm sure he's alright!" Rochelle laughed, "true" Florentina smiled as she headed for the saferoom door, waiting for the others to follow.

Meanwhile in the tunnel of love, Nick, Arista and Coach were moving forward even though Coach was trying extremely hard to make both of them turn around. "Seriously, what if a tank comes and you both get knocked over? Then what? None of us will be there to pick you both up" Coach seriously said, as he stopped following them. Nick slowed down at the thought of a tank rampaging towards them, "Uh.. you're right" Nick said, knowing that a tank could be around any of the corners just waiting for an unexpected survivor to come running passed.

"As if! if there was a tank, we could easily lose it! we are faster than that piece of fat." Arista sneered as she kept going, not paying attention to Coach. "Arista! Stop, you'll get badly hurt or even die!" Nick yelled, accidentally causing a horde to form. "Shit.." Nick face palmed at his mistake.  
"Ain't your fault" the voice of Ellis came, as bullets from behind Nick flew passed him. Florentina and Rochelle ran next to Coach, smiling at him and shooting at the incoming zombies that were aiming for Arista, because she was in front of everyone. "You know.. If I wasn't such a nice person, I would let them eat her.." smirked Tina as she directed it towards Nick.

"Oh please, I'd let them eat you if you were standing where I am" Came the voice of Arista as she knelt on one knee and started shooting at the zombies, A loud laugh erupted from both Florentina and Rochelle. "Why are you both laughing?" Nick angrily asked, as he focused his eyes on the hunter in the corner. His response caused Florentina to laugh harder, as well as Rochelle, "I'm sorry! But.. but.." Florentina couldn't finish her sentence because the laughter was just too much. As she lent down on one knee to try and catch her breath, a tongue wrapped around her stomach and started to drag her back. "Oh fuck" she yelled as she tried squirm her way out of the smokers tongue, "Florentina!" Nick yelled, As he turned around to shoot the tongue off of her, the hunter that was in the corner leapt on to Arista and started to rip at her.

Torn by who he should save first, Nick quickly thought and turned around to face Arista. "Sorry Florentina.." he whispered as he began shooting at the hunter. Florentina let out a yelp as the smoker had managed to successfully pull her to him, "TINA!" Rochelle said as she ran back to save her friend, but as she got closer to her a jockey jumped out at her and began pulling Rochelle back to the saferoom. "Oh fucking hell!" Ellis and Coach said in unison as they both ran off to save both of the girls. "Arina, you stay with Nick! I'll be back in two ticks" Ellis spoke as he ran back.  
Watching him run off, Arina just stood back, keeping her distance from both Nick and Arista, "Are you alright?" Nick gently said as he helped Arista up. "I guess.." She softly spoke as she stood up, checking out the damage from the hunter. "Let's fix you up." Nick said as he got his medikit out.  
"Arina, can I ask you to watch out for zombies, while I patch up Arista?" Nick said as he started to wipe the blood away, "Umm.. sure" was all Arina could say.

* * *

Arina was shocked, she heard Arista speak softly for the very first time, who was this girl that was with Nick. "She is so different with him.. maybe I should keep them both together, but then big sister.. what do I do?" she thought, as she was looking at Nick put a bandage around Arista's stomach. "Fucking hell" Florentina said as she was finally freed from the smoker, "Sorry I took long, I thought Nick was going to save you, but I" Before Ellis could say anything else, Florentina put her hand on his shoulder "It's fine, It's not your fault." She gave him a small smile as she limped off back to Arina. "We should get you healed up" He said, walking behind her, "What? I'm fine Ellis, really!" Florentina said, reassuring the boy.  
He wasn't convinced of this though, so he decided to keep a further eye on her, "Hey! Wait up" came the voices of Ro and Coach as they came running from where the safe room was.

"That jockey sure was hell to keep up with, Damn thing took Ro all the way back in to the saferoom!" Coach laughed as he caught up to Ellis, "Luckily there wasn't a spitter or hunter just waiting there, or it would have been bad" Rochelle commented as she slid next to Florentina, to see how she was. "True, but good thing we are all good at using guns" Ellis said, as he smiled at them.

"Oh you guys are alright!" Arina rejoiced as the other four joined her, "Yeah! we are all good!" Tina said smiling at the younger girl, glad she was unharmed. "Nothing happened while we left did it?" Ellis asked, concerned slightly "No Ellis, we just killed the incoming horde and that is all" Nick spoke out, as he finished wrapping the bandage around Arista. "Cool" Ellis replied as he stood next to Arina, "I missed yew" He whispered to her  
as she was staring at Nick and Arista. What he said made her blush, "Really?" she replied, not knowing what to say, this just made Ellis smile at the smaller girl. "Aww, so cute" Tina quietly said as she watched Ellis and Arina just make small talk, "Yeah it is, Ellis is such a nice guy" Rochelle commented, smiling at the small romance that was blooming between Ellis and Arina.

"This is not the time for that" Coach said, munching on another chocolate bar, "Oh come on Coach, they are young and it's not going to hurt anyone!" Florentina said, nudging him in the side, making him cough on his chocolate. "sorry!" she said, giving him some water to drink.  
"It's.. fine!" Coach managed to say as he began drinking the water. "Typical" Came the voice of Arista, causing the rest to look over, "What?" Florentina sneered in her direction, "Trying to kill another member of this team, what is wrong with you" Arista said with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh please, I wasn't even trying to kill Coach or even Nick for that matter, you're the one assuming this shit, you're the one stirring everything up, since you've been here, all you've done is cling on to Nick, tried to flirt with Ellis, get me hated by Nick and than tried to get everyone else to hate me! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF." Florentina raged as she tried to leap on to the girl, but because her feet were still slightly damaged from back at the port and then the smoker attack, she fell flat on the floor.

"Ouch.." She mumbled as she sat up on her knees, "I guess my legs aren't as good as I thought they were" she sighed, trying to get up.  
"Teaches you to try and leap on someone!" Arista spoke, ignoring the last thing she had said, "You know what Florentina, don't even bother with her, she isn't worth it!" Rochelle said as she began helping up Florentina.

* * *

"You're one to speak, Rochelle" Arista said, flicking her hair and then walking off. "Ignore her Ro, girl don't know what she's saying" Coach said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Nick was standing there, confused at what he should do, looking to Arista and then back to the others, he finally made a decision, "I should go make sure Arista doesn't get killed!" He ran off, after the angry girl. "I knew he would make an excuse for her.." Florentina mumbled. "I think he will soon figure her out, just give it time" Rochelle comforted Tina, giving her a smile, Florentina just smiled back, keeping her eyes on Nick, watching until he was soon out of sight, "We should get going, we have to get out of this damned tunnel of love" Ellis said as the noise of another horde could be heard, everyone nodded and began walking through the tunnel of love.

As they followed the tunnel, they soon came up to a damaged pipe that was hanging from the ceiling. "I wonder what made that hole in the ceiling?" Florentina asked as she was examining the debris on the floor, no one answered as they all wanted to know as well.  
Continuing on, they soon found themselves by the swan maintenance room, "Into the swan maintenance room of love!" Nick commanded as he  
ran through with Arista, shooting at the small horde that was rushing towards them. The sounds of a witch was nearby "I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." Rochelle sneered as she scouted towards the staircase, quickly stopping as the witch was stationed on top of them. "Shit..." Ellis replied as he saw the witch. "No worry! I'm here to crown that bitch!" Florentina piped up as she ran through everyone to get the witch but was nudged to the side as Arista decided to try and crown it.

"Arista NO!" Florentina called out as she watched the girl get knocked down by an angry witch, as she was laying on the floor the witch went running off with her arms on her head, letting out a screech. "Just leave the witch for now" Nick said as he moved up the stairs to lift Arista up, "You hurt?" He asked, examining the girl. "Uh I'm fine" Arista said as she got on to her feet and began to move across the metal bridge. "Strong girl, just wish she wasn't so weird" Coach said as he walked up the stairs.

As they moved across the small bridge they were soon in a storage like room. "Guns here" Rochelle said as she picked up an extra pistol for herself. After look around the room, there wasn't many supplies for them, so they just carried on up a small stair case that was in the room.  
It led into a room with four air vents and a hole in the floor, "Guess we go down here" Nick said as he jumped down, everyone else followed,  
Arista being the last one to jump down.

Landing on the swan that was below them, they were back in the tunnel of love once again, "This is the longest tunnel of love I've ever seen!" Nick commented as the tunnel seemed to go on forever. "I agree" Florentina said with a smile, "Wait.. what?" Nick confusedly said, realizing that Florentina just agreed on something. "Hey Nick! you coming or do you want to be in this tunnel all day!" she then added, teasingly to the suited man who was just standing there. "Uh yeah." He said as he continued to walk, not realizing that Arista was walking extremely slow behind him.

As the tunnel curved, everyone was getting fed up with the tunnel of love now, when was this going to end. "Oh my god, when will we find an exit?" I would like to not see this tunnel ever again!" Rochelle complained as she was getting bored of being here, shooting the zombies in front of her, she felt like giving up right now. "mmm I smell fresh air!" Florentina giggled as her voice became happier, "Is this a joke?" Ellis said with a bored tone, "No really! Can't you smell it?" Florentina replied, as she began to walk faster. "She's right!" Rochelle exclaimed as she ran to catch up with Tina, everyone else soon followed, all excited to finally find an exit.

* * *

"Hm. Shit. First time I ever couldn't wait to get out of the Tunnel of Love." Coach rejoiced as the smell of fresh air was closer and a way out of the tunnel was in front of them. Running out all smiles, they couldn't believe they were finally out of that damn tunnel. "A chopper!" Ellis shouted as a helicopter flew passed them and over the screamin' oak.

Searching in a room nearby, a dozen of pill bottles were found as Florentina was about to pick a bottle up, Nick quickly slapped it out her hand, "No" He sternly spoke as he walked out of the door, "You know he's right, we don't want you to pass out again!" Rochelle said. "You're right, let's keep going" Tina replied, smiling at everyone. "Umm guys" Arista quietly said, as she was lagging behind still, but no one could hear her.  
Moving closer to the screamin' oak, Ellis's face lit up, "Aw man, that's the screamin' oak!" he said with a happy tone. "Over this fence!" Nick called out as he hopped over the fallen fence, everyone did the same. "Ellis you can do the honors!" Florentina said, as she stood next to the controls for the coaster, Ellis skipped over to them and pressed the button to start it, "Okay come on, how cool is this?" he said.

Running through the gate, they followed the coaster tracks, killing the incoming horde that had been alerting. "Kill the clowns!" Coach said as a clown was running towards them, luckily it was killed before it could attract any infected to them, not that it would do anything since they already had a horde on their tails, "Make sure to call out if you get pulled." Nick yelled as he was ahead of everyone, Florentina not far behind him. Going through the small tunnel, a charger came charging at them and a spitter was behind them, "Shit, watch out!" Coach yelled as goo came flying at them. "Get this big thing off me!" Florentina yelled as the charger managed to get her. Killing the charger, Florentina got back onto her feet, "Thanks!" she called out as she ran off again. "Guys" Arista tried calling, but still got no answer, her walking speed becoming more slower as she carried on. "We gotta turn off that alarm!" Rochelle shouted, drowning Arista's voice.

"Hunter!" Nick yelled, as the screech of a hunter was heard, it jumped over them, missing everyone. "Just keep going" Florentina yelled as she ran over to the alarm with Nick. "Got it" Rochelle shouted as she was able to kill the hunter as it was pouncing again. "Alarms off!" Nick yelled over to the others. "Thank god, that alarm was beginning to annoy me" Ellis replied, "I guess we go up this ramp" Arina said as she took Ellis's hand, "I guess we do!" he smiled as they both ran off across the bridge. "So cute!" Florentina smiled as she ran after them, "Ah, Wait for me Tina!" Rochelle called out. "Oh shit, smoker!" Ellis yelled as he threw Arina behind him to protect her from the smoker, "Don't worry! I've got it under control!" came Florentina's voice as she jumped passed Ellis and killed the smoker, "Bullseye!" She yelled, "Nice shooting" Ellis said, congratulating the girl.

"There's the safe house" Nick said behind them, as he saw the big red door, The smiles on everyone's face became wider as a rest sounded good right now, specially from all that running.

* * *

As they entered the safe house, Nick shut the door, letting out a big sigh of relief that he was finally safe, for now. "Wait, we're missing someone" Coach said, as he was counting everyone present, Nick turned around to see who was missing, it finally clicked, "ARISTA?" Nick quickly threw the door back open and ran out to find the missing team mate, "Nick, what about your weapon!" Ellis called out, "I'll be fine! If I'm not back in 5 mins, send someone out!" He replied as he faded into the background. "She was so quiet since the witch attacked her, hmmmm"Florentina spoke as she began to ponder around the room, thinking. "You don't think she is infected?" Rochelle questioned, watching Florentina walk in circles. "There is a possibility, But I don't know. I just find it weird how she hasn't tried to argue with me, cling to Nick.. you know" Florentina said, still thinking. "You're right.. something must be up" Arina said, looking slightly worried for her sister, "I'm sure she is alright, maybe she is just tired.." Ellis spoke, trying to keep Arina calm, "That could be another possibility" Florentina said as she was still focusing, but getting dizzy in the process.

"I should go out and check it Nick is alright." Coach spoke out as he reached for the safe room door, but suddenly it burst open, making Coach jump back and snapping Florentina out of her thinking. Standing in the doorway was Nick holding a passed out Arista, "She was by the alarm, luckily no infected were attacking her, they must of thought she was dead." Nick said, breathing heavily. "Put her down, I'll have a look at her" Tina spoke out. "What? Since when did you want to help her?" Nick questioned, giving Florentina a weird look, "I have no reason Nick, We just need all the fire power we've got right now to get out of this carnival." Florentina responded as she was waiting for Nick to place Arista's body on the floor, "Besides out of you all, I'm more educated in this field, I may be a scientist, but it doesn't mean I never wanted to be a Doctor as well." She smirked as she got out her medikit.

Examine Arista, Florentina could see many cuts and bruises on her body, but one cut caught her attention, "Hey guys, can you come and look at this for me, I might be daydreaming.. but this cut looks extremely huge and infected." Florentina said with a serious tone, using one of her hands to call everyone over. Looking over the body, they were all gazing down at the huge gash across Arista's stomach, which was still bleeding.  
"That must have been from the Witch, why didn't she patch it up?" Rochelle asked, as she couldn't stop staring at the cut, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to have to stitch this up and hope that it stops the infection.." Florentina sighed, grabbing the equipment needed.

Ten minutes later, Florentina was finally done stitching and cleaning Arista's wound, "Well it's done. Now all we can do is prey." she said as she got up to let the girl rest. Walking over to where Rochelle and Coach were, she lent against the wall, looking over at Nick who was just staring at Arista. "It's not my fault this happened is it? Because I feel so guilty for some reason." Tina spoke out, "What? Girl no way. How could this be your fault. You never made her go and try and crown the witch, heck you shouted at her to stop." Rochelle said as she comforted Florentina, "I know you feel bad, we all do.. poor girl must have been calling for us." Coach added as he looked over at the girl on the floor. "I still don't like her, but I just feel so bad that she is in this state" Florentina said, focusing her attention on Nick still. "I feel the same way, but really. It's not your fault at all. to be honest, it was her fault for not listening to you in the first place, which she would never do, since this is Arista." Rochelle replied. "She's right you know" Coach said, as he sat down, scratching his head.

"Yeah true, but I have this deep feeling inside, you know?" Florentina confessed as she began looking at her feet, "I know what you mean, but what else can we do?" Rochelle said, hoping she could comfort the girl. "Bah, you're right! I'm just tired and all that. so my emotions are all messed up." Florentina complained as she placed her head back up to look at Rochelle, "You should sleep young'un" Coach said, "you're right, I should go have some sleep, and you guys should as well" Florentina said, raising her voice so that everyone else heard her. Grabbing her rucksack, Florentina got her blanket out, throwing the rucksack back on the floor, she lent down wrapping the blanket around her as she put her head on the rucksack for a pillow, "Night everyone" She quietly said as she slipped into a sleep.

"Night Florentina" Nick whispered, while he kept his eyes fixed on Arista, who hadn't budged since bringing her inside the saferoom.  
Resting against the wall, he couldn't help but think of what happened back in the tunnel of love, "Is Arista just trying to make me and Tina hate each other? Ever since she was found, me and Tina have been arguing more than normal.. but could it just be the whole apocalypse putting strain on us and the fact we have to be near each other after all these years of not seeing on one another? I don't even know anymore, no one is going to tell me the answer.. Why do I even bother. But in all honestly, if I don't find out soon enough.. I'm going to end up hating both of them. I didn't even want Tina to hate me this much in the first place.. but she seemed alright towards me in the tunnel.. Ugh so confusing.. or could this just be how women are?" Nick couldn't stop thinking, his mind was going all over the place with questions that he wanted answers to, but knew he wouldn't get them soon enough...

* * *

_Finally, this chapter is finished!_  
_I've been working on this for a few weeks now._  
_doing one bit at a time, playing L4D2 Dark carnival, because I kept forgetting what_  
_the tunnel of love looked like._

_I hope this is all ok._  
_I'll be looking over it this weekend, when I've had some sleep!_  
_I'll get Chapter 11 done soon~_

_Since Christmas is coming up, I might write some One shot for it?_  
_or something.. I'm not sure, but I would like to upload something christmassy!_


	11. Chapter 11 The barns

_Yeah..stuff happened during the Christmas period, so I never got to do the christmassy thing I wanted to do! :(_  
_SADFACE._

And so much personal crap got in my way as well. Hence no updates for a while. I'm sorrry! UBERSADFACE

_But I am back and in the mood to write again. _  
_I hope I still have followers. xD_

Set on the level after the coaster._ (barns)  
If you forgotten where i left off~ ;D 3  
_

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

All OC's are the property of me.

* * *

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Eleven

* * *

_"Night Florentina" Nick whispered, while he kept his eyes fixed on Arista, who hadn't budged since bringing her inside the saferoom._

_Resting against the wall, he couldn't help but think of what happened back in the tunnel of love, "Is Arista just trying to make me and Tina hate each other? Ever since she was found, me and Tina have been arguing more than normal.. but could it just be the whole apocalypse putting strain on us and the fact we have to be near each other after all these years of not seeing on one another? I don't even know anymore, no one is going to tell me the answer.. Why do I even bother. But in all honestly, if I don't find out soon enough.. I'm going to end up hating both of them. I didn't even want Tina to hate me this much in the first place.. but she seemed alright towards me in the tunnel.. Ugh so confusing.. or could this just be how women are?" Nick couldn't stop thinking, his mind was going all over the place with questions that he wanted answers to, but knew he wouldn't get them soon enough...  
_

* * *

Tossing around in her blanket every 5 minutes, Florentina finally gave up and just laid there on her back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Why can't I sleep, I'm tired as hell but something inside of me isn't allowing me to pass out, I have no clue what and it's going to drive me insane!" Her mind raced as the thoughts got worse. What seemed like hours of thinking, but in reality was only five minutes, Florentina couldn't lay down anymore, her head was banging severely, eyes were watering and her body was shaking. "I can't take any more of this!" she said whimpering in her hands "Can't take what?" The sound of Nick's voice becoming clear, sounding concerned about the state of his ex-fiancée. "Everything that has happened since this stupid outbreak!" she stammered, not allowing Nick to even see her face or the tears that were flowing from her sore eyes, as he moved closer to the crying women, the sound of a moving person was heard. "Oww.. I ache so much" said a womanly voice which echo'd of extreme pain, "Arista.." Nick whispered as he turned his attention to the younger girl.

"Great, now you're going to leave me again for her, Like you do all the time Nick!" Florentina cried, "What? I was not!" Nick sternly spoke as he turned his body around to face her now, "Don't lie to me Nick, you love that girl more than me, you always went off with her when she demanded it." Florentina argued, her voice sounding croaky. "I just didn't think you would want me around Florentina, I know you hate me, I didn't want to hang around you because you'd probably think it's weird." He said, watching as she rubbed her eyes. "Nick...I..I don't.." Before she could even finish her sentence, the sound of hissing could be heard as it echo'd through the saferoom. "I hear a hunter" came the voice of Coach, "A hunter in the saferoom? How in the world is that possible!" Nick blasted as he quickly moved to Florentina and held her close to his chest. "I'll protect you from whatever it may be." he whispered softly, "I am so confused." Florentina mumbled in Nick's chest - confused at Nick's sudden affection for her.

The hissing got louder, everyone grouped up against the wall, holding the nearest weapon to them, waiting for whatever it was to show it's face. "Where in the world is it?" Ellis cried out, constantly turning his head left and right, hoping whatever it was would show itself to the boy. Suddenly the screech of the hunter was heard, everyone huddled close to each other, weapons ready to attack at any moment until a crash was heard. Rochelle ran over to the saferoom door to see that the hunter had tried to break the door open by leaping into it. "Yeah...We're safe don't worry, it was just a hunter trying to break open the door with it's leap" Rochelle couldn't help but face palm at the hunter. "Wow..I'm sorry but that is actually quite funny" Ellis said, as he walked over to see Arina. "We're lucky it wasn't a tank though! Now I'm sure that could smash open the door" Coach explained, Making everyone gulp at the thought of a tank, but they all relaxed seconds after knowing it was just a hunter. "Now that I think about it, that hunter sounded so weird. I couldn't really tell that it was one" Arina said as she appeared from behind Ellis. "I was thinking the same thing..." Rochelle nodded, as she walked away from the saferoom door.

* * *

"Hello, I could use some medical attention!" Arista sternly spoke as she glared over at Florentina who still had her face in Nick's chest. Seeing her face, Nick quickly let Florentina go and walked away, causing her to become even more confused at Nick's weird attitude. "Well?" Arista said, tapping her fingers on the cold floor. "Uh hold on!" Florentina managed to say as she watched Nick walk away from her, making her eyes tear up more. Rubbing her already sore eyes, Florentina grabbed the medical kit from her rucksack and slowly walked over to Arista, keeping her eyes fixed on Nick as she made her way over, "Took your damn time, I could have died and you're too busy flirting" Arista said, now standing with her arms folded and stuck her nose up at the end. That line and attitude really sunk into Florentina's skin. "Me, flirt? Hah, you're one to talk" she replied, dropping the medikit by Arista, "If you want me to check you, how about you be nice for once in your god damn life?" Florentina angerly spat, staring down at Arista who was looking back at the older womens face, a smirk on Arista's face was noticable.

"And what in hell are you smirking at? you good for nothing-" Before Florentina could finish, a hand gripped over her mouth and another one gripped around her waist. Trying to struggle, Florentina became calm again knowing she wouldn't get out of this grip. "Both of you, there is no need for this, Specially not right now!" Nick spoke out, the cold tone in his voice could be easily heard, as he began taking his hands off Florentina. "Pfft, All I wanted was some medical attention and she decided to start having a go at me!" Arista tried to defend herself, but Nick wasn't going to believe it. "You know I do have ears, I did hear what you said." He said, looking into Arista's eyes, "You're calling me a liar?" She tried to defend herself again, looking at Nick.  
"Yes, Because I heard what you said and I'm sure everyone else did. Why do you bother to lie? Specially about Florentina? What do you have against her Arista, I want to know." Nick's voice went from being cold to a quiet comforting voice, hoping it would get Arista to tell him what she was up too. "Because she tried to kill you! She seems nothing but trouble to you! Why do you think I keep you away from her." was her reply as she had tears in her eyes. "That's a lie and you know it! Florentina suddenly shouted as she stomped her right foot on the floor, getting everyone's attention.

"Tina?" Rochelle spoke, breaking the silence from her and the others who had to watch. "Why would I let someone be killed? Specially someone who meant a lot to me once.." Florentina said, as she looked at the floor, thinking of the peaceful times of her and Nick. "Because you're a bitch!" Arista commented as she raised her left hand to slap Florentina. "That was uncalled for! My sister is not a bitch!" Arina cried out, as she stepped in front of Florentina, "And the fact she stole my only sibling away from me, Why should I even allow that!" Arista screamed, lowering her hand, to grip her head. "You don't even think of me as a sister, so why should it bother you! you tried to kill me. I hate you! you hit me, every time you were angry! Siblings don't do that! Florentina shows me love and protects me, so leave her alone!" Arina screamed back, hoping it would finally end the argument. "Why would anyone want to love someone like you. You ruined my life, being mommy's little angel and daddy's perfect daughter, Oh you made them so proud, being a nurse and all." Arista sarcastically spoke walking over to the saferoom doors.  
Arina felt guilty and tried to scurry away behind Ellis, but was stopped by Florentina who had caught her right elbow, "You're a nurse?" Florentina asked, looking down at the young girl. "Yes... I'm sorry..." Arina quietly spoke, as she started to cry in Florentina's chest. "what, why are you sorry! It's nothing to be ashamed off! Don't listen to your sister.. she is a..well.. a looney. Your parents were proud of you, She is just jealous! Also now you can help me with fixing everyone up!" Florentina chirped as she hugged her.

* * *

Nick stood there, his eyes wide at what he had just heard, What was he suppose to believe now? Should he go and comfort Arista or should he just not get  
Involved anymore and concentrate on getting out of this saferoom. Suddenly a hand gripped one of Nick's shoulders, causing him to quickly jump forward,  
"Woah I'm sorry Nick!" Rochelle said with an apologetic tone. "Oh Ro.. No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that" He sighed as he turned to look at Rochelle.  
"I was just wondering if you was ok.." She said, giving him a simply smile, "I'm fine." was all he said before he walked away from her,  
"I don't think you are.." Rochelle quietly said as she also walked away, but going in the direction of Florentina and Arina.  
As she got to Florentina and Arina, the two girls were just having a small chat, "Hey you two" Rochelle spoke, as she waved at them both.  
"Oh Ro!" Florentina brightly spoke with a smile, "well you seem happy.." Was all Rochelle could say, confused at Florentina's overly happy attitude, "Gotta stay positive you know!" she replied as she punched the thin air. "Mmmhmm! Sister was telling me that being positive will help us get through all this!" Arina joined, copying Florentina. "Oh geez..Well if you say so! Speaking of which.. Shouldn't we leave? I mean we want to get to the next Saferoom before dark and I've realised  
we've wasted time already" Rochelle asked, giving off a dull tone, which lowered both Florentina's and Arina's moods.

"Ya, I reckon we should leave now" Ellis simply said as he stretched, "Yeppers" Nick responded, though he certainly wasn't paying attention to anyone.  
"Well then, are we all ready?" Coach asked as he stood with Arista by the saferoom door, everyone nodded a yes at the bigger man and with that he opened the  
door. Running out, everyone headed left, shooting at the wandering zombies that lingered outside. Running through a few stalls, They soon came out to a small clearing, "Through the bumper cars!" Coach shouted as he took lead. Heading through the bumper cars, a charger quickly charged through the doorway and managed to grab Rochelle, while knocking Florentina, Arina and Ellis down. "Get it off me!" Rochelle shouted, as she was being slammed to the floor.  
Coach and Nick turned on their heels and began shooting at the charger, while Arista decided to go on ahead. "Damn charger.." Florentina moaned as she got up, rubbing her bottom, she quickly recalled the charger still being alive and grabbed her Spas 12 and began shooting.

It wasn't long until the charger had died, but during that time a spitter was waddling about, accompanied with a female boomer and a small horde.  
"Shit, long necked bitch!" Coach quickly said, as he saw the Spitter run behind a stall, "Boomer" Nick called out also, seeing it run towards them.  
"Not to mention a small hoard.." Ellis sighed as he grabbed out his pistols to get rid of the hoard quicker. As everyone began concentrating on the  
small pack of hoards and the special infected upon them, they didn't noticed Arista was missing.

It took 10 minutes for them to get through the bumper cars, only because they mistook the hoard to be small. It was infact one of the biggest they had encountered so far. "Where do they even come from?" Florentina heavily breathed as she leant against a wall, wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Beats me, but I never want to see another hoard that big again" Rochelle replied as she stood next to her female friend, panting as well. "Come on ladies, we have no time to rest, unless you want to become one of them!" Nick swiftly spoke as he ran past everyone, he sounded worried but no one had the chance to ask why, because it was Nick. He wasn't the sort of guy to stop and answer questions. "Yeah we should get going, no time to stop, it will get dark anytime soon" Said Ellis as he picked up the pace and followed the suited man, the others slowly followed him with Florentina being last.

"ARISTA!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring what was attracted to his voice. Frantically spinning around, he finally came to a stop as he watched the girl scurry passed an arcade game near a barn. "Fuck fuck fuck.. GET BACK HERE NOW!" he angerly yelled as he ran off. Hearing the shouting, everyone followed Coach, all except Florentina who stood by the bushes, watching Nick run after the girl. "You never change..." She whispered as she slowly paced herself, "Watch out" Coach quickly yelled as a horde came running out of the barn. Nick noticed the zombies were ignoring Arista but coming after him, "What the-" he couldn't finish his sentence as a hunter pounced on him and began scratching his chest. "Hunters on Nick!" Rochelle annouced as she slid to the side of a wall and began shooting at the hunter, as Coach, Arina and Ellis took care of the horde that came charging out of the barn. Coach had managed to Kill a boomer that was trying to hide in the middle of the hoard, while a spitter was running back and forth trying to spit. Back near the bushes, Florentina was still walking extremely slowly, her feet were acting up again and she felt quite upset about Nick. "Ugh fucking spitters.. Why did I have to be stuck in this shit? If I were dead I would have been with my Grandpa. Or Why couldn't I have been with with the army.. But no. I'm stuck in this shit, my feet are fucked, I have to be stuck with him and then one of his whore lovers. Woo!" She sarcastically sounded as she twirled one of her fingers in the air.

Not paying attention to the spitter and smoker that were creeping behind her slowly, waiting to strike her at any given moment. "What I wouldn't give to go back to the old days." she continued to ramble on, not giving one care in the world around her, because all the zombies were at the barn with the others, all she was stuck with were the special infected, but she didn't know that.

* * *

Back at the barn, Nick was back on his feet, taking some pills he tried to run through the barn but was stopped by a strong hand gripping one of his arms.  
"Why are you rushing?" Coach asked, sounding annoyed. "ARISTA. THAT'S WHAT! NOW LET GO!" Nick yelled, slapping Coach's hand off him. "What in the world boy." Coach was now confused as he watched Nick run off once again. "Leave him.. He is as they say.. one confused man." Rochelle said, nodding her head in dissapointment. "Either way, he'll get killed going off by himself!" Ellis warned as he began jogging backwards into the barn. "Yeah.. either way we have to go this way anyway." Arina spoke out, as she followed Ellis. Sighing, Coach didn't reply to anyone and just ran, chasing after Nick because he knew everyone was right. "Wait for me!" Rochelle mumbled as she picked up some pills that were on the floor.

"Where is everyone...HELLO?" Florentina shouted, ignoring that fact a group of special infected had gathered behind her, keeping their distance.  
dragging her painful feet some more, she had eventually made it to the barn, "Rochelle? Arina...? ELLIS? HELLLLLLOOOO" Her voice echo'd and got no reply whatsoever. Falling on to her knees, she positioned herself properly onto her behind, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Great, everyones left me." she softly spoke as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm a sitting duck.. Maybe this is how I'm going to go out.." She continued to make depression comments to self. "What happened to the positive side of you?" Her mind spoke, "it died.. My feet are fucking painful, I was left for dead.. Why should I care anymore." She answered herself, tears still slowly flowing out of her blood shocked eyes.

In the barn, everyone had their eyes set on Nick and he had his set on Arista who had finally made it out of the barn. "Ugh can't you stop for a minute!" Nick shouted, getting more annoyed because she wasn't replying to any of his questions. Finally he had also made it out of the barn, noticing how Arista was scurrying across the roof in a weird way. Catching his breathe, Nick knelt down and started to patch the wound on his chest. "There you are!" The voice of Ellis came, sounding exhausted from all the zombies and special infected that were after Nick because he hadn't stopped shouting, which alerted the horde to them.

"Woah, finally.. we can maybe catch just a little rest!" Coach mumbled, getting a small laugh from Arina. Rochelle on the other hand wasn't pleased with Nick at all.  
As she came out of the barn, she coldly looked at Nick with her arms folded and mouthed the words thanks to him. "What?" Nick responded, giving her an equal look of coldness. "You know what.. the whole shouting thing on your part, ignoring all the zombies you had atrracted and left US to deal with it! you could have at least said thanks to me, I saved your freaking butt from that hunter, yet you just run off!" she argued. Nick turned his attention to the ground, because he knew she was right and he had no reply. "I thought so..." Rochelle quietly mumbled as she looked away. "Hey.. guys.." Ellis said with a concerned voice. "What?" Coach asked, turning to look at Ellis. "Where is Flo? because she isn't with us!" He quickly asked, panicing about where she could be. "WHAT?" Nick yelled, "you get angry at me for this and that and YET, YOU LEFT FLO? She could be dead by now?" he continued, raging at Rochelle who hadn't realised Florentina wasn't with them. "Oh my god..." She wimpered as she fell to her knees, feeling like a horrible person. "We are all to blame!" Coach added as he couldn't believe they just left a member of their team to die. "Well unlike you guys, I'm going back for her" Nick spoke. "you lot wait here!" he added as he ran through the barn. "BUT WHAT ABOUT ARISTA?" Ellis said, "She'll be fine!" he said as he faded away from everyone.

Back by the front of the barn, Florentina was lucky to still be alive, she still hadn't noticed the special infected because they were slowly creeping up on to her.  
The smoker was on the barn roof standing patiently until he thought was the right time, which was now. With that, he quickly spat he tongue out and caught the already injured girl. "Noo!" was all she could scream as the Smoker's tongue squeezed her tighter as he dragged her up the barn. The boomer and spitter were getting ready to throw their projectile liquards on to her when they both exploded. "Got you!" a rough voice said. The few special infected that were left scrambled, while the smoker stood there squeezing more and more. Turning blue in the face, Florentina didn't notice being free'd from the smoker. "Oh god, please don't be dead..." the voice said again.

* * *

_Omg I've finally finished this. 3_  
_I'll be going through later to check for any mistaks or errors. _  
_Because knowing me.. I have made a few~ 3_  
_So be sure to check again!_

_Haha but it took me a while to even write this!_

_Enjooooooooy 3_


	12. Chapter 12 The Stadium

Ah yeah, Chapter twelve.  
More drama? x3 I think so!  
Because I love drama more than I should. o3o;

Also sorry for the long break.  
Personal stuff, then my pc broke.

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.  
Florentina, Arina and Arista are property of me~

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Twelve.

* * *

_ "Noo!" was all she could scream as the Smoker's tongue squeezed her tighter as he dragged her up the barn. The boomer and spitter were getting ready to throw their projectile liquards on to her when they both exploded. "Got you!" a rough voice said. The few special infected that were left scrambled, while the smoker stood there squeezing more and more. Turning blue in the face, Florentina didn't notice being free'd from the smoker. "Oh god, please don't be dead..." the voice said again._

* * *

Kicking a stone back and fourth, Ellis was worried for Nick's welfare, who ran back into the barns. "What if he gets caught by another hunter?" He said, kicking the stone into a nearby bush. "He'll be fine..." Rochelle said, looking down at the floor. "I think.. we should go back" Arina spoke, walking backwards into the barn. "I agree with the little lady there" Coach replied as he followed. "Nick told us to-" Before Rochelle could even finish, Ellis put his hand on her shoulder "Look, we have to go, we made this mistake before, what if we lose another team member?" he sternly voiced, looking Rochelle dead in the eyes. "But we haven't lost anyone.. we just left them..I am a horrible person!" She responded, pushing Ellis's hand away. "It's not just your fault! we all did it. None of us paid any attention to her, because we were more concerned about getting out of this fairground that we didn't notice her at all! Now come on or it will get worse!" Ellis replied, with an annoyed tone in his voice, Something no one has heard before, Rochelle said nothing in return to the southern boy and just got up.

Back at the front of the barns, Nick had saved Florentina from the smoker and the other infected swarming her, by the time he had gotten to her though, she was already passed out. "Please don't be dead.." he quietly mumbled, as he placed her head on his lap. Placing one of his hands on her cheeks, he just sat there, staring down at the lifeless face that rested on his lap. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I put you through so much and everytime you told me I was making a mistake, I never listened! How could you even stand being near me.. I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry, god dammit!" his soft tone turned into anger as he punched the floor. He kept his attention all on Florentina, forgetting about Arista for once. "I promised I would protect you back at the station.. I can't even keep one simple promise to you... this is all my fault." As he kept putting himself down, he didn't hear the footsteps of the others as they arrived. Stroking her slightly cold cheek, Nick sat there praying, something he had never done in his life, to any god that was listening to him to keep Florentina alive. "Don't leave me... please" He said once more as he placed his other hand on her forehead.

* * *

"Oh my god, Florentina.." Rochelle whimpered as she looked at the state of her friend, Holding both hands to her mouth, Rochelle slowly moved closer to Nick and Florentina. Grasping one of her shoulders, Coach stopped her from getting closer. "I think we should let Nick handle this. We should protect them both from anything that may try and attack" He ordered, but speaking in a soft tone. The sound of Coach's voice shocked Nick, causing him to turn his body around to face the others. But then he realised the sudden movement had knocked Florentina off his lap. "Florentina!" Nick quickly spoke, turning away from the others and putting all of his attention back on to unconcious girl. Placing her head back onto his lap, He had noticed she felt much colder than before, "Oh no, She's getting colder..what do I do!" Nick begged as he felt her forehead. "She has blanket in her backpack.. we could wrap her in that." Arina said as she pointed to Florentina's rucksack. Before anyone could say anything else, Nick took Arina's idea and grabbed the rucksack which was located next to him. Unzipping it, He had found the blanket on top of everything, making it easy for him. "Can someone help me with this.. I have an idea as well.." Nick spoke softly as he kept his eyes on Florentina's face.

"I'll help" Rochelle spoke as she moved closer, "Thank you Ro.." was all Nick could say as he gave her the blanket.  
Placing the blanket on the floor, Nick took that as a sign to place Florentina onto it. He began wrapping the two sides over her, tucking in the blanket tightly. "So Nick.. you said you had a plan?" Ellis wondered, wanting to know of this plan. "Yeah.. I was thinking, I could carry Florentina all the way to the Saferoom. I mean if we stick here any longer we will die.. There were a hell of a lot of infected by her when I came" He explained, still keeping eye contact on Florentina as he began to slowly pick her up. "Carry her.. to the saferoom? We have no idea where the next one is.. What if there is a Tank?" Ellis complained as he thought of all the risks that can and probably will happen. "Well we have to go sometime and I think now is THAT time, Cap." Nick answered, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nick is right." Rochelle spoke, guilt dripping in her voice. "We really need to get to another saferoom.. Florentina could possible die and we can't look at her while outside." she continued, cocking her fireaxe. That was the sign that they were going to start heading back to find the next saferoom. Sighing in defeat, Ellis bit his lip and began heading back through the barns, grabbing Arina's hand as he went. "Go on Nick, Me and Rochelle will watch your back." Coach commanded. "Nice thinking big guy" Nick commented, impressed by Coach's idea, as he put Florentina in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Arista was hiding in a corner, by the gate that lead to the stadium. "I can't go any further without alerting a horde." Thinking, she knew that waiting there would be the best idea. Even if it meant getting chewed out by the others. "Nick will understand, I'm sure he will.. I mean he loves me!" She said to herself as she checked out her hands. "Why does my skin look.. weird?" She asked herself as she watched countless zombies dragged themselves passed her. Confused at their sudden lack of interest in her, she slowly got off the floor and moved closer to a female looking zombie. Grabbing it by the shoulder, she forced herself infront of it and looked into the eyes. "Why aren't you attacking me?" She angerly said, staring at the blank faced zombie.  
Groaning at Arista, the zombie began to slowly walk away. "I'm not... one of them am I?.. No! I can't be.. I just can't.. THIS ISN'T REAL." Going insane from the thoughts of becoming a zombie. Arista backed up into her corner again and hugged herself, tears flowing down her face. "Why.. does it real so good to cry?.. oh god. Not a witch.. please not one of them..!" she wimpered. "What did I even do to deserve such fate?" She cried, as she stayed in the corner, hugging herself. "But I must act normal when the others arrive.. Nick cannot know I'm one of them otherwise I'll be shoot!" was the last thing she said.

As they made it out of the barn safely, they saw a way to get onto the roof tops. "We can get up here" Ellis spoke as he climbed up some crates, helping Arina on the way. "This may be slightly difficult.. but we have to get over that roof" Nick said, talking to the unconcious girl he was holding. Placing her softly on the first crate, he then climbed onto it and picked her back up again. Doing this until they had gotten on the roof. Climbing over the roof was hard enough carrying someone with all the infected charging at them. "Jockey!" Ellis shouted as the small thing began scurrying towards Rochelle. "Oh no you don't" She shouted as she began taking steps back to avoid getting jockeyed. "Dead" Coach said as he ran passed Rochelle, "phew! thanks" She smiled as she moved forward again.  
"I swear to god, that saferoom better be close" Nick moaned as the rooftops felt like they would go on forever. "Oh come on Nick! We're nearly off these roofs! you're not tired already!" Coach asked, keeping any zombies from ambushing him from behind. "You try lugging a person around in an apocalypse while you're already tired from being attacked and running all the time!" Nick complained, giving Coach a serious look. Coach replied with nothing and instead carried on getting zombies at bay.  
It wasn't long until they had all gotten to the end of the rooftops and had managed to safely get off of them. "Easily then expected.. but you can never be too sure!" Ellis carefully said as he walked slowly towards the scaffolding that was infront of them.

Keeping hold of Arina's hand they had made it to a set of ladders, motioning Arina to go up first. "I'll keep an eye out for your back." He sweetly spoke as he followed her up the ladders. "Anything good up there?" Rochelle asked as she stayed put on the ground. "Some ammo, an adrenaline and some gas cans." Ellis replied, throwing down the three gas cans. "We have to find the switch to open up those gates and hopefully the next saferoom isn't too far" said Coach as he reloaded his weapons, knowing a horde may be around the corner. "Hold on a second.. Can you guys here whimpering.. kind of sounds like a witch.." Nick said, glaring around. The others stopped what they were doing and listened to the sounds around them. The whimpering was quiet, but was hearable at some certain tones. "Doesn't sound like the usually witch crying.. but it is suspicious!" Arina quietly spoke as she noticed a small figure in the corner by the gates slightly moving. "Over there!" She said, tugging onto Ellis's shirt, getting his attention.

* * *

"Nick, Rochelle, Coach... Arina's spotted something by the gates. we best check it out.." He told them, alerting the others to the corner. Afraid, everyone stood still for a moment, hoping someone else would go have a look. 5 minutes passed until Nick decided to man up and check out the situation.  
"Coach, Hold Florentina. I'm going to check it out." He added, placing the girl into the darker mans arms. "Be careful!" Rochelle added, placing one hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick nodded at her, keeping a cool and calm face as he walked slowly over with his pistols cocked. "You can do this Nick. you've been through so much already! you should be used to this by now" His mind raced. In reality, Nick was afraid of dying, He didn't want to leave the others alone, especially Florentina. As he approached the whimpering figure, Nick flashed his torch over the top of the figure and by shock, jumped back slightly. "Arista? Is that you." He asked, moving forward. "N-nick..?" She whimpered, bringing her head out of her arms as she looked up. "Are you ok? Why are you crying!" He suddenly asked, bombarding her with questions. "N-nothing.. I was just... scared?" she added, trying to make herself seem as normal as possible. "Then you should have stayed with us! You had me worried. What if you had died?" The anger in Nick's voice became clear and suddenly he held out a hand to her. "You can tell me later when we find a saferoom but for now.. GET UP. we need to get to a saferoom quickly." He spoke in a fast tone. trying to pace things up as he knew flapping around wasn't going to get them to safety

"Ok.." was all Arista could say as she gave Nick her hand. "Now lets get this gate open!" Nick shouted. The others had gathered around the scalfholding, watching the scene between Nick and Arista. "Well thank god it wasn't a witch." Ellis commented, The others nodded in agreement and headed over to Nick as he signalled a hand motion to them. "Heres a switch, when I press it.. We'll run. Coach you're in charge of carrying Florentina the rest of the way. Ok? Ellis, you and Arina take Coach's back while me, Rochelle and Arista here take the front. Is everyone happy with that?" Nick explained. Hearing everyone agreeing to his plan, that was the signal for him to push the switch. "The gates are opening!" Nick shouted as he readied to run. "Hey Ellis, let's shoot the gas cans as we run so it burns any zombies coming this way!" Arina suggested, pointing over to the scattered cans by the scaffolding. Ellis nodded in agreement to this and smiled at the smaller girl as he gently patted her on the head.

"IT'S OPEN!" Rochelle called out to everyone as she began running through the gates, The others picked up the signal and followed, staying in their formation. Grabbing Arista's hand Nick began running faster, keeping a tight grip on her hand as he used the other to shoot a pistol. "Slow down.. I feel so exhausted" Arista quietly whined as she felt dizzy. "Oh god dammit" Nick said as he swept Arista into his arms, "You know I was hoping I would never have to do this again!" He complained as he signalled for Rochelle to move in front. Thinking of a better idea, Nick then placed Arista over his right shoulder, that way he would be able to use a weapon and help Rochelle. "Good idea!" Rochelle shouted as she shot dead a boomer. Smiling back Nick could see the stadium was getting closer. "The safehouse is in the stadium! All most there guys!" He said, biting his lip.

Rochelle bought our her axe has she got closer to the stadium, Hordes of zombies were rushing out like they had just seen a fantastic concert. "My god, So many!" Ellis spoke as he caught up to the others. "throwing a pipebomb" Coach shouted as he flung the pipebomb behind them. The horde of zombies got distracted by the pipe and all ran towards that, clearing the stadium entrance for them. "Let's go!" Arina demanded as she grabbed Ellis's hand and took him to the saferoom. The explosion of the pipebomb was loud and body parts and blood flew everywhere, Ellis had turned around to watch the explosion before closing the saferoom door. "That was one sweet explosion! Y'all should have seen it!" He said in excitement, "Sure Ellis" Nick responded, taking Arista off his shoulders.

* * *

"Let's make a small bed for Florentina over here on the table" Rochelle spoke as she began clearing the table of any guns/ammo. "Brilliant Ro" Coach nodded, Liking her idea. Ellis got Florentina's rucksack and took out the blanket and pillow that were stuffed in the bag. "Okay, Aye think y'all can place her on the table now." Ellis said, as he finished placing the pillow. Coach placed the still unconscious women on the table and gently placed her head on the pillow, wrapping any loose blanket around her small frame. "You said you was a nurse right, Arina." Ellis asked, remember a conversation before. "Yeah. I'll have a look at her cuts and hopefully be able to fix anything." She quietly responded as she bought out a first aid kit. As she took the blanket off, Arina started examining the cuts and bruises that were visible on her legs and arms. Ellis, Rochelle and Coach stayed around the table to aid as assistances if needed, while Nick and Arista subsided around the corner. "Now what in the world were you thinking? Running off like that. seriously.." Nick asked, trying to not raise his voice. "...It doens't matter" was all Arista said as she began to walk away. Grabbing a hand, Nick roughly pulled Arista close to him. "Don't even start this quiet act! we all know something was wrong otherwise you wouldn't of ran off like that! ARISTA, ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT." Nick spat, anger turning into fury. "Holy shit.. Nick can be scary at times." Rochelle whispered to the others. Everyone else nodded in unison as they tried to ignore the "loud" conversation between the other two.

"Ugh, Why would you even care Nick? Florentina totally has you wrapped around her fingers, like a dog." Arista answered, refusing to make eye contact. "That's not true! I only protected her because I felt I needed to. What should it matter to you anyway." Nick argued, "Because I love you still Nick!" Arista shouted back at Nick. "What..?" He asked, confused at her outburst. "I said.. I love you Nick. Wasn't it obvious to you. How I always tried to stay with you. Why me and that girl argued.." She spoke out, as her voice gotten quiet. "But. I...I should go see how Florentina is.." was all Nick could choke out as he quickly got up and walked over to the others.  
"I knew you would do that Nick. It won't be long until you're fully mine.. and I want you before I turn.." Arista's mind spoke as she eyed Nick up and down as he walked away.

"..How is she?" He asked, as he watched Arina bandage her legs up. "She'll be fine, the cuts aren't serious at all. We just need to give her rest and she should be fine." She responded with a small smile. "That means we are gonna have to stay in this saferoom for awhile then.. right?" Ellis asked. "Well it depends on how long it takes for her to come too.. it's different on everyone and how exhausted they were, etc" Arina responded, giving Ellis a small poke of her tongue. Everyone became silence as they just stood there looking at Florentina, knowing it was their fault this happened.


	13. Chapter 13 Never ending drama

WOO THIRTEEN.  
I thought maybe it's time, some more of Nick's and Florentina's back story should be shown.  
I will make Ellis more badass as well.

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

Florentina, Arina and Arista are property of me~

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Thirteen.

* * *

_"Because I love you still Nick!" Arista shouted back at Nick. "What..?" He asked, confused at her outburst. "I said.. I love you Nick. Wasn't it obvious to you. How I always tried to stay with you. Why me and that girl argued.." She spoke out, as her voice gotten quiet. "But. I...I should go see how Florentina is.." was all Nick could choke out as he quickly got up and walked over to the others._

_"I knew you would do that Nick. It won't be long until you're fully mine.. and I want you before I turn.." Arista's mind spoke as she eyed Nick up and down as he walked away._

_"..How is she?" He asked, as he watched Arina bandage her legs up. "She'll be fine, the cuts aren't serious at all. We just need to give her rest and she should be fine." She responded with a small smile. "That means we are gonna have to stay in this saferoom for awhile then.. right?" Ellis asked. "Well it depends on how long it takes for her to come too.. it's different on everyone and how exhausted they were, etc" Arina responded, giving Ellis a small poke of her tongue. Everyone became silence as they just stood there looking at Florentina, knowing it was their fault this happened._

* * *

Pacing up and down the small stadium safe house, Nick's mind couldn't get anymore confusing as it was. He was never good with emotions and he knew that, so did everyone else. "I am in too much of an emotional mess, That doesn't help in a time like this. FUCK!" His mind, was going over everything that had happened. Nick generally hoped no one else would get in the way or cause anymore strain to him.

Florentina had been out for 5 hours now, Everyone was getting too concerned about her, sometimes her heartbeat went down too low and other times, it would rush up. She also got cold at certain points and then her body would overheat, so they have to keep an eye on her. In reality, they didn't realise Florentina's mind was overflowing her unconcious dreams with harsh memories and then nice memories, but the circle kept continuing. It wasn't long until everyone saw a new sign from her, talking in her state.

"these..must be... old.. pictures of his past relationships... before.. me" Florentina painfully said, as her right hand gripped her chest. "Guys! Florentina had some movement, but I have no idea what she was just saying.." Rochelle spoke, her eyes sparkled knowing her friend was alive. "What did she say?" Nick asked, as he sat on the other side of the room, away from Arista.  
"Something about pictures of a past relationships with "him"? Rochelle confusely said, "Him? whose him?" Ellis corrosponded. Everyone, except for Arista, circled Florentina, hoping she would say anything else. "Nick..." Hearing his name being whispered, he glared at the unconcious women.. "What Flo? WHAT?" he said, picking himself off the floor and paced over to her, as he was about to place one of his hands on her shoulder, Florentina then slowly moaned "Doesn't... deserve me. he had his... chance.. and blew it.." hearing that, Nick backed away, confused at what she said. "What? what did I do?" He concerly said, with a upset expression. "Anna...Arista...Why..." was the last thing she said before her body decided to shut down again. "Anna.. Arista..What do you know, Tina?" Nick whispered as he walked back to the corner to be alone. The others watched him and then quickly, tried to keep Florentina alive. "Florentina, Stay with us! Please." Arina shouted, as she wrapped her back into the blanket. "Theres nothing we can do, but just wait.." Coach spoke, as he decided to sit down, looking down at his friend, Everyone else joined him, deciding a rest was the only thing they could do. "Nick, keep a watch on her, please?" Rochelle peacefully spoke, as she gave him one last look.

* * *

Two more hours slowly passed and everyone, except Nick had passed out due to exhaustion from looking after Florentina. "Ugh..." a voice said. Sitting up, Florentina had finally awaken, trying to adjust her eyes to where she was. "My head hurts, my eyes hurt.. everything on me hurts" she spoke out. "Hello?" She asked, heardly loud, since she couldn't yell, hoping to get a response, but she heard nothing. Turning her body, as her feet touched the floor, the cold floor was freezing to the point her feet quickly sprang up. "Shit that's cold! she squeaked as looked around in the dark. "Where am I?" she confusely asked, as she used her hand to find a torch, she lowly moved it to a shelf that was located next to her, Feeling what seemed like a torch, she picked it up and tried examining it. Realising it was a torch, she switched it on and slowly moved the light around the room. As it lit at the room, she noticed Rochelle, Ellis, Coach and Arina all resting against a wall, a small smile formed on her face knowing her friends were still alive. "We must be in a saferoom.. but which one? How far did they carry me too.." she said to herself as she attempted to put her feet back on the floor, the coldness was still too much for her, but she wanted to hear voices again, to her, it felt like she was out for a year.

Nick had no noticed the girl being awake and walking around the room, He was infact too busy being deep in thought to hear any sound of movement or any sound. Slowly walking toward Coach, Florentina tried budging him to wake up, but he didn't, so she tried the others, but no one would wake up. "Why aren't any of you waking up? I want to hear your voices and I need answers". suddenly she heard a small movement at the back of the room, quickly moving the torch to the sound, she saw Nick, who looks like he wasn't asleep.  
So she quietly moved over to him, knelt down and started tapping him on the shoulder.. "Nick.. Nick" she whispered, hoping he would answer. She felt her attemp wasn't working, but continued to tap his shoulder until she heard something from him. "What.." He coldly said as he came back to reality. "NICK!" was all Florentina could said as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug, "Flo-florentina?" He spoke as he pushed her back, holding her as he kept eye contact. "When.. did you wake up?" he asked, "Just now.." She said, looking away, she felt like she had bothered him. "I'm glad you're awake, I really need to talk to you and now is the only time, since everyone is asleep.." he said, patting the space next to him for her to sit. "I have things I need to ask as well" she replied, as she shuffled into the space he asked her too.

An awkward silence came upon them both, but it was soon broken when Nick placed his hand onto hers. "Florentina, While you were unconcious, what was you thinking of? Because you said some things that confused me." He asked, concerned at what she could know. "..." Silence left her lips as she just looked sadly at him. "Please, Flo.. Tell me. It's really confusing me." He begged, using his other hand and placing it onto her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "I.. well.. It was just.. a dream.." She lied, Nick knowing this and she had a feeling he did. "You don't need to lie too me, specially not now." he replied, keeping his eye contact. "First tell me.. Where am I?" she asked, avoiding the eye contact. "We are in the stadium, we are not that far from where we found you." He spoke, hoping to get answers from her. "Oh I see.. so not far at all.. Well I guess I'm glad to be awake now.." She quietly said. "Now, tell me Florentina. I heard you in your sleep say Nick, Doesn't deserve me, he had his chance and blew it. What was that about? What did I ever do? and then you said Arista's name and then Anna's? I seriously have no idea what you meant by any of this. Does this have anything to do with you hating me?" His questions froze the poor girl in her place. "Florentina.. please?" He asked once more, as he put his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Fine.. I will tell you." She sighed, knowing he wouldn't stop bothering her. "Remember back in Jimmy gibbs Jr, when I had that picture and the ring. Well I knew who that was and I know what she was too you. Same with Arista, Because I also have a picture of you and Arista in my pocket." She spoke out, using the cold tone she first used when she met everyone. Hearing that caused Nick to flinch and back slightly away. "What, they were relationships before US! I still want to know where the fuck you ever got those pictures?" He spoke with an angry tone. "My boss at work gave me them, He told me you were dating both of these girls while we were dating Nick, is that true? Did you really cheat on me?" Still using the cold tone, but she was now just blabbering everything out like it meant nothing. "What? I never cheated on you! I wouldn't. When I first met you, you were different than any women I met. I know I have been known to cheat, because I'm a conman, but I do have feelings and I am capable of not doing a thing like cheating, when It's worth it!" He shouted, as he was now standing on his feet. "I was worth it?" She whispered, but loud enough for her too hear. "YES. When I heard you had moved to this state, do you know how broken hearted I was from that. I tried forgetting about you and Married Anna, but that didn't do anything. I loved you. You were the only girl I ever loved." He was too angry now, He hardly ever said how he really felt, but he felt better knowing he was finally telling Florentina how he felt.

"The only reason why I moved to this state was the fact, that I thought you were cheating on me, so I thought I would just leave you standing at our wedding" Saying that, Florentina put herself in a defensive position and starting crying, If she had talked to Nick about this the day she had found out, everything could have gone a lot better. "I'm such a life ruiner." was the last thing she shouted as she kept weeping. "Florentina, that's not true. I'm the life ruiner, I have a confession.. While we first started Dating, I was still with Arista for the first week, BUT, Before you bitch at me. I did end it, due to the fact I really liked you. and I mean it. She means nothing to me, nor did Anna. You were.. No, still are the only female who means to much too me." He explained, rubbing his temple in frustration Looking at Nick, she couldn't find the right words to say, she couldn't tell if she was happy that Nick still felt like that for her, or Anger for still being Arista. "I'm a jerk. I'm sorry I had to cause you so much pain, but remember, even that week of being with Arista, I never saw her. I broke up with her over the phone. So I can honestly say, I have never cheated on you while being with you. Now I will go and leave you alone, since I can tell you hate me, just as much as the first time we met during this disaster.

"Wait, Nick" Florentina shouted, as she got up. "I don't hate you. If I hadn't listened to my boss, None of this hatred would have come. I really should have at least called you. Then maybe we could of still gotten married...And Nick.. I just want to say that I still Love.." Before Florentina could say anything, Arista ran up behind Nick and hugged him. "You liar! we totally did stuff while you were with that witch." Arista shouted, trying to cause more drama to stir.  
Nick pulled Arista off of him and pushed her away, "Really Arista? REALLY?" He shouted as he walked away with a cold face. "But Nick" Before Arista could follow him, Ellis had stood in front of her, Causing her to stay put. "Ya know.. we heard everything.. and I just think you should give Nick some space." He asked, trying to be polite. "Space? He doesn't need it. I need him to tell that witch the truth of how he did cheat." She yelled, trying to go passed him. "UH I dun think so. You ain't going anywhere near him." Ellis grabbed Arista by the arms and gave her a mean look. "You dun gone and pissed him off, do you really want him shouting anymore? Just give the man some space and let him chill.. we need him to be good and calm. not being emotionally unstable, We have zombies to kill." Was all Ellis said as he let her go and walked off to sit next to Florentina. Arina, Coach and Rochelle joined him.

* * *

Rochelle bought Florentina into a hug, "Girl, stop crying. Everything will be alright. you said what you needed to, I'm sure it has helped everything and don't listen to Arista, she's crazy and only did that to make you and Nick argue. some people are just jealous of how close others are." As she comforted Florentina, The others just sat there, agreeing to what Rochelle had said. "Well, I know this is going off the subject but, How do you feel? Do you think you can run and shoot again?" Coach had asked, trying to get everyone's mind off the argument of the year. "Yeah, I feel fine. I do think we should get going.. you know? We have been in here for a long time.. Makes me sort of miss shooting and seeing zombie guts everywhere." Florentina replied in a muffled tone". "Well, that's good. Let's get all our gear ready then" Ellis said in a happy tone, he couldn't wait to get out and shoot some zombies. "I'm just going to check Florentina's cut's and put on some new dressing if needed." Arina added as she got out her medikit. With that, everyone, except Nick and Arista who were both sitting in separate corners, just thinking, decided to reload their guns and make sure they had enough supplies to last them for awhile.

"Well I'm ready!" Ellis spoke out as he headed for the door, getting inpatient as he waited for the others, "Oh Ellis.. you're like a kid sometimes.. haha!" Rochelle laughed, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I just wanna kill some more zombies" He spoke out in a whiny, but cute voice as he bit his bottom lip. This reaction cause the small group to giggle. "He is so cute sometimes.." Arina quietly said with a small smile, as she finished up changing some dressings on Florentina. "You two make a cute couple.. If I do say so myself.." Florentina slyly said, giving Arina a small nudge and a wink, Causing Arina to blush. "Good to see you are back to yourself" Coach said, hearing everything, Which made Arina blush even more. "Haha, I just feel the same pain as Ellis, I wanna kill some zombies so badly!" she giggled, as she jumped up to get her stuff ready. "Gotta get my stuff together and quickly!" She impatiently said, as she ran over to her rucksack to gather everything."

"How she get's that random energy is beyond me.." Rochelle face palmed but let out a small laugh, "Well it's needed y'all. We can't all be serious." Ellis replied as he began shooting nearby zombies that were roaming outside the door. "I guess.." Rochelle replied, as she walked over to get Nick and Arista. "I am ready to kick some ass!" Florentina shouted as she ran to the door with Ellis, both now jumping up and down slightly with full energy. Arina was just standing behind them both, shaking her head at how they were reacting. "Hey Nick.. are you ready?.. we plan on leaving the saferoom now." Rochelle asked as she looked down at him. "Uh.. oh yeah. I've been ready for awhile.." He responded in a half-assed tone. "Oh ok" was Rochelle replied as she walked off to get Arista. "Oh Nick, just don't get caught up in your thoughts during a zombie horde." Rochelle quickly added as she turned the corner from him. "I'll try Ro.. I'll try." he whispered as he got up. "you. we are leaving. so get ready now or we will leave you behind." Rochelle coldly said to Arista as she walked passed. "Way to be a bitch." she replied to Rochelle, "Me? a bitch? Sorry, but that's not me." Rochelle replied, giving Arista the middle finger as she walked away.

"Woah, Rochelle. you're such a badass." Coach said, suprised at how Rochelle reacted. "Fed up with her attitude, so why bother being nice to her? Sorry Arina.." She replied, "It's fine. I don't blame you.. honestly" She said in a quiet tone, not wanting Arista to hear. With that, they were just waiting on Nick to turn the corner, so Ellis could bash open the door and get some action on.

* * *

_This chapter was some what, rushed?_  
_I just wanted to get it out, you know?  
Now I just need to find a way too make more drama.. Haha I kid, the next few chapters.. well I don't really wanna spoil. They will be more.. Calmer?_  
_Will go through it soon and check any mistakes, as I do with all my chapters.  
_


	14. Chapter 14 You'll never learn

HELLO EVERYONE~~~~~~~  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm going to try and get everything back on track.  
I have not died, haha.  
I've been slow updating this due to being sick and because of christmas passing, december is  
An extremely hectic time for me. But I am back! :D

* * *

Disclaimer

Left 4 Dead is property of Valve.

Florentina, Arina and Arista are property of me~

Surviving with you is the last thing I needed - Chapter Fourteen.

* * *

_"Oh Nick, just don't get caught up in your thoughts during a zombie horde." Rochelle quickly added as she turned the corner from him. "I'll try Ro.. I'll try." he whispered as he got up. "you. we are leaving. so get ready now or we will leave you behind." Rochelle coldly said to Arista as she walked passed. "Way to be a bitch." she replied to Rochelle, "Me? a bitch? Sorry, but that's not me." Rochelle replied, giving Arista the middle finger as she walked away._

_"Woah, Rochelle. you're such a badass." Coach said, suprised at how Rochelle reacted. "Fed up with her attitude, so why bother being nice to her? Sorry Arina.." She replied, "It's fine. I don't blame you.. honestly" She said in a quiet tone, not wanting Arista to hear. With that, they were just waiting on Nick to turn the corner, so Ellis could bash open the door and get some action on._

* * *

Turning the corner, Nick eyed up Florentina who was next to Ellis, still jumping in excitement, His eyes than examined Arista, who was standing against the wall, waiting to leave, The look on her face was cold and angry. He knew talking to her would not be the best idea to do right now. "Cap, you can open the door now, I'm ready" Nick spoke, with no emotion in his voice. As Florentina heard him speak, shivers went down her spine. Her eyes than looked over to him, as she examined his face, she could she no emotions at all, He just looked so cold. She felt guilty about his lack of emotion, but was snapped out of the thought as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. "Hey, let's go beat some zombies up." Rochelle said, giving Florentina a smile. "OH BOY! I can't wait" Florentina, said in an over-excited tone. Her guilty feeling went away as she slid out of the doorway behind Ellis, "I hear one of those fat guys" Ellis commented as he began running forwards. "I think he's inside one of the bathrooms, so be careful everyone!" Rochelle commented as she strayed from the bathroom stalls. She was right, the boomer was inside one of the bathrooms, waiting for the survivors to go in there, but none of them did, which caused the boomer to begin follow them towards the stadiums entrance. "He's dead" Arina called, as she was able to shoot the boomer before it could vomit everywhere. "Aye, Nice shooting" Ellis complimented, as he shot his way through a small wave of zombies that had gathered by the entrance. "Thanks." Arina said with a small smile. "Makes me sick.."Arista quietly said as she rolled her eyes at the talk. Nick just ignored the comment and carried on shooting anything that got near him or his team mates.

"Woah, look at this place." Coach said, as he began running closer to the stage, with a impressed look on his face. "Midnight Riders have the best concerts ever." Ellis said, as he stood next to Coach. "I'm going to look for supplies" Florentina shouted as she ran up the stairs to the back. "Good Idea, Let's all look around and see what we can find and also what we can use to signal some form of rescue" Nick suggested, as he watched Florentina run up towards the back. Coach and Ellis searched on the stage, occasionally singing into the mic, which caused a few giggles from the others. Rochelle and Arina searched around the staging area, Nick decided to look around near Florentina and Arista, just decided to stand around and watch everyone. "I found medikit's up here" Florentina shouted down to everyone, as she waved one of the medikits in the air. On the stage, Coach and Ellis had found some guitars they could use as weapons, some adrenaline shots and lot's of ammo. Rochelle and Arina had found quite a few pipebombs and some molotov's and Nick had found a few some defib's on two large stands. As everyone signalled where the item's were, they began looking for a way to signal for help. "Hmm, Aye think we could use the Concert as our signal, Coach.." Ellis pondered, as he began looking at the controlls on the stage. "Boy, that is a brilliant idea.. we could turn the lights on and everything, I'm sure if a helicopter was to go passed, it would know there were survivors down here." Coach happily replied, giving Ellis a thumbs up to his idea.

At the back, Florentina was looking at some controls that were infront of her, "These seem to be the controls for the lights.. we could use this to signal some help!" Knowing this could be a good plan, she began to head back down to the others, to discuss the plan, but bumped into Nick on her way down. "Oh.. Sorry" She quietly said, not giving him any eye contact as she slipped passed him and headed down the stands. Watching her head down, he noticed her movement had gotten faster, like she wanted to just get away from him, "What..." was the only thing that could escape Nick's lips as he followed her down. "So.. the plan?" Rochelle asked, giving Ellis a weird look. "Well, me and Coach here got a brilliant idea! we can use the concert as our signal!" Ellis said confidently, "Wow. that's actually not a bad idea." Rochelle nodded. "Yeah! That idea is awesome and the light controls are only up there" Florentina piped in, as she got to the group. "Well that's sorted.. but now we need to think of where to hide out, because there will be a lot of zombies.." Coach said, a little concerned at his thought.

* * *

As everyone decided to argue over spots where they could hide out, Arista decided to go up the stands and switch the lights on. "You've messed with the wrong girl.. specially you, Florentina.. I hope you die." She said with a cold tone, licking her lips, she turned the lights on. But none of the others had noticed, they were still too busy trying to find somewhere to hide out, "we should stay on the stage! the ammo is here and with all of us, all the directions are secured!" Rochelle said, as she thought her idea was the best. "But what about the medikits?" Ellis asked, "Look, we have enough medikits right now, I'm sure we won't even need those ones!" She added, still sticking to her idea. Without their knowledge, Arista had snuck towards the controls that start the music and decided to press the controls. The music began to play, causing everyone to quickly jump back, "The hell?" Nick said, confused at what was happening. "Who turned the music on?" Arina asked, looking around. "Wasn't me." Arista spoke, as she was now standing back in the spot she was originally at. Before they could ask further questions, the sounds zombies were getting louder and closer. "Oh god, I forgot about them! QUICK EVERYONE. THE STAGE" Rochelle shouted, as she hurried onto the stage. As they all ran to the stage, a smoker quickly caught Florentina around the waist and began pulling her back. "Help it's got me!" She shouted, trying to struggle out. But the sounds of the music was too loud for them to hear her screams. "Excellent.." Arista spoke, with a grin on her face.

"Holy shit, this horde is HUGE." Ellis shouted, as he began bashing zombies around the head with a guitar. As Nick swang around to knock back the zombies that were attacking his back, he suddenly noticed Florentina being dragged back into the hallway that led to the saferoom. "Fuck, Tina!" He shouted as he raced after her, Arista was about to run after Nick, but was stopped by Rochelle, who had grabbed her t-shirt. "You. Stay the heck away from them." She shouted, as she threw Arista behind her on the stage. The frustration in Arista was growing, but so was the infection. She could feel herself becoming one of the zombies. "Just you wait Rochelle.." She whispered as she hid behind a speaker. "I hear a tank!" Coach shouted, as the horde slowly died down. The ground began shaking harder as the tank was bolting towards them, from the stands above. "Throwing a molotov!" Ellis shouted as he threw the molotov towards the stands, catching the tank. "I wil kite the tank, you guys shoot at it, while keeping the zombies off me!" He then commanded as he ran passed the tank, grabbing it's attention. "Ellis!" Arina shouted as she watched him kite the tank around. "He'll be fine! Just shoot that thing!" Rochelle shouted to Arina, as she unloaded her AK47 ammo onto the tank, While Coach was sniping any zombies that were trying to attack Ellis and Arina was incharge of killing any incoming zombies.

As Nick got into the hallway, he noticed the smoker was just dragging Florentina, she looked in pain from the tongue being wrapped around her tightly. "You've messed with Florentina enough, you bastards!" Nick raged as he ran quickly towards the smoker, making sure his gun was loaded, he began shooting at the smokers head, making sure he didn't hit Florentina. Killing the smoker, it;s body slammed to the floor, and a big puff of smoke surrounded the area. Falling to her knees, Florentina began regaining her breath, ignoring the dangers of what a enclosed hallway could bring. "Are you ok?" Nick said, as he kneeled down, infront of Florentina. "I'll be alright, just lack of breath from being gripped so tightly... But thanks.." She replied, keeping her eyes to the floor. "It's nothing..really" Nick awkwardly said, as he got up. "I guess we should go back to the others." Nick said, as he began to head back towards the stadium, Florentina slowly picked herself up and began sluggishly following him, keeping a distance of at least half a foot. As Nick got closer to the stadium, the sounds of a dying tank could be heard, as he entered the stadium, Ellis was standing on top of the Tank, looking extremely proud of himself. "Dayum, I kited that tank good." He praised himself, giving everyone a grin. "You did good!" Rochelle commented, as she gave him a thumbs up. "Hey Nick! You missed it!" Ellis said as he jumped off the dead tank. "I had some business to take care of, A smoker grabbed Florentina and dragged her all the way back near to the saferoom." He replied. Florentina emerged from the hallway and waved at everyone, "I'm alright, Thanks to Nick. If only the music wasn't so loud, then you would have heard me." She said, giving everyone a concerned look. "It's fine, Luckily one of us were able to see you!" Coach said as he began reloading his guns.

* * *

They all began reloading their guns, as they knew; another horde was not far off. The Midnight Riders began playing again and the lights were switching about, they knew the next wave wasn't too far off again. "Let's stick to the stage again" Coach said, everyone nodded, knowing the stage was the safest place to hide out in. Ellis and Arina took the front, Rochelle and Florentina took the right side, while Nick and Coach took the left. It wasn't long until the stadium began filling up with a ton of zombies, this time there was more. "Holy damn.. We need to stick close and watch eachothers back, if we want to stay alive!" Ellis yelled, as he shoved back a boomer. Everyone knew he was right, Nick hated when Ellis was right. He always thought Ellis was either too happy or too dumb to ever be right. "Long neck bitch!" Coach yelled, as the spitter spat some goo at them, "Stay out of the goo" Rochelle warned, as the goo managed to land in the middle, missing everyone. Everyone sighed, thanking that they were not in the middle, The horde itself looked like it was never going to die down, the amount of zombies that came out from every direction was worrying. As the goo in the middle died down, creating a small hole in the process, they all got closer, mostly to gather some more ammo for their weapons. "This horde is draining my ammo so quickly, when is it going to finish?" Florentina moaned, wishing it would all stop. "I know right.. Where do they come from?" Rochelle replied with an annoyed tone. The others wondered that as well, where did they all come from? it was like they instantly appeared or came from some machine. The splattering of zombie guts flew around the stadium for a good hour, it wasn't long after that, when the horde died down. Thinking it was all over, the gang caught some breath and rested for a while.

But the rest was interrupted, when the ground violently moved, but this time, more violently. The angry growls of two tanks could be heard, They sounded very close to them, extremely close. A rock flew straight towards them, but smashed into one of the speakers.  
"Holy shit! Two tanks?" Nick shouted, as he quickly picked his gun off the floor and began spraying bullets in the line of the thrown rock. The others followed suit, but they all split into a small group, Nick, Coach and Rochelle took on the tank that was infront of them, while Ellis, Arina and Florentina took on the second tank, that was rushing out from the hallway. Ellis took the reign in kiting this tank and Nick did the same with the other tank, The rest began shooting. Ellis seemed to be doing well with his tank, but Nick was having trouble kiting the tank around the stands. Because the tank seemed to have advantage in this area, so Nick was trying to get off the stands, but with special infected lurking about, he had no idea where to kite. Suddenly, Arista had appeared infront of Nick, "I'll save you from the tank" She spoke as she began shooting at it with pistols, But the tank wasn't interested in her at all, It wanted Nick. Florentina looked over to the others and witnessed the scene, "Oh for christ's sake.." She mumbled, not paying attention to the rock that was flying towards her. "FLORENTINA!" Ellis shouted as he quickly jolted towards her, pushing her to the side, the rock flew passed them both. The shouting of Ellis, alerted the others to see what had happened, Rochelle and Coach were proud of Ellis, While jealousy boiled up inside him. Picking her up, Ellis took Florentina's hand and began running to the stage, Arina was closely behind them, spraying a large amount of bullets at the tank.

"See Nick, she isn't good for you at all!" Arista spoke, trying to block the tank from reaching him. The tank had finally realised what she was doing and used one of his giant hands to slap her out the way. Coach and Rochelle didn't bother seeing if she alright, they kept their focus on the tank, who still kept his attention on Nick. Back on the stage, Ellis threw Florentina behind him as he began shooting the tank, with the aid of Arina. None of them saw Arista get slapped by the other tank, because they were too focused and the music was getting louder again. Nick ran after Arista, as her body hit the floor, she tried getting up, but her left foot was twisted. She just sat there, though she couldn't feel any pain from the twist, she acted like her foot was in agony. As Nick got to the light switchboard, he could see Arista by the corner, He ran over to her and knelt on both knees. "Let me fix that for you.." He quietly said, as he got his healthkit out. wrapping a bandage around her foot, Nick had forgotten his surroundings, which meant he had forgotten about the tank that was making it's way up to him.

* * *

Ellis's tank had finally been killed, wiping the sweat off of his head, Ellis turned around, about to ask Florentina how she was, when he noticed her bolting up the stands, towards Nick. "FLO, WAIT!" he shouted, this time grabbing Arina's hand, they began chasing her. "You Son of a bitch!" Florentina shouted, as she kept her eyes on Nick, giving him one awfully cold look. "Nick watch out!" Rochelle called, as the tank was about to throw a rock. "NICK?" Coach shouted. No one of them could get through to him, he was still busy bandaging Arista, "NICK!" with that call of his name, he quickly turned his head to the sound of the voice. Florentina had pushed him down to the ground, hoping the tanks rock would avoid them. "What are you doing? Get off me, Florentina!" He shouted, trying to push her off. "You'll be kill! you fucking idiot! YOU HAVE A TANK ON YOUR BACK." she screamed at him. The sound of the rock was heard, as it collidied with the floor, causing Nick to freeze. Ellis and Arina paused, because of the derbis that flew about, but they quickly began shooting at the tank, who was still pretty much alive, Luckily Ellis was able to grab it's attention. "Tanks seem to love meh." He chuckled as he forced it to follow him to the stage. With Arina, Coach and Rochelle behind him, Ellis knew he was in safe hands.

Back up by the light switchboard, Florentina pushed herself off Nick. "Are you ok?" She asked, as she began to sweep dust off her clothes. Nick had no respond, instead he remembered Arista. He used his knees to crawl over to her. "Arista? Are you ok? the rock didn't hit you did it?" He quickly questioned, placing his right hand on her forehead. "Ignore me, for her? fucking jerk" Florentina slammed, picking up a small rock on the ground, she threw it at his head. He ignored the rock and instead was too focused on Arista, "I'm fine Nick.. I didn't get hit by it." Arista replied, sounding sweet. "Oh thank god." He chuckled, helping her sit up. As Florentina got up, she walked close to Nick and within a second, she kicked his back. "Thanks for nothing, you ignorant son of a bitch." She screamed. Flicking her hair, she headed down the stairs, towards the others. In pain, Nick's body went into his lap, Arista wrapped her arms around him, "You bitch!" She spat at Florentina. She got no verbal response, except the middle finger.

Meeting up with the others, she was silent. Picking up some ammo, the sounds of a helicopter could be heard. "Rescus here!" Rochelle rejoiced, the frowns on everyones face lifted. The helicopter flew into the stadium, hoovering over by the left. "Quickly everyone!" Coach shouted, as he began running towards it. Ellis noticed Florentina was just standing there, staring over at Nick who was now carrying Arista towards the Heli. "Flo we have to go, I am not leaving you behind!" He said, as he took her hand. "What no!" She screamed, trying to slap his hand away. "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU." he shouted. With that, he quickly sweeped Florentina off her feet, "But Ellis-" Before she could say anymore, Ellis gave a nod. The others had all successfully made it into the heli, looking over, Rochelle saw the scene between Ellis and Florentina. "She didn't.." She said, with a frown. "What?" Nick asked, curious at what Rochelle was commenting on, As he was looking at Arista's foot. "Florentina! She looked like she didn't want to be rescued." She added, that reply made Nick stop what he was doing. "No way.. Why would she?" He asked, getting more curious. "I don't know.. Maybe because of the way you acted towards her saving your life?" Coach added, as he began munching on a chocolate bar.

"I think I would have known when someone saves my life!" Nick defended himself, not believing a word of what Coach said. "She pushed you on the floor, to avoid the tank's rock." The unexpected voice of Ellis's was heard. Ellis was now visible to everyone, with a Florentina over his shoulder. Ellis slid Florentina off his shoulders and placed her in the helicopter, climbing in after her; he closed helicopters door.  
As the helicoptor began ascending to the skies, a silence loomed over. The team was split into three, Nick and Arista were on one side, the rest were on the other and Florentina sat in the middle, keeping her head down on the helicopters floor. "She looks sad" Ellis quietly said to Rochelle, who couldn't help but worry about Florentina. "I can see why, She saves her ex's life and get's no thank you" Rochelle replied, giving Arista a cold look. "I blame her, why does she have to be here.. No offense to you, Arina.." Ellis spoke out, forgetting Arista was Arina's sister. "It's fine." Arina insisted, giving Ellis a simple smile.

* * *

Over in the other corner, Nick was simply viewing the world outside the helicopter, Arista had her head resting on his chest, his hand was placed on her head, running his fingers through her hair while she slept. As he moved his eyes to look at the others, he could see the anger that was visable on their faces, That anger was towards him. As he turned his head back to look outside, a sound of laughter was heard. Nick quickly looked to where the source was coming from, It was Florentina. "Hey, are you ok?" Coach asked, concerned at why she was laughing. "I'm.. Fine.. I just can't.. how dumb I've been. Thinking Nick even gave a flying fuck about me..!" She laughed, keeping her back faced to Nick. "I think she's gone crazy" Ellis said, as he moved over to Florentina and forced her into a hug. "Everything will be alright!" He comforted. "Will it?" She whispered, her voice cracking as she kept her head in his chest. Rochelle was soon next to Florentina, joining the hug. "Girl, you know we love you." She said, "Damn straight!" Coach added, as he smiled at the hugging. "You guys are the best, I am so glad I'm with you all." Florentina said as she lifted her head up. "Woah, Hold on here. I do give a fuck about you, Flo" Nick's voice suddenly boomed, making everyone jump unexpectedly. Pushing herself away from the hug, Florentina jerked her body around, giving Nick a stare full of confusion. "Then why?" She asked, keeping her eyes locked onto Nick. "Why do you constantly go back to her? She has caused nothing but trouble, She lies so much. How can you trust that." She asked, tears formed in her eyes, making them glisten. Nick said nothing, he couldn't, Florentina was right; This women who was resting on his chest right now was a liar, was the main cause of the fights that had been going on. But Nick felt some form of attraction to her, like her lies would keep him interested. "I may have hated you before, But I don't now. But just so you know, I hate her" The tone of Florentina's became cold, colder than it had ever been before, It caused a small shiver to go down Nick's spine.

"What's going on?" The voice of a tired Arista said as she began rubbing her eyes. Moving her eyes down towards the tired girl, Florentina gave a look of disgust and jerked her body back round to face Rochelle. "Nothing is happening, you go back to sleep." Nick comforted, stroking her hair some more. "Son of a bitch" Florentina spoke, loud enough for Nick to hear. "Hey, it will be alright. You have us. The best thing to do is Ignore any feelings you feel for Nick and just keep your focus on surviving." Rochelle spoke, giving Florentina a small smile. "Yeah! I need you to help bust some zombie ass with me!" Ellis grinned, hoping his cheeriness would help, It did, a small chuckle left the lips of the now smiling women. "Thanks guys.." She grinned. "What have I done.." Nick thought, listening to the chuckles that came from the opposite side. He hated how everything had gone, How his relationship with Florentina kept going down, why does he keep making such stupid mistakes. Thinking about it, Florentina was right, She had saved him back at the stadium and now he had no chance of ever thanking her. Sighing he closed his eyes, hoping to try and get some sleep, maybe this was just all a dream, well he hoped it was.

* * *

This chapter isn't that good. But it is longer!  
Next will be swamp fever, woo! SWAMPY GOODNESS.  
I have no idea what is going to happen. I haven't drafted up anything for it yet, I will be today.  
So expect the next chapter out soon! :3

Also expect more drama?  
IDK, but I'm sure there will be, because I love drama too much. ;~;

Lavh you all.


End file.
